Nurse Beckie
by Gillesinlove
Summary: Première partie d'un two-shot écrit avec Madoka-Ayu. Situé au cours de la saison 4 mais aucun spoiler particulier. Castle blessé se retrouve chez lui handicapé mais pour son plus grand bonheur ce n'est autre que sa partenaire qui va s'occuper de lui.
1. Chapter 1

_Première partie d'un two-shot écrit avec Madoka-Ayu. Se situe au cours de la saison 4 mais aucun spoiler particulier. Castle blessé se retrouve chez lui handicapé mais pour son plus grand bonheur ce n'est autre que sa partenaire qui va s'occuper de lui durant deux longues journées…_

Nurse Beckie

Rick

Nous courions après un suspect, Beckett était devant moi comme d'habitude sa condition physique était bien plus entretenue que la mienne malgré sa convalescence, je me doutais qu'elle n'était pas restée les fesses sur un transat à se faire bronzer chez son paternel. Nous avions perdu de vue le suspect mais elle continuait de courir, il c'était engouffré dans un entrepôt désaffecté et c'est à ce moment que nous l'avions perdu.

Nous explorions les étages supérieurs lorsque je perçus un bruit derrière une caisse juste à coté de ma partenaire, je vis une ombre surgir et sans réfléchir d'un bond je plongeais sur le suspect qui était sur le point de sauter sur Kate. Nous dévalâmes les escaliers le suspect et moi-même. J'entendis ma muse crier mon nom lors de ma chute qui se finit assez douloureusement deux étages plus bas.

J'entendis un craquement et une douleur assez vive dans mon bras droit et ma jambe gauche. Quelques secondes plus tard mon détective préféré passait les menottes au suspect. Elle s'enquit de mon état au même moment.

- Ca va Castle ? Je tentais de me relever mais retombais lourdement sur le sol.

- Euh dirons nous que je pense m'être cassé quelques os ! Le visage de Kate se figea et alors qu'Esposito et Ryan arrivaient elle leur confia le suspect et vint à moi.

- Où avez vous mal ?

- Partout mais mon bras droit et ma jambe gauche me font un mal de chien ! Elle prit mon bras dans ses mains et tenta de le faire bouger. Un hurlement sortit de ma bouche.

- Mais ça ne va pas, sauvage ! Elle sourit.

- En effet je pense que c'est cassé !

- Ca vous apprendra à jouer les héros !

- Toujours pour vous lieutenant ! Je constatais que mes paroles la troublait, elle sourit puis sans me quitter des yeux, elle prit son téléphone pour appeler une ambulance.

Au bout de quatre longues heures je ressortis de l'hôpital bras et jambe dans le plâtre, ne pouvant marcher, j'étais donc condamné à un mois de fauteuil. Kate me poussait jusqu'à la voiture elle m'aida à m'installer dans son auto puis m'emmena direction le loft.

Un silence un peu pesant c'était installé entre nous, sans que je ne puisse me l'expliquer. Au bout de quelques minutes Beckett cassant le malaise ambiant

- Alexis et Martha sont chez vous ?

- Non Alexis est partie une semaine en séminaire à la recherche d'une nouvelle fac et mère est de nouveau partie à Chicago pour une pièce qu'elle joue là bas !

- Vous êtes tout seul donc ? Je lui souris acquiesçant j'espérais qu'elle me propose de prendre soin de moi mais n'en fit rien. Donc je soupirais tentant de cacher ma déception.

- Je me débrouillerais, je ne suis plus un enfant ! Elle me regarda en coin jaugeant mon attitude puis retourna son attention sur la route, elle semblait empreinte à une lutte intérieure à quoi pouvait elle penser en ce moment ?

Kate 

Je réfléchissais, j'avais envie d'être auprès de lui pour l'aider, le soutenir mais en même temps j'avais peur d'être seule avec lui car c'était dangereux. Oui je savais les sentiments qu'il avait pour moi mais il restait digne et gentleman. Non celle dont je n'avais pas confiance c'était moi car depuis que j'étais certaine de ses sentiments, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à me contrôler. Qu'en serait il tout un week end juste avec lui seule…Alors que déjà sur nos enquêtes je me retenais pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser. Qu'en serait il en dehors, seuls tous les deux.

Je m'arrêtais devant son immeuble, l'aidais a monter chez lui puis arrivé dans son loft une question de conscience se posa à moi. Comment le laisser seul dans son fauteuil alors qu'il parvenait tout juste à enlever sa veste. J'accourus d'ailleurs pour l'aider il me remercia. Nos regards se croisèrent s'accrochèrent, j'étais au dessus de lui penchée, je n'avais qu'une envie c'est de le dévorer euh enfin l'embrasser…

- Bien lieutenant merci ! Vous pouvez disposer je ferai le reste !

- Euh comment allez vous allez vous coucher votre chambre est euh dessus non ? Il me sourit, de ce sourire qui me faisait craquer

- Oui eh bien dirons nous que je me contenterais du canapé pendant quelques temps !

- Mais … Je savais que j'allais regretter ce que ce j'allais dire mais cela sorti malgré moi :

- Et si je restais le temps que Alexis et votre mère reviennent ? Un sourire niais se dessina sur son visage, il tenta de le dissimuler mais je le vis. Je me pinçais les lèvres en me disant que ce week end serait un véritable challenge pour moi ! C'est à dire à résister à ce que j'avais du mal à contenir en temps normal.

- Je ne veux pas vous déranger détective, rentrez chez vous ça ira ! Je le toisais, il ne semblait mais alors pas du tout sincère, cela me fit sourire et je décidais donc de jouer un peu avec ses nerfs.

- Bien ok dans ce cas je rentre car je suis épuisée, je passerai vous voir demain Castle.

Et sans plus de préambule je quittais son loft retenant un sourire devant sa mine déconfite.

Arrivée à ma voiture, j'ouvris le coffre et prit mon sac que je gardais toujours dans ma voiture pour les jours où bloquée par une enquête je ne pouvais pas rentrer, j'avais des affaires de toilettes de rechange, seul hic pas d'affaires pour dormir. Mais bon j'improviserais au moment venu.

Après m'être assurée que le temps d'attente était assez long, j'allais vérifier que mon Whriter Boy était à point.

Arrivée devant sa porte je frappais n'obtenant pas de réponse, un peu inquiète j'entrais. Personne dans le salon, je scrutais la pièce et constatais que le fauteuil de Castle était au pieds des marches. Comment avait il pu monter ? Je ne me posais pas plus de question écartant le fauteuil roulant de devant les escaliers, je montais vérifier que tout allait bien.

Arrivée à l'étage, je constatais que la chambre de mon partenaire était grande ouverte, je m'en approchais donc arrivée devant l'embrasure de la porte, ce que je vis me fit bondir le cœur hors de ma poitrine.

Richard Castle juste en caleçon par terre, en train de se débattre avec son bas de sur vêtements, sa jambe valide enfilée dans un des pans et l'autre et bien en train de lutter pour entrer dans l'autre pans, je souris devant la scène me mordant la lèvre inférieure, j'appréciais plus que nécessaire la vue. Il n'était pas un apollon mais il se dégageait de son corps quelque chose qui échauffait mes sens faisant monter ma température corporelle au sommet, mon cœur toujours au galop, je déglutis.

- Bien que j'aime être maté pas vous détective un peu d'aide serait pas de trop ! Je me mordis les lèvres violemment rougissant à l'extrême. Prise en flagrant délit de matage intempestif sur la personne de Richard Castle cela risquait de me coûter cher je le sentais bien.

Je m'approchais pour l'aider m'accroupissant pour l'aider à se relever, il passa son bras plâtré autour de mes épaules, ce qui provoqua un léger frisson en moi que je tachais de dissimuler tant bien que mal. De sa main valide, il s'appuya sur le lit se hissant avec mon aide, alors qu'il était presque assis il perdit l'équilibre et nous nous retrouvâmes tous deux allongés sur son lit moi sur lui. Mon cœur à ce qui avait déjà un cadence rapide pris un rythme éfffrainé. Je constatais grâce à la main que j'avais posée sur son cœur que pour lui aussi, c'était la course folle. Nos souffles se mélangeaient tellement nos visages étaient près l'un de l'autre. Nos regards s'étaient accrochés, je voyais celui de mon partenaire s'assombrir à mesure de notre échange visuel, pour ma part le miens était déjà sombre depuis ma séance de matage et notre position n'arrangeait en rien ma situation. J'essayais de lutter pour ne pas céder mais c'était un combat titanesque. Je ravalais difficilement ma salive lorsque je vis ses yeux descendre sur mes lèvres, une lueur d'envie naquit dans son regard. Je soupirais, je devais mettre fin à ça avant qu'il ne soit trop tard alors après un effort surhumain je me levais.

- Bon Castle, vous n'avez pas un bas de survêtement à pressions ?

- Ca serait bien plus pratique à enfiler. Il ne répondit pas s'étant assis il me scrutait toujours avec la même lueur de désir dans ses yeux. « Ah non ce n'est pas du jeu, ne me regarde pas comme ça » !

Je me détournais de lui à la recherche de ce que j'avais demandé. Je finis par trouver mon bonheur après une minute de recherche.

- Bon Castle avec ça, ça sera plus pratique pour l'enfiler. Dis je en me retournant tout en déclipsant toutes les pressions du survêtement. Je le regardais, il semblait gêné à présent. Je fronçais les sourcils m'approchant de lui.

- Castle je vais vous aider à mettre votre pantalon tendez vos jambes.

- Euh détective, c'est un peu gênant là !

- Quoi vous m'avez demandé de l'aide alors je m'exécute !

- Oui mais bon euh dirons nous que … Il souffla puis me regarda un bref instant puis fuit de nouveau mon regard.

- On va dire qu'à cet instant ce ne sont pas mes jambes qui sont tendues !

- Quoi ? Mais… Je compris où il voulait en venir.

- Oh ! Fut le seul mot qui parvint à franchir mes lèvres. Mes yeux se portèrent sans que je puisse les retenir sur la partie « tendue » de son anatomie » et constatais en effet l'étendue des dégâts.

- Ok eh bien je vais sortir de cette pièce de temps que vous vous euh…comment dire détendiez…

Et sans attendre de réponse je sortis en courant presque. Refermant la porte derrière moi je m'y appuyais décidément ce week end allait être extrêmement long.

Rick

OH mon dieu, j'avais du mal à me remettre de ce qui venait de se passer j'avais eu Kate Beckett dans mes bras sur moi dans mon lit. Et pour couronner le tout il m'avait semblé voir une lueur de désir dans ses yeux. Je soupirais je ne m'en remettrais pas c'est sûr, mon garnement était tout excité et moi avec et pourtant, il n'y avait rien eu de particulier, juste nos corps collés… Eh voila rien que cette pensée excitait encore plus mes sens, il fallait que je pense à autre chose sinon j'allais passer le week end dans cette chambre et mon enfant terrible souffrirait le martyre.

J'imposais donc des images terrifiantes à mon esprit tel que ma mère avec son masque de beauté. Cela eu l'effet escompté, j'enfilais donc mon bas de jogging puis tentais d'accrocher les pression mais c'était pas gagné, je dus me rendre à l'évidence, j'avais besoin de Kate pour ça. Je me raclais la gorge et demanda d'une voix qui se voulait neutre.

- Beckett ? J'ai euh besoin d'aide s'il vous plaît ! Je vis la porte s'ouvrir doucement et Kate entra, elle me dévisagea et ses yeux se portèrent sur une certaine partie de mon corps.

Elle soupira en constatant que j'étais décontracté. Puis s'approcha je lui montrais les pressions qu'elle accrocha. Elle s'accroupit pour les attacher, diffusant la délicieuse effluve de son parfum mon dieu ça recommençait, je fermais les yeux. « Mère, mère, mère… » Je soufflais rouvrant les yeux, je constatais qu'elle me regardait intriguée.

- Meu…meu merci ! Voila qu'une vache envahissait mes cordes vocales.

- Bon passons au tee shirt ! Elle se saisit de celui qui se trouvait au sol l'enroula et me le passa autour de la tête là encore je dus utiliser le stratagème maternel pour calmer mes ardeurs, car sa poitrine juste sous mes yeux à ce moment me rendait dingue, c'est sur à la fin du week end je serai mort.

Remarquant sûrement mon trouble elle se leva rapidement

- Bon voila, juste une question comment avez-vous réussi à monter jusqu'ici ? Je me soulevais un peu désignant mes fesses

Je vis Kate étouffer un rire

- Ben allez y moquer vous de moi méchante, vous m'avez lâchement abandonné j'avais pas le choix.

- Je suis revenue non ?

- Oui mais vous êtes partie, sans cœur ! Elle me regarda et finit par ne plus se retenir et éclater de rire.

- Hey ce n'est pas drôle !

- Désolée Castle mais je ne peux pas me retenir c'est trop drôle d'imaginer la scène !

- Mais euh ! C'est pas juste c'est votre faute si vous n'étiez pas partie comme ça, j'aurai pas eu l'air ridicule !

- Désolée mais pour ça pas besoin de moi ! J'ouvris la bouche puis la refermais, je me mis à bouder, je savais qu'elle adorait me voir bouder et j'accentuais la chose, j'aimais tellement la voir rire.

J'eus satisfaction lorsque ses rires redoublèrent, je souris en la regardant en pleine hilarité, elle était si magnifique, mon Dieu oui la plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Oui certainement la femme la plus belle de la terre, non l'univers.

Remarquant mon silence ses rires s'estompèrent et elle me regarda, mon sourire s'effaça, nos regards s'accrochèrent pour une nouvelle discussion silencieuse de celle qui dévastait tout, dans nos esprits et nos cœurs. Bien sûr la miss détourna le regard et s'approchant de moi elle me dit :

- Bon Castle je vais t'aider à redescendre car tes fesses supporteront peut être pas un deuxième choc ! Quoique y'a de quoi amortir !

- Hey oh ! Dis que j'ai un gros cul ! Le tutoiement était venu naturellement. Je la vis sourire, rougir ?

J'avais essayé d'accrocher son regard, mais comme souvent dans nos moments de rapprochement elle déviait, semblant gênée et troublée par la situation. Fidèle à elle-même, elle se sentit obliger de parler de nouveau.

- Bon on va descendre Castle et je vais préparer le repas car dans votre état vous n'êtes pas en mesure de cuisiner.

- Mais je peux faire des choses néanmoins détective lui dis-je dans un souffle.

J'aimais bien la faire souffrir ainsi, me jouer du trouble que je ressentais en elle ; d'autant qu'à cet instant vu qu'elle m'aidait à marcher notre proximité était indescriptible. Souvent nos corps se frôlaient de cette manière, mais là le contact se prolongeait dans la durée. Je sentais à nouveau mon corps réagir. Comment était-ce possible qu'une femme me fasse autant d'effet. Elle m'effleurait à peine et déjà j'étais dans tous mes états. Du coup j'étais silencieux alors que nous descendions les escaliers.

- Castle vous êtes toujours là ?

- Oui, répondis-je plus faiblement que je ne l'aurai souhaité.

Elle se tourna vers moi et me regarda.

- Mais vous êtes tout pâle Castle vous voulez faire une pause ? L'effort physique doit être trop grand pour vous.

Je pensais à cet instant à un tout autre effort physique que j'aurai adoré faire en sa compagnie. Mais je me gardais bien de lui dire ceci à cet instant. La connaissant elle aurait été capable de me pousser dans les escaliers à un tel commentaire.

- Oui peut être une petite pause vous avez raison.

- Ok alors appuyez vous sur moi.

- Mais je ne veux pas vous blesser Beckett.

- Allez-y Castle je ne suis pas en sucre.

- Mais frêle comme vous êtes je vais vous briser les os.

- Castle allez-y. Je vous dis que vous pouvez vous appuyer sur moi.

Je ne me faisais pas prier à cette invitation et profitais un peu de la situation. Jetez-moi la pierre et dites moi que vous n'auriez pas fait de même à ma place, je m'accrochais au reste peut être étais je pathétique mais tout ce qu'elle voulait bien me donner je le saisissais. M'agrippant à elle donc, je transformais certains de mes mouvements en caresses plus qu'en prises sur son corps. Je la sentis frémir et la vis réagir ; même si ses talents de joueuse de poker jouaient contre moi. J'étais de plus en plus persuadé qu'elle n'était pas insensible à mes charmes, notamment après la petite scène sur mon lit. Mais que diable attendait-elle pour nous laisser une chance. Au bout de cinq minutes elle constata que j'avais repris des couleurs et me dit :

- On se remet en route si vous êtes prêt.

- Oui allons-y !

Et nous recommençâmes à descendre les marches des escaliers nous menant au salon où se trouvait mon fauteuil. Elle m'aida à m'asseoir, je me laissais légèrement tomber pour ne pas faire d'effort, mais dans ma chute je l'entraînais avec moi. Un léger son lui échappa de la bouche mais je la rattrapais et son visage se retrouva à seulement quelques millimètres du mien, et ses fesses sur mes genoux, assise pour être exacte. Diantre qu'elle était belle, encore plus magnifique de près. Les traits de son visage étaient tout simplement parfaits et admirablement bien dessinés. J'aimais le grain de sa peau, ainsi que l'odeur qui émanait d'elle. Les fragrances de cerise me rendaient dingues. Elle resta quelque peu interdite, et je vis ses yeux fixer mes lèvres à son tour. Je mourais d'envie d'embrasser les siennes, les goûter mais seulement je la respectais bien trop pour faire quoique ce soit qui pourrait la gêner.

Heureusement pour moi elle se leva et s'éloigna de moi alors que mon regard la parcourait une nouvelle fois. S'arrêtant sur son fessier qui damnerait un saint. Je déglutis.

- Bon et si on préparait ce repas ? fit-elle plus empressée que d'habitude sans avoir remarquer mon regard lubrique.

- Oui bonne idée, enfin je pense que si on veut dîner il vaut mieux que ça soit vous.

- Castle vous êtes certainement mal en point pour penser que je peux mieux cuisiner que vous. Dois-je vous rappeler la vision d'horreur de mon réfrigérateur ?

- Non détective ça ne sera pas la peine. Mais je sais que vous savez cuisiner. Une femme comme vous, c'est obligé.

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ? S'enquit 'elle méfiante

- Qu'une femme si sensuelle que vous l'est aussi sur le plan alimentaire.

Je la sentis gênée par ma remarque, comme lorsque je lui faisais un compliment. Les situations se multipliaient entre nous et semblaient encore plus fréquentes que d'habitude. Mais après tout c'était normal, nous étions seuls et sans enquête en arrière plan, juste cette complicité entre nous qui semblait être capable d'abattre tous les murs, y compris celui qu'elle avait bâti autour d'elle.

Alors qu'elle réalisait un inventaire en bonne et due forme du contenu de mon réfrigérateur je l'observais, la trouvant toujours plus belle et parfaite. Bien évidemment j'étais fou de son corps, elle était sublime. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. J'aimais aussi le contenu de Kate Beckett, son âme, sa gentillesse, son intelligence, sa force. Tout en elle me faisait totalement vibrer. Alors, il était certain qu'en tant qu'homme c'était plus facile de tout mettre sur son physique de rêve mais il y avait tellement plus que ça, au-delà de tout autre chose.

- Alors vous trouvez votre bonheur lieutenant ?

- Oui, que diriez-vous de pâtes au saumon, tomates fraîches, ail et basilic ?

- J'en dis que j'en ai l'eau à la bouche, de toute manière fait par vos mains ça ne peut être que divin. Je la vis rougir de plus belle tellement craquante lorsqu'elle est gênée.

Elle sortit méticuleusement tous les ingrédients et tout préparer d'avance. Comme dans son travail elle était très méthodique et rituelle, et j'observais tous ses gestes avec le plus grand plaisir. Quant tout fut disposé sur le plan de travail elle pencha la tête en arrière, passa sa main dans ses cheveux et les rassembla en un chignon simple.

Mon Dieu j'étais fou quand elle commençait à toucher sa chevelure ondulée en ma présence. J'avais tellement envie de passer mes doigts entre ses mèches, apprécier ses boucles naturelles, caresser le soyeux de ses cheveux, enfouir mon visage mon m'imprégner de leur délicate odeur. Je savais en plus qu'elle avait un parfum totalement intoxiquant. J'en avais eu la confirmation les fois où nous nous étions retrouvés très proches l'un de l'autre. Et aujourd'hui il y avait eu plus d'une occasion. Son chemisier était déboutonné jusqu'au troisième bouton et laissait dévoiler ses merveilles. Elle n'était certes pas poitrinaire, mais ses seins étaient parfaits, beaux comme elle l'était. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir des idées terribles en la regardant, déglutissant au possible j'essayais de me contenir.

J'étais frustré de ne pas pouvoir être à côté d'elle, l'aider. En même temps je devais me rendre à la réalité que si j'avais été en forme olympique jamais elle n'aurait passé le week end avec moi et j'aurai été seul comme un rat. Je devais donc profiter de sa présence pour me rapproche r d'elle, lui faire comprendre qui elle était pour moi. Mais plus facile à dire qu'à faire alors que j'étais en fauteuil roulant. Remarquez j'avais tout essayé avec elle, sauf susciter la pitié. Peut être était-ce ça son talon d'Achille. Non je souhaitais qu'elle me prenne moi tout entier et pas seulement parce que je lui faisais de la peine handicapé.

Je continuais de l'observer cuisiner. Elle semblait suivre une recette qu'elle connaissait très bien et des odeurs délicieuses parvenaient déjà à mes narines. A un instant je la vis se saisir de la cuillère en bois et la porter à sa bouche pour goûter sa préparation. Elle souffla dessus pour éviter de se brûler. Elle était si mignonne, belle, magnifique, fantasmagorique...Ahhhh… Puis elle se tourna vers moi et apporta la cuillère à ma bouche en me disant :

- Goûtez Castle !

J'aurai tout autant aimé goûter à sa bouche plutôt qu'à la cuillère qu'elle me tendait mais j'obéissais fermant les yeux et gémissant en saisissant la cuillère dans ma bouche. Ses lèvres avaient touché cette ustensile alors je savourais religieusement l'instant. Quand je rouvrais les yeux, je m'apercevais qu'elle avait un peu de coulis de tomates à la commissure des lèvres. C'était une invitation au baiser, ça.

- Vous avez du coulis là fis-je en désignant sa bouche.

- Ah, merci fit-elle maladroitement.

Alors qu'elle allait retirer le surplus, dans un sursaut de courage et de bravoure qui m'étonna moi-même, j'arrêtais son geste en lui saisissant le poignet de manière assez autoritaire. Elle me fixa, ne semblant pas très bien comprendre où je voulais en venir. Si j'avais été plus couillu je l'aurai embrassé lui retirant ce reliquat de coulis de tomates avec ma langue. Mais voyons la vérité en face, j'étais déjà en fauteuil roulant et je risquais de finir mort une balle entre les deux yeux si jamais j'osais porter ma bouche à la sienne comme je rêvais de le faire.

Alors tout doucement, lascivement presque je fis glisser mon pouce sur le contour de sa bouche et récoltais le surplus. Elle ne quittait pas mon mouvement de ses yeux. Le vert émeraude bloquait sur mon doigt. Je décidais de jouer avec elle un peu, voulant tester la solidité des fondations du mur qu'elle avait érigé. Alors je portais mon doigt à ma bouche, la fixant à mon tour et récupérais le coulis de tomates, fermant les yeux et ayant un nouveau gémissement. Quand je rouvrais mes yeux, elle était toujours penchée et aussi proche de moi. Son inclinaison faisait que j'avais une vue imprenable sur sa poitrine de mes rêves. Mais ce sont ses yeux et son visage qui me captivaient le plus. Elle avait la bouche entrouverte, les pupilles dilatées et sa respiration semblait difficile. Parfait on était à présent deux dans cette situation. Sans trop me faire d'illusion j'avais la confirmation qu'elle n'était pas insensible à ce qui pouvait se passer entre nous. Intérieurement je me dis que c'était le week end pour tenter quelque chose, handicapé ou pas.

Kate

Que venait il de faire ? Mon Dieu c'était si subjectif, il avait bien de l'aplomb ce soir, s'il continuait ainsi je ne durerai pas !

Je soupirais cette soirée serait très longue. Je déglutis essayant de reprendre le contrôle de moi-même mais les yeux qu'il me faisait à ce moment me rendais la tache plus qu'ardue. Mon dieu toutes ces situations ambiguës me rendaient folle. La séance sur son lit puis ma chute sur ses genoux, j'avais sentis son désir pour moi renaître et même si j'en avait été flatté c'est plutôt la gêne qui avait dominée.

- Bon on mange j'ai faim moi ! Me dit Castle me sortant de mes pensées.

- Oui ! Répondis je simplement.

Nous mangeâmes parlant de tout et de rien, Castle s'évertuait à me faire rire et il réussissait plutôt bien son sourire était radieux comme si me voir rire le comblait de bonheur, de mon coté le faite qu'il soit là à mes cotés me réjouissais, j'avais beau nier l'évidence mon partenaire m'attirait, oui plus que je ne pouvais l'admettre et cela compliquait les choses comment me contenir dans ce cas.

Je soupirais regardant Castle s'approcher de la chaîne hi fi, il l'alluma et après un sourire espiègle enclencha le mode cd, les premières notes de musiques me parvinrent bon sang à quoi jouait il ?

.com/watch?v=ZjmLElcNTbU&feature=fvst

- Tu danses ? J'éclatais de rire. Il se leva s'approcha de moi gauchement il perdit l'équilibre et nous nous retrouvâmes tous les deux sur le canapé, lui sur moi la tête dans…oh my god poitrine, je me sentis rougir violemment, lui releva la tête lentement un sourire niais sur le visage.

.

- Désolé !

- Même pas vrai ! Dis je en criant presque. Son sourire toujours aussi débile sur sa face, sa tête n'avait pas bougé de mes seins, même si je trouvais cela agréable je le repoussais.

- Dégages idiot ! Il se releva et me toisa un air de défi dans les yeux, je compris où il voulait en venir, il voulait poursuivre notre danse ou tout du moins la commencer au choix.

- Dans ton état ? Vraiment tu te fiches de moi ? Pourtant il s'approcha puis arrivé devant moi se hissa de son siège et se mit debout, nous étions face à face. Il me regarda intensément un sourire sur les lèvres. Il se rapprocha à l'extrême saisissant ma taille me rapprochant de lui, il se colla à mon bassin.

- Pas besoin de se mouvoir pour que deux corps en osmoses communiques. Ce fut comme une explosion dans ma tête, il me regardait de ce regard si intense et vrai, j'y lus, du désir oui un désir plus qu'intense mais aussi autre chose, de l'admiration, du dévouement et…je n'osais mettre un mot dessus mais alors qu'il approchais sa joue de la mienne, la collant le mot sortit à voix haute :

- Amour… Il détacha sa joue de la mienne, laissant une sensation de vide comme si l'on venait de m'écorcher vive. Puis me scruta et enfin finit pa dire un sourire béa au lèvres.

- Oui ? Tu m'as appelé ? Je restais interloquée, puis au bout de quelques instants je souris rentrant dans son jeu.

- Oui ! Dis moi amour ? Où vais-je dormir ce soir ? Je le vis déglutir bruyamment. Je me rapprochais de lui à l'extrême savourant la musique, fermant les yeux, je sentais son regard sur moi et ça me plaisait plus cela n'aurait dû. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux je croisais deux perles bleues foncées. Il avait la bouche entre ouverte fixant mes lèvres avec envie, cela me troubla, il fallait que je le détourne de son intention car s'il continuait à fixer ma bouche ainsi je finirais par m'emparer de la sienne pour un baiser avide. Je détournais le regard. M'éloignant un peu mais c'était sans compter sur mon partenaire.

- Non tu n'as pas le droit de briser ce moment. Posant sa joue sur la mienne, m'électrisant au passage, il se mouvait lentement contre moi. Je sentis sa main remonter de mon dos à mes cheveux, elle s'y égara, s'y perda et moi je ne parvenais plus à réfléchir alors que son autre main faisait pression sur mes reins pour un contact plus profond entre nos deux corps, je fermais les yeux, laissant aller ma tête contre son épaule nos balancements étaient lents et mobiles mais je ne pouvais rêver mieux à ce moment une symbiose parfaite entre nous. Nos corps l'un contre l'autre bougeaient à peine mais semblaient vibrer au contact de l'autre. Je me décollais quelque peu de lui pour le regarder, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur que j'avais déjà surpris par le passé mais cette fois c'était plus intense encore.

Il se pencha sur moi, ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à seulement quelques centimètres des miennes, je sentais son souffle sur ma bouche, un frisson me parcourut lorsque je rompis le contact corporel en m'éloignant.

- Bon Writer Boy je suis épuisée, montre moi ma chambre. Dans un sourire il s'approcha et me susurra :

- Man ! C'est writer Man ! Je souris, décidément prenant tous les risques ce soir.

- Cela reste à prouver. M'entendis je dire m'étonnant moi-même. Non je n'avais pas pu dire cela, c'est pas possible c'était pas sortit de ma bouche. Je vis Rick s'approcher de moi son visage s'arrêta a quelque centimètre du mien.

- Mais je ne demande que cela détective ! Cette réplique eue pour but de me scotcher sur place. En même temps j'avais bien cherché trop dirais je.

Comme s'il avait senti mon trouble, il passa à autre chose pour me permettre de reconstruire ma poker face.

Rick

Je ne reconnaissais pas mon audace, jamais je n'avais osé aller si loin dans mes provocations à l'égard de Kate. Et à présent elle me fixait, la bouche entrouverte ne sachant pas quoi répondre à ma dernière bombe et pour une fois ne coupant pas court à l'échange. C'est donc une des rares fois où c'est moi qui arrêta l'allumage, une fois n'est pas coutume me direz vous.

- Je vais vous montrer votre chambre Kate.

- Ok, merci répondit-elle en me souriant semblant soulagée.

Sans que nous ayons à verbaliser la chose, elle m'aida à remonter les escaliers nous menant à l'étage. Cette fois-ci le trajet se fit en une fois. Je l'accompagnais dans la chambre d'amis, où heureusement le lit était fait et propre. Je me voyais mal lui demander de changer les draps et de refaire le lit, cela aurait était assez mal venu.

- Voilà vous allez dormir là, ça vous ira ?

- Oui parfait. Par contre Castle…

- Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

- C'est que…pourriez-vous…

Elle était hésitante et se mordillait la lèvre, je trouvais cela diablement sexy. Pensant comprendre ce qu'elle semblait avoir du mal à me dire, je proposais la sortant de sa gêne encore une fois :

- Vous avez besoin d'affaires de nuit ?

- Oui cela serait en effet utile ! fit-elle, troublée.

Elle était toujours surprise lorsque j'arrivais à anticiper ses attentes, ses désirs. Je me serai fait un bonheur de lui montrer que j'étais capable d'en anticiper bien d'autres, mais bien qu'un peu moins peureux ce soir dans mes démarches vis-à-vis d'elle, je n'étais pas non plus fou au point d'aller plus loin, je me souvenais de ses aptitudes au sport de combat et je ne voulais pas me retrouver avec l'autre jambe et bras dans le plâtre aussi. J'allais dans ma chambre suivit par Kate. Je tentais de me hisser sur un bras pour atteindre l'étagère où se trouvait les tee shirt mais c'était présumé de mes forces, n'ayant pas bloqué les roues de mon fauteuil, je me retrouvais les fesses par terre alors que le fauteuil fuyait mon derrière. Kate se précipita pour me relever, elle bloqua les roues du fuyard et m'aida à m'asseoir, là encore je pu profite d'un moment d'allégresse, humant l'odeur de ses cheveux, je la sentis frémir sous mon souffle et très vite, elle se redressa pour s'éloigner encore et toujours de moi.

- Castle ! C'est pas malin, demandez au lieu de jouer au téméraire !

- Oui il est vrai que ce n'était pas très malin, servez vous ! Kate me fixa puis piocha un tee shirt au hasard. Elle fixa son attention de nouveau sur moi et demanda un peu gênée.

- J'aimerai bien un bas aussi si possible.

- Oui je n'y avais pas pensé. Je vais vous donner un pantalon de mère, ça sera plus approprié. Nous allâmes dans la chambre de ma mère et j'indiquais à ma partenaire où se trouvait, les pantalons d'intérieurs, de ma mère.

J'aurai rêvé de la voir au matin dans un de mes caleçons, mais par sécurité pour mes hormones et pour moi-même, je pense qu'il était préférable qu'elle porte un legging appartenant à mère, déjà en pensant que un de mes tee shirt allait touché sa peau me rendais euphorique, j'étais bien décider après son départ à ne plus jamais le lavé ou porté, je le garderais toujours près de moi tel un doudou d'enfant.

Je prenais congés d'elle, il était relativement tard j'étais épuisé, presque anormalement ; j'avais des courbatures dans le dos et un début de migraine.

- Je vais aller me coucher.

- Attendez je vais vous aider.

Elle me raccompagna jusqu'à ma chambre tout doucement. Elle était très attentive et attentionnée à mon égard, cela me faisait très plaisir. Dans la mesure où elle me soutenait, nous étions très proches. Encore. Et de ce fait j'avais des émanations de son odeur qui me parvenaient. Sa senteur suffisait à me retourner complètement, qu'en serait-il le jour où j'aurai plus d'elle ; si jamais cela arrivait, bien entendu.

Etant perdu dans mes pensées je n'avais pas remarqué que nous étions arrivés dans ma chambre. C'est la voix de Kate qui me ramena sur terre, enfin plutôt au paradis tellement les sons qui sortaient d'elle étaient magiques. Et encore je ne parlais que la douce mélodie de ses paroles et ne songeais pas aux autres tonalités qu'elle pourrait émettre. Mon esprit était toujours aussi actif quand il s'agissait de divaguer sur Kate Beckett. Il faut dire qu'il y avait matière à :

- Castle ?

- Moui…fis-je à moitié conscient.

- Venez au lit ! Je la fixais troublé, elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte du double sens de ses paroles mais moi j'étais dans un état second jamais je n'aurai pensé entendre cette phrase, mais à cet instant j'aurai aimé qu'elle apparaisse dans un tout autre contexte ; même si je ne me défaisais pas de l'idée que Kate était une tigresse et que donc elle préférait les actes aux paroles.

Je me laissais faire, elle m'aida à m'allonger en ayant pris soin au préalable de mettre de côté la couette. Puis ensuite elle la rabattit sur moi et arrangea le lit. Elle me bordait comme un enfant. Son visage magnifique était penché sur moi et il m'était impossible de ne pas le regarder, même si mes yeux étaient souvent attirés par son chemisier. Elle n'avait pas encore revêtu le t-shirt de nuit, je profitais donc d'une vue plongeante sur sa féminité. Elle me sourit, me déposant un baiser, tendre sur le front tout en me disant :

- Bonne nuit Castle. Me dit elle dans un murmure.

- Bonne nuit Kate. Répondis-je d'une voix mal assurée.

Elle m'avait totalement troublé. Comment voulait-elle que je parvienne à dormir avec elle à côté alors qu'elle venait de me déposer un délicat baiser sur le haut de la tête. Le contact de ses lèvres avec ma peau m'avait littéralement transcendé.

Elle quitta la pièce, je l'accompagnais du regard souriant en voyant qu'elle se retournait avant de pousser légèrement la porte, ses lèvres formant un sourire à leur tour. Elle ne la ferma pas totalement. J'entendis ses bruits de pas feutré dans le couloir. Je me sentais étrange, totalement fiévreux. J'imaginais que cela avait un lien avec la présence de Kate ici. Alors j'éteignais la lumière et m'endormait avec une seule personne en tête comme bien souvent, ma muse.

Une heure passa peut être mais je ne me sentais pas bien. J'étais en sueur, une migraine retentissait dans ma tête, j'avais des courbatures partout dans le corps. Tout ceci était dû à une forte fièvre qui montait en moi. Aux symptômes je savais ce qu'il m'arrivait, je refaisais une crise de paludisme. Je l'avais contracté lorsque j'étais parti en Afrique et depuis je faisais des crises de temps à autre ; notamment quand j'étais stressé ou très fatigué, voire les deux. C'était certainement la conjonction des deux ce soir qui me faisait avoir une crise. Oui j'étais nerveux de par la présence de Kate auprès de moi et épuisé de par ma mésaventure.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre chose à faire que de laisser passer l'accès, à moins d'aller à l'hôpital pour que l'on me donne de la quinine. Mais généralement je vivais les crises comme elles venaient et le lendemain les choses reprenaient leur cours ou presque.

La fièvre et mon mal de crâne me faisaient de plus en plus mal et je commençais à être agité. Ce fut le début des hallucinations et des délires. Conscient au départ, je finis par perdre pieds. J'étais agité, mais n'arrivais point à me contrôler, tremblant. Comme souvent lorsque j'avais des hallucinations ou des délires je revoyais Kate se faire tirer dessus, mais cette fois ci le sniper ne la manquait pas et elle était touchée en plein cœur et ne survivait pas. J'hurlais son prénom de toutes mes forces, mais rien n'y faisait.

-Kaaaaaaaaaaate, restes avec moiii, ne me laisses pas !

- Sssshhh Castle, je suis là.

- Kate, Kate non je t'en supplie ne meurs pas, tu n'as pas le droit.

- Castle écoutez-moi je suis là. Je ne parvenais pas à me calmer, mes hallucinations me terrifiaient, je sentais mon cœur palpiter à une vitesse folle, mon souffle était court, mes larmes coulaient sur mes joues sans que je puisse les arrêter

- Rick ! Je suis là, je vais bien !

La voix me semblait lointaine et irréelle, car elle était morte j'en étais certain. Je continuais à hurler son prénom à la mort. Au bout d'un moment je sentis quelque chose de frais sur mon visage, ce qui me fit quelque peu reprendre connaissance. Je mis certainement plusieurs minutes afin d'analyser qu'il s'agissait d'un gant de toilette que l'on me passait lentement sur le visage. On me fit asseoir dans le lit. Je me sentais vidé de toute énergie et très faible. Peu à peu je sortais de ma transe, mais ma crise n'était pas pour autant finie.

- Castle que se passe-t-il ?

- Ce n'est rien Beckett, retournez vous coucher.

- Certainement pas. Vous avez vu dans quel état vous êtes. Vous avez hurlé mon prénom à la mort et vous pensez sincèrement que je vais retourner au lit ? Que vous arrive-t-il ?

- Je fais une crise de paludisme.

- Comment vous avez chopé ça ?

- Lors d'une tournée promotionnelle en Afrique. Et depuis je fais des crises de temps en temps. C'est rare mais cela arrive. Y'en a qui en guérissent très bien manque de chance pour moi, j'en ai gardé des relents qui reviennent parfois.

- Et il n'y a rien à faire pour vous soulager ?

- Non ça passera tout seul.

- Est-ce que le gant frais vous fait du bien ?

C'était surtout de l'avoir à mes côtés qui me faisait le plus grand bien, mais il est vrai qu'un peu de fraîcheur me faisait du bien. Ses yeux tombèrent sur mon t-shirt qui était totalement trempé.

- Bon on va enlever votre t-shirt car vous êtes en sueur là. Il faut que votre peau respire.

Alors elle m'aida tout doucement à retirer mon haut. La scène était une nouvelle fois très intime et je n'arrivais pas à contrôler mes pensées. Elle me fit rallonger dans le lit, faisant pression de sa main sur mon torse et m'arrachant un tremblement presque imperceptible. Comme elle l'avait fait avec mon visage, elle passa le gant frais qu'elle rinçait régulièrement pour humecter sur mon torse. Ses gestes étaient très doux et calmes. Je fermais les yeux et essayais de respirer calmement afin de retenir toute réaction de 'hémisphère sud de mon corps. Je pensais gérer la situation mais quand elle passa sur mon ventre, s'attardant sur mon nombril ses mouvements se firent plus lents juste au dessus de mon bas de pyjama. Je dus retenir un grognement étant très sensible à ce niveau là, a fortiori quand la femme qui occupait mes fantasmes depuis quatre ans était sur mon lit, vêtue d'un de mes t-shirt en train de parcourir mon corps, même si cela n'était qu'avec un gant.

- Ca va mieux, me demanda-t-elle ?

Nos regards s'accrochèrent, ses yeux étaient brillants. Je savais les miens foncés par le désir plus que naissant. Elle me fixa un moment, la main droite gantée toujours sur mon ventre. Ses mouvements étaient plus des caresses à présent tellement ils étaient lascifs. Ma rationalité s'étant envolée dans la forte fièvre, je me surélevais un peu afin de capturer sa bouche pour l'embrasser. Je n'hallucinais plus mais était quand même assez fou pour tenter cette démarche. Au contact de ses lèvres sur la mienne, je ne retins pas cette fois-ci un long gémissement sonore sortit de ma gorge.

J'avais tellement rêvé de l'embrasser et la réalité était encore meilleure, au delà de tout, au delà de notre baiser undercover. Je passais ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure lui demandant l'accès à sa bouche. Elle ne me refusa point l'entrée. Lorsque nos langues entrèrent en contact se fut l'électrochoc, je gémis à nouveau ; son auquel elle fit écho en s'impliquant d'avantage dans le baiser.

Je me retrouvais plaqué contre le lit et Kate sur moi, se mouvant légèrement contre mon corps, bien entendu celui de ma muse au contact du mien fit réagir toutes mes cellules sans mettre fin au baiser.

Je glissais une main sous son t-shirt pour la presser à moi d'avantage, me délectant de la douceur de sa peau et là elle détacha ses lèvres des miennes semblant reprendre conscience :

- Castle, non on ne peut pas !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- On ne peut pas. Vous venez d'avoir une crise et je n'ai pas à profiter de vous de la sorte.

- Profites, profites… Kate, mon corps est entièrement à toi comme tout le reste.

Je lui offrais mon corps si elle le souhaitait. J'aurai été ravi qu'elle me viole, même si comme je le lui avais déjà dit auparavant, pour les femmes il suffisait de demander.

Mais bien sur elle n'en fit rien elle me regarda un long moment, posant une main sur ma joue, elle murmura :

- Pas comme ça ! Puis après avoir effleuré mes lèvres des siennes, elle sortit de la chambre.

Pas comme ça ? Cela voulait il dire que lorsque je serais en pleine forme, elle l'envisageait. Un sourire de débile naquit sur mon visage. Kate Beckett la femme pour qui je me languissais envisageait enfin de me laisser une chance, c'est sur cette pensée idyllique que je m'endormais.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Deuxième partie de l'OS Nurse Beckie toujours **__**co-écrit avec Madoka-Ayu**__**, n'oubliez pas que nous sommes deux dans les reviews ! Merci pour vos nombreux retours sur la partie 1. Vous allez nous détester à la fin…mais on reviendra…peut être !**_

**Kate**

J'étais partie assez précipitamment car si j'étais restée une seconde de plus, je n'aurais pas pu résister. Déjà j'avais été trop loin lorsque j'avais voulu rafraîchir Rick qui était en sueur, cela ressemblait plus à des caresses qu'autre chose. Des idées pas toutes très catholique avaient envahies mon esprits lors de mes soins. Je m'étais imaginée tant de choses avec son corps, lui à ma merci, j'aurai voulu en profiter mais cela n'était pas correct malgré ce qu'il m'avait dit… « Mon corps est entièrement à toi comme tout le reste ». Cette phrase m'avait vraiment bouleversée, je savais bien depuis le début qu'il me désirait mais au fil des années, j'avais vu une évolution, il était passé de coureur à célibataire endurci, depuis sa rupture d'avec Gina il y a de ça plus d'un an, je ne lui avais pas connu d'autres femmes dans sa vie, mise à part…moi… Je me mordis les lèvres en repensant à sa déclaration. Comme d'habitude j'avais évité le sujet en prétendant ne pas me souvenir mais cette déclaration m'avait chamboulé le cœur, j'étais heureuse mais j'avais une trouille atroce. Je soupirais première nuit et déjà, j'avais une furieuse envie d'aller le rejoindre lui arracher ses vêtements et lui faire l'amour avec passion mais je devais me contrôler, c'était une torture mais je devais me contrôler pour ne pas tout gâcher, J'avais besoin de temps encore oui juste encore un peu…

Après cette très courte nuit qui avait été peuplée de rêves plus torrides les uns que les autres, je me levais en age, mon corps était bouillant comme si j'avais chopé la fièvre de Castle sauf que ce n'était pas le même genre de fièvre qui avait envahit mon corps je me levais bien décidée à refroidir mes ardeurs. J'ouvris la porte de la chambre et courais jusqu'à la salle de bain que j'ouvris sans penser qu'elle pouvait être occupée à cette heure si matinale :

- Castle ! Il se retourna encore une fois à moitié nu heureusement pour mon salut il semblait ne pas avoir pu enlever son caleçon mais après mes rêves de la nuit même torse nu cela suffisait à me mettre dans un état second.

Nos regards se fixèrent un long moment, j'essayais de me détourner mais c'était plus fort que moi. J'avançais vers lui comme hypnotisée, mon cerveau ne contrôlait plus rien, juste mon désir…

Mais contre tout attente, il tourna le regard en souriant, je me stoppais qu'est ce qui le faisait sourire ? Un peu agacée ou frustrée au choix je lui demandais.

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait sourire ainsi ?

- Vous ! J'ouvris les yeux en grands et la bouche avec. « Moi » avait il ressenti le désir qui émanait de moi ? Remarque cela aurait été difficile de ne pas le ressentir tout mon être l'appelait. Mais pourquoi s'en amusait-il ?

- Je suis si amusante sans rien faire ?

- Je veux dire pas vous par vous-même mais votre tee shirt c'est amusant que le hasard ait fait que vous preniez celui là ! Me répondit-il en riant. Je baissais les yeux sur le tee shirt que je portais et souris à mon tour. Oui c'était amusant que le hasard ait fait que le premier tee shirt que je prenne soit un à l'effigie de Nikki Heat. C'était assez drôle et je me mis à rire aussi.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'hilarité, le silence reprit place dans la pièce. Il me regarda intensément, une ombre traversa et s'y installa pour assombrir ses iris bleus.

Mon désir toujours présent en moi s'accentua, je déglutis et après un effort surhumain je parvins à maîtriser et balbutiais.

- Vous…comment vous avez fait pour arriver à vous lever seul.

- Pas compliqué ça, j'ai mon ange gardien qui avait placé mon fauteuil juste à coté de mon lit et comme il a eu la bonne idée de bloquer les roues, je ne me suis pas retrouvé le cul par terre et comme j'étais déjà torse nu ça m'a facilité la chose! Je lui souris.

- Bien mais pourquoi n'avoir pas appelé ?

- Parce que vous avez besoin de sommeil ! Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller et bon c'est un peu gênant quand même.

- Il ne faut pas vous sentir gêné comme ça, je suis là pour vous assister jusqu'au retour d'Alexis et Martha !

- Oui bien sur et je vous en remercie mais comment dire là …c'est… euh… enfin… pour…la euh toilette de euh… Il se racla la gorge puis lança un coup d'œil à son caleçon. Je compris où il voulait en venir. Me mordant la lèvre inférieure nerveusement.

- Oh ! Euh oui en effet, cela est un peu compliqué… Je l'observais un moment puis il se racla la gorge à nouveau.

- Euh vous avez la salle de bain d'Alexis si vous voulez… Je pris conscience enfin que cela faisait au moins cinq minutes que je le fixais d'un regard sombre. Je sortais précipitamment non sans renverser la corbeille de linge propre près à être repassé posée sur la commode.

- Zut ! Je repliais le linge soigneusement, mon partenaire vint m'aider, il se baissa comme il le pouvait de son siège malheureusement en même temps que moi et nos fronts s'entrechoquèrent.

- Outch ! Nous redressâmes la tête en même temps et là encore nos visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, son souffle sur ma joue, m'électrisait. Mais mon Dieu arrêtez cette torture, je ne vais pas passer le week end encore une nuit et deux longues journées à durer, je serais morte de frustration ou par combustion, carbonisée de désir.

- Bon appelez dès que vous avez fini ! Dis-je laissant le linge restant au sol et sortant de la salle de bain.

- Je ramasserais le linge plus tard. Lançais-je en refermant la porte derrière moi. Une douche froide et de toute urgence surtout.

Après dix minutes sous un jet glacé, c'est grelottante que je tournais le bouton d'eau chaude enfin, gémissant de bien être sous le jet brûlant. Puis commençais à me laver prenant mon gel douche à la cerise que j'avais entreposé ici lors de ma douche d'hier. Je souris en pensant qu'il adorait cette odeur. Depuis qu'il m'en avait fait la remarque je n'en avais pas changé. J'avais beau prétendre le contraire mais tous ses compliments, ses attentions me faisaient vibrer. Car j'avais eu des prétendants mais jamais aucun n'avait eu de comportement si attentionné envers moi, il précédait le moindre de mes désirs, à chaque fois que j'avais eu envie de quelque chose il avait était là. Avec un café, un beignet, des fleurs et mieux encore sa présence perpétuelle lorsque je n'étais pas bien. Pourquoi ne pas nous laisser une chance dans ce cas parce que justement je ne voulais pas perdre tout ça, son amitié si précieuse mais à force de le faire languir n'allait-il pas se lasser de moi. Après tout aussi amoureux qu'il soit, il restait un homme avec ses besoins, un homme qui avait besoin de tendresse, d'amour, surtout d'amour, oui il le méritait tant. Je me sentais cruelle de ne rien lui donner en échange de toute cette dévotion. Je ne méritais certainement pas tout cet amour qu'il avait pour moi. Pourtant j'avais vraiment envie d'être avec lui il était le seul qui me faisait perdre pied et c'était bien là le problème certainement en plus du fait que l'affaire de ma mère hantait toujours mon esprit. Je ris « fausse excuses ma petite, tu es juste une handicapée des sentiments qui a peur de s'investir dans une relation sérieuse et d'en souffrir ». S'il lui arrivait quelque chose à lui aussi, comment ferai-je pour me sortir, je ne le supporterai pas. Mais pourquoi perdre du temps la vie est si courte au final que je sois avec lui ou pas, je l'aime comme une folle alors qu'elle risque je prenais ? De l'aimer encore plus, de me perdre… Je soupirais. Me perdre par moment j'avais déjà cette impression, ne pas savoir qui je suis…

Je finis par sortir de la douche me séchais puis m'habillais avec des affaires propres de mon sac, je réfléchissais, il fallait que je rentre chez moi pour récupère d'autres affaires de rechange ainsi que des vêtements pour la nuit de samedi à dimanche.

En sortant dans le couloir je constatais que Rick n'était toujours pas sortit de la salle de bain. Je frappais donc à la porte.

- Castle ça va ?

- Euh oui oui, petit problème technique rien de grave !

- Comment ça un problème technique ? J'entre !

- Non je… J'entrais et cette fois mon sang se figea puis s'évapora de mes veines sous l'effet de la chaleur qui envahissait mon corps. Il était entièrement nu se débattant avec son boxer qu'il tentait de remettre. Je déglutis, soufflant tentant de reprendre mes esprits mais cela était vraiment plus que difficile mes yeux s'étaient fixés sur ses fesses, il me tournait le dos à présent mais en entrant j'avais pu apercevoir son… Mon Dieu comment arriver à me maîtriser maintenant.

- Euh lieutenant, ça me dérange pas ce regard plein d'envie sur mon corps d'apollon mais à moins d'aller jusqu'au bout de vos intentions, un peu d'intimité serait pas mal ! J'ouvris la bouche, je n'arrivais pas en croire son audace comment pouvait il dire cela, on se cherchait régulièrement, se tournait autour, on s'allumait mais depuis quelques temps cela se faisait de manière bien plus subtile. Il n'avait pas été aussi direct depuis les premiers débuts de notre relation à moins que… A moins qu'il veuille me faire passer un message.

Je finis par sortir à contre cœur, entendant un long râle derrière mon dos, je compris que j'avais vu juste dans mes théories. Me mordant les lèvres, je soupirais cela devenait une habitude les soupirs de frustration, j'allais finir par imploser.

J'allais préparer le petit déjeuner et après une dizaine de minutes, mon écrivain m'appela, j'allais l'aider à descendre les escaliers me délectant de son odeur exquise. Je le regardais il n'était pas rasé et ce coté un peu négligé lui donnait un air encore plus attirant, comme lors de notre rencontre.

Arrivés en bas, je l'assis sur une chaise et repartis chercher son fauteuil. Ceci fait il se rassit dedans avec mon aide. Puis je nous guidais jusqu'à la cuisine. Je m'affairais à préparer, le petit déjeuner, je décidais donc de mettre en place tout ce qu'il me fallait sur le plan de travail.

- Qu'allez nous nous faire de bon ?

- Au choix, Pancakes ou gaufres ?

- Woo pancakes, les gaufres c'est à moi de vous en faire…un jour peut être…Me dit il sur un ton rêveur. Je lui souris et commençais ma préparation.

- Vous pouvez préparer le café ?

- Bien chef ! Je souris, lui tendant un broc d'eau pour remplir la cafetière ! Il me la prit et rempli la machine se hissant un sur se hissant sur son bras valide sans avoir oublié de bloquer les roues,

- Ca va vous y arrivez ?

- Oui sans problème du moment que j'ai un appui ! Je l'observais un moment ses gestes étaient un peu désordonnés dû à son équilibre précaire et je m'en amusais. Pendant que moi je m'affairais à battre ma pâte, la battant avec vigueur. Je le vis finir de préparer le café puis il se rassit dans son fauteuil et prit deux assiettes deux tasses et des couverts qu'il posa sur ses genoux puis se dirigeant vers la table qui dressa pour le petit déjeuner. Je pensais immédiatement à un couple de jeunes mariés préparant leur petit déjeuner. Cette pensée me fit rougir, pour se marier il faut déjà être un couple. Pour ça je devais y mettre du mien et cesser de fuir.

- Kate ? Je sursautais au son de la voix de mon partenaire. Je me tournais ver lui et le regardais il tenait des fruits dans ses mains.

- Ca vous ferait envie ? J'acquiesçais il prit donc un couteau se hissa de nouveau hors de son siège et entreprit de peler des pommes, éplucher des oranges et équeuter des fraises puis il coupa les fruits en dés, qu'il entreposa dans un saladier. Je le regardais faire fascinée par la situation. Décidément préparer le petit déjeuner avec lui était un plaisir. Je pensais que j'en prendrai vite l'habitude.

Se sentant observé certainement, il tourna la tête vers moi et me fit un sourire si tendre qu'il me fit bondir le cœur hors de ma poitrine. Je lui en rendais un gênée et me remis à la tache.

Lorsque tout fut près nous déjeunâmes en silence mais pas un silence pesant mais reposant, j'étais dans une bulle d'allégresse, heureuse… Je pinçais mes lèvres heureuse alors que nous n'étions même pas encore un couple…Je m'imaginais cette scène chaque matin avec des baisers torrides et des petits déjeuners souvent interrompus par des ébats passionnés de par notre désir plus fort que tout…Je soupirais puis secouais la tête comment ça pas encore en couple, j'envisageais vraiment quelque chose avec Rick …

- C'est les meilleurs pancakes du monde, j'en mangerai des comme ça tous les matins, ils… Arrêtant sa phrase, il réalisa ce que sa phrase pouvait avoir comme double sens. Il semblerait que mes pensées étaient partagées comme souvent. Un nouvel échange visuel eut lui entre lui et moi, intense comme toujours. Il s'approcha de moi, caressant ma joue, je fermais les yeux. Sentant son visage approcher du mien, je me tendais, le cœur battant la chamade.

Je devais faire quelque chose mais je n'y parvenais pas et lorsque ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec les miennes, je chavirais totalement, je me retins à son bras, pour ne pas tomber de ma chaise mais alors que sa langue passait sur mes lèvres pour demander un accès plus approfondi, je finis par rompre le contact en me levant débarrassant la table, j'entreposais la vaisselle dans l'évier. Et me retournais vers lui et constatais qu'il avait baissé la tête tristement fixant un point invisible. Je l'avais encore blessé en détournant le regard.

- Castle ! Il leva la tête vers moi, le visage défait. Je soupirais.

- Je vais rentrer récupère des affaires, je reviens, laissez tout en plan je m'en occuperai à mon retour.

- Hum…Ok ! Fut tout ce qu'il me répondit. Je me dirigeais vers la porte afin de sortir, il m'interpella

- Prenez les clés. Je m'exécutais et en ouvrant la porte du loft sans me retourner je dis :

- Bientôt Castle, je te le promets. Et je refermais la porte derrière moi, bouleversée par ma propre phrase.

**Rick**

Elle était partie maintenant depuis quelques minutes, mais j'étais resté, je n'avais pas bougé d'un millimètre comme si les derniers mots qu'elle avait prononcés avaient généré une paralysie en moi, de tout mon corps et mon être. Mes pensées quant à elles étaient littéralement affolées. Son message semblait pourtant clair, mais je ne savais pas sous quel registre le lire. En même temps elle me laissait entrevoir une possibilité, mais encore et toujours elle n'était pas prête, me demandait du temps.

Pourtant si je revenais sur nos dernières heures, je ne l'avais jamais sentie si vulnérable, si tiraillée dans ses actes ou du moins c'était la première fois qu'elle se montrait sous ce jour là. A de nombreuses reprises j'avais, vu, senti, compris qu'elle était attirée par moi et qu'elle voulait que nous bâtissions quelque chose ensemble. Hier soir alors que nous nous embrassions elle avait réussi à mettre un terme au baiser, avant que tout retour soit impossible à franchir pour nous. Si nous avions été plus loin, nous n'aurions pas été en mesure de nous arrêter. Le désir était trop fort pour être tu lorsque enfin on lui laissait une occasion de s'exprimer.

Je faisais l'inventaire mental de tous les moments particuliers que nous avions eu depuis que nous étions entrés au loft hier. Déjà dans la vie quotidienne nous avions de nombreuses situations comme celles-ci, mais là les occurrences augmentaient. Et il m'était de plus en plus difficile de ne pas céder, d'arrêter de me retenir sur ce que je ressentais pour elle. Si le faisais encore à l'heure actuelle, c'était par pudeur, mais surtout pas respect pour elle. Je la respectais comme aucune autre personne sur terre. Au point d'encaisser en silence ses fuites, ce qu'elle pouvait me cacher, au point même d'avoir supporté qu'elle partage sa vie avec d'autres alors qu'elle n'était pas heureuse dans ces relations.

Je me souvenais d'une discussion que j'avais eue avec Alexis il y a quelques temps. Ma fille très éprise de son ami Ashley m'avait demandé ce que c'était l'amour. Je lui avais répondu en disant qu'évidemment au départ il y avait certainement une attirance physique ou psychologique, quelque chose qui attirait chez l'autre personne. Mais qu'ensuite, il y avait plus. L'amour c'était la complicité, ces moments que l'on pouvait partager à deux, comme seuls au monde, souhaitant que le temps s'arrête le temps d'une journée, d'une nuit, d'une vie. Et l'amour enfin avais-je fini, c'était respecter la personne que l'on aimait. Plus que soi même, ériger le bonheur de cette personne en priorité suprême, car son bonheur finirait par être le nôtre. Tout ce que j'avais dit à Alexis était ce que je ressentais pour Kate. Elle m'avait d'abord attiré physiquement et c'était largement encore le cas. Mais au-delà de son enveloppe charnelle à damner un saint, il y avait autre chose. Tout en elle faisait chavirer mon cœur.

Ne la sachant pas disponible, j'avais essayé de l'oublier, de la chasser de mon cœur. Mais alors même que j'étais avec Gina et elle avec Josh nous revenions l'un vers l'autre, encore plus qu'avant ; habités d'un sentiment qui au lieu de ternir brillait de mille feux. Car l'amour était cela aussi totalement irrationnel.

Je ne savais que ressentir, j'étais troublé. Elle m'avait demandé de l'attendre. Je l'avais déjà attendu ; mais je savais que je l'attendrai à vie même si c'est ce dont elle avait besoin. Je ne pouvais pas lui promettre que je ne céderai pas à la tentation avec d'autres femmes, mais elle serait charnelle et éphémère car mon cœur n'avait qu'une seule habitante : Katherine Beckett.

Penser à elle suffisait à faire battre mon cœur plus vite, étirer un sourire sur mes lèvres, me sentir plus grand, plus fort. Elle était devenue l'air nécessaire à ma vie. Bien que pestant d'être dans un fauteuil roulant je me délectais des moments privilégiés que je pouvais passer avec elle durant ce week-end. Je ne la forcerai pas mais j'étais décidé à lui montrer ce que pouvait être la vie avec moi, Richard Alexander Rodgers et non pas avec le pâle playboy Rick Castle que j'avais pu être avec elle au début.

Après cette introspection dans mes ressentis je décidais de faire ce que je faisais le mieux : désobéir aux ordres de Kate. Elle m'avait demandé de laisser la cuisine en l'état mais je préférais ranger pendant qu'elle n'était pas là. J'étais mal à l'aise à l'idée qu'elle sacrifiait un de ses rares week end libres pour s'occuper du malade pénible que j'étais. Si au moins je pouvais ranger cette cuisine, je me sentirai déjà mieux. Je réussis en étant très prudent à faire place nette, bloquant les roues de mon carrosse afin de ne pas me retrouver les fesses par terre quand cela était nécessaire. Je mis un temps considérable pour faire ce qu'un individu valide aurait accompli en moins de dix minutes. Cependant j'en retirais une certaine satisfaction et je m'autorisais à penser voire espérer que Kate en serait contente, voire fière et que peut être aurais-je le droit à un baiser de récompense. On redescend sur terre cow-boy me dit ma voix intérieure. Cette phrase aurait pu sortir tout droit de la bouche de Kate, mais c'est ma conscience qui parlait à cet instant.

Ma muse n'étant toujours pas rentrée, je me décidais à aller dans mon bureau pour mener une de mes activités préférées : l'écriture. Je n'avais qu'une main valide, mais tout était encore possible. Et puis je sentais mon imagination aussi débordante que la fièvre d'hier soir. Là encore les nombreuses scènes avec Kate étaient de véritables stimuli et je prévoyais une séance d'écriture assez frénétique. Plus que jamais je l'avais dans la peau et j'allais adorer écrire sur son personnage fictionnel qui avec le temps se rapprochait de plus en plus de la réalité.

**Kate**

J'étais en route pour le loft après avoir pris tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Je souris en repensant au petit extra que j'avais mis dans mon sac. Bientôt avais je dis, oui mais ce bientôt serait peut être là plus tôt que je ne l'aurai imaginé. J'avais fais le point sur mes sentiments durant cette séparation et le manque de lui m'avait frappé. Plus le temps passait et moins j'arrivais à me passer de sa présence. En fait je n'y parvenais plus du tout. Quant à cacher mes sentiments cela devenait impossible. Ce week end serait peut être un tournant pour nous, une évolution dans notre relation. Je me pinçais les lèvres pensant que dans son état nous serions chastes mais plus tard…Je soupirais je devenais vraiment de plus en plus obsédée, je repensais à la scène de la douche, j'avais eu le temps à mon grand bonheur d'apercevoir une chose des plus intéressantes, vantant la suite de notre aventure, je me mordis les lèvres fortement d'envie, sentant une vague de chaleur m'envahir. J'ouvrais la fenêtre et éteignais le chauffage il faisait subitement très chaud dans l'habitacle.

J'arrivais devant l'immeuble de Castle, saluais le gardien et décidais de monter les étages à pieds histoire, de refroidir mes ardeurs.

Arrivée devant la porte malgré le fait que j'avais les clés je frappais puis entrais.

- Castle ? Me revoilà ! Pas de réponse. Je déposais mon sac à l'entrée et constatais que la porte de son bureau était entre ouverte. Je la poussais légèrement et le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi était magique. Le grand Richard Castle en pleine fièvre créatrice une expression sur le visage que je ne lui connaissais pas. Il était tellement concentré qu'il n'avait pas remarqué ma présence. Dans son monde je pouvais comprendre par ses expressions les scènes qu'il écrivait, il était tout bonnement magnifique. Je me pinçais les lèvres le cœur battant je reculais de plusieurs pas pour ne pas le déranger et j'entrepris d'aller ranger mes affaires.

Cela fait j'allais dans la salle de bain de Castle pour ranger mes bêtises mais constatais que cela avait déjà été fait. Je secouais la tête, décidément il n'était pas raisonnable, je riais en pensant que ses fesses avaient encore fait office de pieds. Je descendais pou ranger la cuisine là encore il avait tout rangé, je commençais à me demander s'il avait besoin de moi. Mordant mes lèvres je pensais qu'il y a certainement plein de choses pour lesquelles il avait besoin de ma participation. Je secouais la tête décidément mes idées devenaient de plus en plus salaces.

Me sentant complètement inutile, je regardais autour de moi pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose à faire et je tombais sur la bibliothèque de Castle. Je m'en approchais parcourant les livres de mes doigts en les effleurant. Je m'arrêtais sur un qui n'avait aucune couverture, seulement un support papier avec un feuiller transparente en guise de protection, intriguée je le pris entre mes mains.

Le titre était « Dear Dad ».. Je me pinçais les lèvres comprenant que c'était certainement une nouvelle consacrée à son père. J'avais vraiment envie de le lire mais je n'osais pas, c'était personnel même s'il l'avait mis parmi ses livres, je n'avais pas le droit de violer son intimité ainsi. Je souris tout du moins pas celle là.

Je pris donc le dernier Nikki Heat que je connaissais par cœur mais que je trouvais le meilleur de la saga. Dans le dernier opus les sentiments des personnages avaient évolué vers autre chose. Ma première lecture m'avait bouleversée, j'avais tellement l'impression qu'il voulait me faire passer un message tout au long du roman mais la fin était terrifiante et j'avais compris que par cette dernière qu'il voulait me faire comprendre sa colère en même temps, je pouvais me mettre à sa place après mettre faite tirée dessus, je l'avais repoussé, lui avait promis de l'appeler et je ne l'avais jamais fait.

J'étais revenue vers lui parce qu'il détenait des informations que je voulais, mais en fait il me fallait tellement cette excuse pour oser revenir vers lui. Il m'avait pardonné et depuis ce jour nous n'avions cessé de rapprocher un peu plus chaque jour.

Je m'asseyais sur le canapé prenant une position confortable, m'adossant dans le creux de l'accoudoir j'étendais mes jambes sur le sol. Commençant ma lecture, je me plongeais vite dans les aventures de mon alter ego.

Je m'évadais me sentant partir, vivant les aventures de Nikki ce qui pour certain passage était presque vrai sauf pour les parties sexe…

Je sentis une main caresser ma joue.

- ate…

- Kate ?

- Eh oh la belle au bois dormant ? Je sortais peu à peu de mes songes quand m'étais-je endormie ? Les caresses de Castle persistaient, sa main englobait ma joue à présent et il la caressait de son pouce, me provoquant des frissons, je ne fis rien pour les stopper, refermant les yeux afin d'apprécier un peu plus.

- Kate il est l'heure de manger, j'ai commandé du chinois, je sais que tu adores ! Encore le tutoiement…Je remarquais qu'on passait souvent du vouvoiement au tutoiement pour revenir au tutoiement.

- Hum …

- Allez miss Beckett vos nems, rouleaux de printemps et samoussa accompagnés de vos nouilles aux crevettes, vous attendent avec impatience, ils ont hâte d'être dévorés par toi.

J'ouvris les yeux et le regardait, penché sur moi avec un sourire radieux et innocent. Se rendait-il compte du double sens de ses paroles. Pour ma part lorsque je le voyais me sourire ainsi, ce n'est pas les nouilles et ce qui les accompagnait que j'avais envie de dévorer.

Il se redressa dans son fauteuil puis s'éloigna, je me pinçais les lèvres, une journée et demie et une nuit, je ne tiendrai pas.

Nous mangeâmes parlant de tout et de rien, il me fit rire encore comme il savait si bien le faire. Ces moments avec lui étaient un véritable délice. J'y prenais dangereusement goût. Il voulu débarrasser, je l'arrêtais.

- Je sers à quoi si je ne fais rien autant repartir tout de suite.

- Oh non ! J'ai besoin de toi moi ! Pourquoi avais-je l'impression que ces paroles allaient au-delà de ma présence auprès de lui ce week end, de plus de nouveau le tutoiement, il fallait qu'il se décide tu ou vous.

- Bon Castle décidez-vous !

- Euh me décider mais de quoi ?

- Tutoiement ou vouvoiement ? Je vis qu'il était plus qu'étonné puis après mûre réflexion il sourit

- Je dirais les deux ! Au commissariat vous entre nous tu ? Je souris oui c'est exactement ce que je pensais.

- Ca me va très bien !

- Depuis le temps que l'on se connait pourquoi n'est-ce pas arrivé avant. Demanda-t'il.

Sa question avait un sous-entendu, ce n'était pas seulement sur le tutoiement.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment ! M'entendis-je dire. Nous nous regardâmes intensément, discutant en silence. Mon cœur s'emballait, j'avais envie qu'il m'embrasse qu'il me prenne dans ses bars, ses réflexions arrivaient si fréquemment. Mais il détourna le regard confus.

- Bien cet après midi ça te dit un film ? Je lui souris.

- Oui bien sur !

- Honneur aux femmes choisis. Je me dirigeais vers sa médiathèque et mon regard parcourut celle-ci et je m'arrêtais sur un film que j'avais vu y'a longtemps. Je le pris et le tendis à Rick qui le prit regarda le titre et sourit. Il l'inséra le DVD dans le lecteur. Il s'assit à mes cotés me regardant, je lui souris et portais mon attention sur le film que j'avais choisis, tentant d'oublier l'épaule de mon partenaire qui touchait la mienne diffusant sa chaleur dans tout mon corps l'électrisant au passage.

Le générique d'un Amour à New York débuta et je sentais déjà que ce film allait avoir une portée sur nous…

**Rick**

Les comportements adoptés par Kate m'étonnaient de plus en plus. En même temps elle restait celle que je connaissais, mais elle se montrait également sous un jour différent. Elle m'avait scotché sur place amenant le dilemme du tutoiement ou du vouvoiement entre nous. Selon moi continuer à nous vouvoyer permettait de mettre une barrière supplémentaire entre nous deux, c'était une mise à distance. Et c'était plus ou moins elle qui avait insisté pour que celle-ci tombe. Qu'était-elle en train de me dire ?

Et à présent nous étions tous les deux assis confortablement dans le canapé, nos corps faisant plus que s'effleurer accidentellement, ils étaient collés ; comme si enfin nous laissions opérer le magnétisme entre nos deux enveloppes charnelles. D'habitude elle freinait des quatre fers ce type de rapprochement, mais là elle faisait preuve d'un grand laisser aller, me laissant la toucher, la caresser de plus en plus souvent ; m'autorisant certaines phrases chargées de sens alors que d'habitude elle suréagissait.

Enfin que penser du film qu'elle avait choisi « Un Amour à New-York ». Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle et moi nous nous retrouvions à regarder un film que ce soit au cinéma ou dans un appartement. Mais c'était la première fois que son choix se portait sur un film de romance. D'habitude elle optait plus pour les films de science fiction ou policier.

Ayant déjà vu le film je me concentrais d'avantage sur la chaleur qui venait de son corps. La sensation de ses épaules proches de moi m'envoyait des décharges. Le film racontait une histoire d'amour, un coup de foudre entre un homme et une femme ; qui au fil du temps rataient des occasions. Cela me fit sourire. Nous aussi nous en avions raté un tas d'occasion. J'avais vu ce film il y a longtemps, mais j'en avais une toute autre lecture à présent. Etait-ce un effet de maturité ou tout simplement parce que j'avais rencontré l'Amour et qu'il était incarné dans la créature de rêve assise sur mon canapé.

Je la voyais sourire et réagir au film, très subtilement et discrètement ; mais moi qui la connaissais très bien je pouvais percevoir les éléments qui la faisaient réagir. J'avais du mal à comprendre la complexité de certaines histoires d'amour dans les films. Pourtant je qualifiais moi-même ma relation avec Kate de compliquée, mais je nous trouvais toujours des excuses alors que je peinais à en accorder aux héros qui jouaient devant nous. A une scène précise, lorsque Sarah embrassait son fiancé Lars, je ne me retenais et m'insurgeais ouvertement faisant un mouvement de ma main valide et disant :

- Mais comment peut-elle seulement l'embrasser alors qu'elle est sous le charme d'un autre ?

Ma remarque eut pour le mérite de faire rire Kate, qui cependant prit la télécommande et mit le film sur pause avant de pivoter vers moi et de me dire :

- Ce n'est pas si simple tu sais. Et elle pourra embrasser tous les hommes de la terre un milliard de fois, aucun baiser n'aura sa saveur.

Nos regards comme d'habitude s'étaient accrochés. Comme cela nous arrivait régulièrement sur nos enquêtes, je ne savais plus de quoi on discutait à cet instant des personnages du petit écran ou tout simplement de nous. Forcément je transposais. N'importe qui avec ce genre de phrases là l'aurait fait, mettez en plus mon esprit hyperactif et forcément mon neurone solitaire faisait des loopings dans mon cerveau tellement il était agité et cherchait à analyser la situation. Je me remémorais les fois où je l'avais vu être dans les bras de Josh. Heureusement pour moi, jamais je ne les avais vus s'embrasser devant moi ; mais cela n'avait pas été nécessaire pour que je ressente de la peine.

Je continuais à la fixer, ne sachant toujours pas dans quelle catégorie ranger sa phrase. Elle dut percevoir son trouble car elle se remit en place et appuya sur lecture, faisant redémarrer le film là où nous l'avions laissé.

Mon trouble ne m'avait pas quitté car à présent elle était encore plus proche de moi, son dos était littéralement collé à mon buste. J'aimais cette sensation. Etait-elle seulement consciente de la torture qu'elle m'infligeait ? Car je me faisais violence morale et physique pour ne pas la toucher, plonger mon nez dans son cou, l'embrasser sensuellement, happant sa peau à la recherche de son point sensible. Instinctivement je savais qu'elle en aurait plusieurs, un certainement derrière l'oreille et l'autre dans le creux de son cou. Notre baiser de diversion m'avait montré qu'elle était très réactive et j'en avais eu la confirmation tout hier lorsqu'elle avait répondu à mon baiser. Elle était très tactile et expressive et je mourais d'envie de la découvrir d'avantage de ce point de vue là.

Je tentais de calmer ma respiration et de reprendre le cours du film car j'avais littéralement déconnecté, bien plus captivé par la beauté collée à moi. Néanmoins un autre moment du film nous fit réagir. Après son concert Lars le petit ami de Sarah dit dans une phrase « il n'y a pas d'artiste sans muse ». Ce propos fit que nous nous regardâmes intensément. L'artiste et sa muse c'était tout à fait elle et moi. Kate avait d'abord rejeté ce statut de muse, puis l'avait revendiqué pour la première à la sortie du premier opus de Nikki Heat alors que la journaliste qui m'avait interviewé avait pu lire _Heat Wave_ en avant première. Je me rappelais en souriant lorsqu'elle m'avait dit presque en colère « c'est moi la muse ». Et depuis elle assumait toujours plus son statut. Dernièrement il y avait eu cette affaire avec l'officier de police Hastings et son petit ami qui était auteur. Eux aussi étaient écrivain et muse. Nous les avions regardé avec quitter le commissariat ensemble et alors que je disais à Kate que nous étions comme eux ils s'étaient embrassés dans l'ascenseur. Cela m'avait gêné car je repensais au baiser de diversion qui n'avait ce nom qu'en raison du contexte dans lequel nous l'avions échangé. Car l'engagement était réel. Et ce soir là au poste j'avais compris qu'elle y pensait aussi.

Décidemment ce film nous envoyait des signaux en plus. Déjà depuis le début du week-end nous avions à gérer un certain nombre de situations, mais en plus le film qu'elle avait choisi nous mettait face à ce que nous pouvions, pourrions être. Je regardais le film se poursuivre et s'achever. Quand le générique de fin recouvra l'écran alors je lui demandais :

- Ca t'as plu ?

N'ayant aucune réponse je constatais qu'elle s'était profondément endormie, toujours appuyée sur moi sa tête reposant sur mon épaule. Je me saisissais de la télécommande et éteignis le poste faisant régner le silence dans la pièce. Je l'observais, elle était si belle. Une mèche de cheveux était en travers de son beau et doux visage alors je m'en saisissais de mes doigts pour la lui remettre derrière l'oreille. Ses cheveux étaient satinés. Lorsque j'achevais mon geste elle poussa un soupir sans pour autant se réveiller et un sourire étira ses belles lèvres. J'avais constamment envie de l'embrasser, mais à cet instant cela dépassait tout. Alors tout doucement j'effleurais ses lèvres des miennes, ne cherchant pas à approfondir le baiser mais juste sentir sa bouche vermeille, en capturer à son insu un instantané comme une abeille venait butiner le nectar d'une fleur. Son sourire s'étira un peu plus m'envoyant au paradis. J'étais déjà au septième ciel, qu'en serait-il si jamais il advenait plus entre elle et moi.

Ne voulant surtout pas bouger pour ne pas rompre le contact mais également pour ne pas la réveiller, j'entourais sa taille de mon bras, posant ma main à plat sur son ventre parfaitement dessiné. Si je m'étais écouté je l'aurai caressé, j'avais tellement envie de passer ma main sous sa chemise de coton et découvrir le satiné de sa peau, parcourir ses courbes parfaites, ressentir son corps trembler sous mon toucher. Mais je restais sage, toujours animé par le respect que j'avais pour elle. Je finis par m'assoupir à mon tour.

**Kate**

J'émergeais d'une chaleur confortable et tellement rassurante, ne comprenant pas trop où je me trouvais. Il me fallut trois minutes pour rassembler mes esprits et comprendre que j'étais chez Castle, que ce dernier se tenait derrière moi et que sa main était posée sur mon ventre. Ce qui m'aurait d'habitude fait sursauter et causer un pic de colère m'envoyait au contraire des signaux réconfortants. J'aimais cette sensation, cette toute nouvelle intimité entre nous. Il dormait comme un bébé ; un sourire tendre parcourait son beau visage attestant de cette force tranquille qui l'habitait.

Je décidais donc de ne pas faire le moindre mouvement brusque et de continuer de profiter de cette proximité. Depuis un moment déjà j'en voulais plus, nettement plus d'ailleurs. Le seul fait de penser à l'univers des possibles avec le corps de mon partenaire que j'avais eu l'occasion d'observer de bien plus près et sans remparts ces derniers jours m'électrisait.

Cette scène était purement routinière, nous étions comme un vieux couple ayant partagé un film devant la télé. Oui nous faisions tout comme un vieux couple, enfin sans le sexe. Et cette absence commençait à me tirailler. J'avais un mal fou à contenir mes envies et je n'arrivais plus à les faire taire comme auparavant. Pire même je ne pensais plus qu'à ça.

Ne souhaitant pas le réveiller et encore moins briser ce cocon de tendresse qu'il avait bâti entre nous, je me reposais un peu plus sur son épaule, fermais les yeux calquant ma respiration sur la sienne. C'était comme si nous étions unis. Je ne tardais pas à m'endormir de nouveau.

Lorsque je me réveillais de nouveau, je constatais que mon partenaire dormait encore, je l'observais dormir un moment sourire au lèvre puis je me redressais quittant la chaleur rassurante de ses bras. A ce moment ce fut comme un vide. Je soupirais et me levais en un week end j'allais devenir complètement dépendante. Ma réflexion me fis sourire comme si je ne l'étais pas déjà auparavant, dépendante, intoxiquée, accroc au Castle…

- Kate ? Je tournais la tête pour constater que l'objet de mes pensées était réveillé.

- Pardon je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- J'avais froid d'un coup. Je me sentis rougir violement, j'ouvris puis refermais la bouche puis tournais les talons. Se pourrait il qu'il ait sentis un manque lui aussi ?

- Café ? Lui demandais-je.

- Oui merci… Me dit-il en souriant.

Je nous servis donc le café et nous le bûmes en silence, nous observant, souriant de temps à autres, pas besoin de paroles pour nous sentir bien, entre nous cela avait toujours été comme ça. Certaines personnes se sentaient obligées de parler pour se sentir à l'aise mais nous, non c'était dans le silence que nous nous comprenions le mieux.

Je ne me lassais pas de ces moments même si bien des fois, j'en avais été troublée, gênée et que j'avais souvent détourné le regard.

Le temps se figeait entre nous occultant tout, nous étions dans notre cocoon.

Subitement je sentis ma nuque raide je la frottais la faisant craquer.

- Tu as mal ?

- Oui, depuis ce matin, je n'ai pas vraiment bien dormi cette nuit. Il me regarda avec son air de chien battu :

- C'est ma faute, je t'ai réveillée avec ma crise ! Je lui souris, oui c'était de sa faute si je n'avais pas bien dormi mais pas pour les raisons qu'il évoquait.

- Non pas du tout je suis courbaturée, juste mes cervicales qui me font souffrir.

- Je peux te faire massage si tu veux ! Me dit-il espiègle. Et bien que l'envie ne m'en manquait pas je déclinais.

- Non merci par contre, j'aimerais bien si ça ne te dérange pas utiliser ta baignoire, je l'ai aperçue hier et je meurs d'envie de l'essayer ! Il me regarda un sourire en coin.

- Seule !

- Oh c'est du gâchis qu'en même !

- Castle ! Dis-je tentant de cacher mon trouble.

- Ok ! Pas de soucis, aide moi je vais te montrer où sont disposer les affaires !

- Merci !

Nous montâmes à l'étage, assez rapidement, l'habitude certainement. Arrivés dans la salle de bain il me montra où se trouvaient les serviettes, huiles essentielles. Je le laissais le temps de préparer mes affaires pour après et lorsque je revins il quittait la salle de bain, je le regardais suspicieuse, il aurait dû la quitter depuis un moment déjà.

J'entrais et poussais un cri de surprise il avait disposé des dizaines de bougies d'ambiance aux senteurs délicieuses. Et fait couler l'eau en y ajoutant un bain moussant dont l'odeur m'enivrait.

- Je savais que c'était ton genre de choses, j'avais vu juste n'est ce pas ? Il te manque plus qu'un bon livre que je t'ai posé sur la chaise. Je posais mon regard sur ladite chaise et constatais qu'il avait posé le Nikki Heat que j'avais recommencé auparavant. Je me tournais vers lui.

- Vous êtes l'homme parfait monsieur Castle ! Sur ces mots je l'embrassais sur la joue, juste à la commissure des lèvres. Il sourit puis se retira ferma tant bien que mal la porte.

Je me déshabillais et me glissais dans le bain soupirant d'aise, mes muscles se décontractèrent instantanément. Un sourire de bien être envahit mon visage et je fermais les yeux savourant la grâce que l'eau chaude et parfumée provoquait en moi.

Décidément cet homme était une merveille, il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, cela m'avait fait très peur au début mais plus le temps passait et plus j'appréciais.

Je me mordis les lèvres en pensant que oui la baignoire était immense et que nous aurions largement tenu à deux dans celle-ci. Re pinçant mes lèvres je laissais mon esprit vagabonder vers des contrées classées interdites aux moins de 18 ans et je devais lutter contre moi-même pour ne pas sortir de l'eau et courir vers lui et me jeter dans ses bras lui arrachant tout tissu qui couvrait son corps tant convoité.

**Rick**

J'étais non loin de la porte de ma chambre et je ne pouvais empêcher mon neurone de focaliser sur le fait que ma nymphe céleste était en train de faire trempette dans ma baignoire. J'aurai tué pour assister à ce spectacle que je devinais gracieux.

Et que dire du baiser qu'elle m'avait déposé à la commissure des lèvres. Bon sang elle me rendait littéralement fou. Tout en elle m'intoxiquait et comme d'une drogue j'en étais en manque, chaque seconde un peu plus et notre rapprochement de ces derniers jours contribuait à accentuer cette sensation.

J'aurai aimé à cet instant avoir la vision de superman capable de traverser les murs et d'observer le corps de Kate se relaxer dans son bain. Je délirais après tout pas tant que ça, j'étais comme Christopher Reeves dans un fauteuil roulant.

Fermant les yeux je l'imaginais aisément se prélasser dans l'eau chaude, prendre de la mousse et la faire glisser sur sa peau qui serait d'une douceur inimaginable. Diantre que j'aimerai passer ma main sur elle, parcourir ses longues jambes, la faire frissonner et tellement d'autres choses.

Je devais à tout prix me calmer car déjà des images traversaient mon esprit. J'avais entraperçu le corps de Kate il y a deux ans quand son appartement avait explosé et que je l'avais retrouvé nue dans sa baignoire. Mais je n'en avais pas profité. Depuis je l'avais apprécié et aimé dans de nombreuses tenues. A cet instant précis je repensais à la sortie magistrale de la piscine qu'elle avait faite pour appâter Gans à Los Angeles. Son corps était digne d'une sculpture du meilleur artiste sur terre, une chair taillée à la perfection que j'espérais un jour posséder et en fait ce jour là c'est deux poissons qu'elle avait pêché dans ses filets.

Moi qui souhaitais me calmer c'était raté. Mon corps réagissait de plus en plus à ces pensées. Jamais une femme ne m'avait fait autant d'effet. Même lorsqu'elle ne faisait rien elle dévastait tout sur son passage, alors là la savoir dans ma baignoire avait des effets titanesques. J'étais certes handicapé et dans un fauteuil, mais ma chute n'avait absolument pas endommagé ma virilité.

Je m'éloignais dans le couloir, allant dans mon bureau à l'étage pensant que l'éloignement géographique serait en mesure de calmer l'agitation dans l'hémisphère sud. Je plaçais mon fauteuil face à la fenêtre et contemplais l'extérieur me perdant dans mes pensées. J'étais en train de vivre un week end fantastique en compagnie de la femme que je désirais, que j'aimais. J'allais tout faire pour que celui-ci ne soit pas un électron isolé et au contraire se répète dans l'avenir.

**Kate**

Je sortais du bain complètement détendue mais l'esprit en ébullition. Quant à mon désir, il était ardent, je devais me refroidir avant de lui faire face sinon je ne répondrai de rien. Je passais donc par la case douche froide qui au bout de 5 minutes eu l'effet escompté. Je me vêtis de mes habits de nuit, leggings et tee shirt difforme histoire de calmer toute ardeur.

Je sortais de la salle de bain appelant mon partenaire.

- Je suis dans le bureau du fond ! Je le rejoignais et le découvrais en pleine contemplation sur la grande pomme en effervescence, sous le soleil qui déclinait. Je m'approchais me positionnant à ses cotés, admirant la vue à mon tour, un long silence se fit entre nous, pas pesant mais apaisant. Je lui jetais des œillades, il semblait fasciné ses yeux brillaient de mille feux, les lumières dansaient sur son visage serein, il était tout bonnement magnifique à ce moment. Au bout de plusieurs minutes il brisa le silence.

- Lorsque j'étais petit et que j'attendais que ma mère rentre, je regardais les lumières de la ville briller, Imaginant des centaines d'histoires sur les gens qui fourmillaient dans les rues.

- Imaginant que parmi l'un deux il y avait mon… Il s'interrompit, son sourire s'effaça et son visage devint triste, j'attendais la suite qui n'arrivait pas. Et je compris de qui il parlait ne voulant pas le forcer à en parler je lui dis.

- Il est près de 19 heures si on allait faire le repas ?

- Ah vos ordres détective ! Me répondit-il dans un sourire retrouvé. Je lui retournais et nous sortîmes dans un seul pas, enfin si j'ose dire de la chambre vu la condition de mon compère.

Arrivés en bas je l'aidais à se rassoir dans son siège nos regards se croisèrent de nouveau, nos visages à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Son souffle était haletant, je me reculais passant derrière lui pour le pousser. J'entendis un long soupir de dépit. Je pinçais mes lèvres, frustrée aussi mais j'avais un trac fou de sauter le pas, comme une adolescente qui va embrasser son premier garçon. Sauf que c'était bien plus intense ce que je ressentais pour lui et j'avais peur tellement peur que l'on gâche tout. Mon esprit faisait le yoyo dans ma tête passant de fonce à fais attention, c'était assez pénible une telle indécision.

Nous préparâmes à manger là encore ensemble comme un couple d'amoureux puis nous mangeâmes, lorsque chose fut faite, Rick proposa de finir notre verre de vin au coin du feu qu'il avait préalablement allumé. Je ne le connaitrais pas je dirais qu'il cherchait à créer une ambiance romantique afin de me séduire, j'eus la confirmation lorsqu'il allumer là chaîne stéréo.

.com/watch?v=nuHxK4n5_k0

Jusqu'à la musique qu'il choisit, je souris pas très discret comme tentative surtout si l'on écoute les paroles.

Ecoutes ton cœur, je ne fais que ça mais ma raison est toujours plus forte.

- Kate ? Je levais les yeux et ris lorsque je le vis essayer de s'asseoir sur le sol avec moi devant le feu. Mais ses tentatives pour y arriver sans être obligé de se laisser tomber littéralement étaient vaines. Il essayait de s'accroupir mais se rendait compte qu'avec son bras et sa jambe dans le plâtre sa tache était ardue alors il se rasseyait pour se pencher en avant constatant que là encore c'était pas chose aisée.

- Arrêtes de te ficher de moi ! Aides moi !

- Eh Bien tu t'en sors très bien comme clown. A sa tête déconfite, je ris de plus belle, roulant sur le dos je me tenais le ventre les larmes coulaient de mes yeux, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant ris.

- C'est pas malin ça ! Tu te moques des handicapés, méchante. Je tournais la tête vers lui et éclatait de rire de nouveau devant sa moue d'enfant vexé. Je n'en pouvais plus mes cotes me faisaient mal de rire. J'avais les yeux fermés toujours dans ma crise d'hilarité lorsque je perçus une ombre au dessus de moi. J'ouvris les yeux et là mon cœur eu quelques ratés, il s'emballa assez rapidement devant le visage de Rick à quelque centimètre du mien. Penché au dessus de moi, il avait un bras au dessus de ma tête l'autre près de ma hanche, nos corps formaient un parfait angle droit. Mes rires cessèrent automatiquement. Nous nous regardâmes avec intensité, un nouvel échange silencieux eu lieu entre nous. Il approcha un peu plus sa face de la mienne, nos lèvres se touchaient presque, je fermais les yeux en attente. Mais rien ne vint au lieu de cela, je sentis son souffle sur mon oreille.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas gentil du tout de te moquer, tu vas le payer ! Et après avoir soufflé au creux de mon oreille, il se mit à me chatouiller de sa main valide.

Mes rires reprirent, les suppliques en plus.

- Non arrête ! Pas ça, arrêtes…Dis-je hoquetant de rire.

- On dit quoi ? Je répondis en rien.

- Quoi ?

- Oh et tu veux faire de l'humour ! Il redoubla sa torture, je tachais de me dégager mais il avait tout son poids sur moi. Cette proximité me faisait tourner la tête, son souffle était dans mon cou, je me sentais défaillir.

- Alors j'attends tes excuses pour arrêter. Je ne voulais pas qu'il arrête, tout du moins pas si cela voulait dire qu'il enlèverait son corps de moi. Mais j'étais si chatouilleuse.

- Par…pardon ! Il arrêta son supplice un sourire aux lèvres, je pinçais les miennes, à présent nous étions immobile tous les deux, je ne pus m'empêcher d'ajouter.

- Oui pardon, je te promets de ne plus me moquer des handicapes ! L'étonnement traversa son visage, il ouvrit la bouche, je ne lui laissais pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que je le fis basculer sous moi. Me positionnant à califourchon sur lui, j'immobilisais ses bras. Me penchant sur lui, nos lèvres étaient aussi proches qu'il y a 2 minutes.

- Retournement de situation M Castle, il ne faut jamais crier victoire trop vite ! Sur ses paroles, je me penchais sur lui effleurant son visage de mes lèvres, sans jamais les fixer. Je sentais que je jouais à un jeu dangereux mais j'aimais cela, cela avait toujours été ainsi entre nous. Flirtant avec les limites et ce soir, je faisais reculer la ligne rouge à l'extrême. Je l'entendis gémir. Sentant une certaine partie de lui réagir plus vigoureusement que le reste de son corps. Je m'éloignais alors de lui m'asseyais à ses coté buvant une gorgée de vin comme si de rien n'était. Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Al…Al…Al… Bredouilla t'il.

-Alakazam ? Finis-je pour lui, sachant bien que ce n'était pas ça qu'il voulait dire.

- Ce n'est pas juste ce que tu fais et aussi très dangereux.

- Hum, Hum… Il s'approcha murmurant à mon oreille.

- Tu joues avec le feu Kate ! Je murmurais à mon tour à la sienne.

- Je suis un peu pyromane tu ne le savais pas ? C'est l'influence de Nikki Heat, J'aime la chaleur ! Je le vis déglutir puis se reprendre, il poursuivit ses chuchotements à mon oreille.

- Fais attention de ne pas allumer un feu que tu ne saurais éteindre ! Me dit-il d'une voix rauque qui me fit frémir. Me mordant la lèvre inférieure, je lui répondis toujours de la même façon avec un léger râle dans la voix.

- Je n'allume jamais de feu que je ne saurai éteindre. Je le vis sourire toujours pencher sur moi. Il murmura de sa voix toujours plus grave.

- Dans ce cas qu'attends-tu pour jouer au pompier ! Cette réplique eu pour effet de me clouer le bec mettant fin à notre joute. Je torturais mes pauvres lèvres, sentant un brasier incandescent ravager mon corps et ce n'était pas la chaleur du feu devant nous qui arrangeait la chose.

Un long silence s'installa entre nous seul le crépitement du feu le brisait ainsi que nos respirations quelque peu laborieuses et nos soupirs incessants. Nous regardions le feu, comme fascinés par le spectacle.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes qui me semblèrent interminables, il prit à mon grand soulagement la parole avec sa voix redevenue normale.

- Mon père… Je le regardais attendant la suite patiemment.

- Lorsque je regardais les lumières de New York enfant pensant à tous ses gens rentrant chez eux, je m'imaginais que mon père pouvait s'y trouver. Qu'il me recherchait pour venir s'excuser de m'avoir abandonné moi et ma mère…

- Tu sais que lorsque j'avais seize ans, j'ai écrit une nouvelle, une sorte de lettre à mon père. Sa question ne nécessitait aucune réponse alors j'attendais qu'il poursuive.

- J'aimerais que tu la lises ! Sa proposition me bouleversa

- Je … c'est intime je…

- J'ai envie que tu la lises…Je …Oui je enfin…tu es la première qui la lirait…J'ouvris puis fermais la bouche.

- Tu…tu… ne l'as jamais fait lire à qui que ce soit ? Même pas ta mère ? Dis-je touchée au plus profond de mon cœur.

- Non mais tu veux rire, encore moins à ma mère ! Elle n'a jamais su qui c'était soit disant mais comment est ce possible, hein ? Je sentais une pointe d'amertume dans sa voix et je devais reconnaître qu'il avait raison comment ne pas savoir qui est le père de son enfant.

- Tu m'aides à me relever ? Approchant le fauteuil je bloquais les roues et il se hissa dedans puis il alla jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Mon cœur s'accéléra lorsque je le vis s'emparer du manuscrit que j'avais repéré précédemment. Il fit tourner le fauteuil après avoir posé le manuscrit sur ses genoux. Puis s'arrêta devant moi me tendant celui-ci.

- C'est pas vraiment génial j'avais douze ans comme je te l'ai dit mais j'aimerais que tu le lise.

- Je… Je ne suis pas très expansif sur moi, je parais joyeux comme ça mais j'ai une part d'ombre en moi Kate ! Je le regardais, plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Il finit par détourner les yeux.

- Tout le monde à une part d'ombre en soit, c'est ce qui rend humain ! Il me regarda puis son visage s'assombris.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je… Dans ce manuscrit tu vas découvrir quelque chose sur moi Kate et j'ai peur que cela te choque et que tu me fuis après cela mais je veux que tu saches, avant qu'on… enfin si nous… Je posais une main sur son avant bras.

- Je ne juge pas les gens sur leur passé Castle.

- Bien sur que si tu as dis que les gens ne changeaient pas ! Je soupirais oui j'avais toujours pensé cela jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Castle. Que pouvait contenir ce manuscrit pour qu'il ait si peur de ma réaction et surtout pourquoi me le donnait il dans ce cas ? Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées il me dit :

- Je veux que tu saches tout de moi Kate. Comme je sais tout de toi. Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Tu crois vraiment savoir tout de moi ? Tu te trompes.

- Je sais le plus important, contrairement à toi…Je ne répondis rien. Mais je devais reconnaître qu'il avait raison que je ne savais rien de lui ! Juste qu'il avait une fille de 18 ans, une mère actrice vivant chez lui, qu'il était un écrivain célèbre et qu'il avait changé de nom voila où en étaient mes connaissances de l'homme en face de moi. Je regardais ma montre plus de minuit, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte du temps qui passait en sa compagnie comme toujours en fait.

- Bien il se fait tard, allons nous coucher ! Dis-je. Je me pinçais les lèvres devant ma phrase à double sens. Devant son sourire niais je lui balançais un coussin à la figure, il éclata de rire. Je le regardais, il était si beau lorsqu'il riait ainsi.

Apres l'avoir aidé à se coucher, je sortais de la chambre en lui souriant.

- Bonne nuit Castle à demain !

- A demain Kate, fais de beaux rêves… Je lui souris. Mes rêves serraient forcément beaux cette nuit après la soirée que j'avais passée en sa compagnie.

J'entrais dans ma chambre enfin la chambre d'ami et me laissais tomber lourdement sur le lit. Je repensais à cette journée magnifique, je n'avais jamais été heureuse. Et surtout…Je regardais le manuscrit avec un sourire, surtout enfin, j'allais en savoir un peu plus sur lui. Je commençais ma lecture et me plongeais immédiatement dans son écrit, il avait déjà un style assez fluide pour 12 ans

Après une heure de lecture je refermais la dernière page. Restant sur ce dernier paragraphe.

« Tout est de ta faute, tout si j'ai mal tourné, si je suis devenu un délinquant, je fais tout pour m'attirer les foudre de la femme que tu as engrossé juste pour t'agacer même si je sais que tu ne le verras pas car tu n'en as rien a foutre de moi. Oui mais je veux te faire honte pour l'instant. Je sais que cette vie dissolue n'est pas pour moi, les séjours à l'hôpital psychiatrique, en maison de redressement ne m'atteignent pas, je pense à toute la haine que j'ai pour toi et j'aimerai tant te tuer dans la réalité, peut être le ferais je si je te croisais toi ce bâtard qui m'a abandonné, toi ce fils de pute qui n'a pas assumé tes responsabilités. Je suis un adolescent en révolte oui mais lorsque ma colère sera passée alors je ferai en sorte que tu regrettes de m'avoir abandonné, oui lorsque ma colère se sera évanouie, je serais un homme nouveau sans passé mais serein, un homme qui deviendra le meilleur de tous les pères, un homme qui sera le meilleur des maris mais bien sûr par ta faute je ne n'aimerai jamais totalement car tu as laissé mon cœur ouvert à toutes les infections. J'espère un jour sincèrement rencontrer quelqu'un que j'aimerai plus que ma vie mais j'en doute car par ta faute mon cœur est mort… »

J'étais complètement bouleversée, mon Castle l'homme le plus adorable de la terre avait un passé ténébreux, je le savais oui je savais bien sa vie d'écrivain aventurier aux multiples conquêtes mais mon Dieu comment se douter de dans sa vie d'avant ? Il avait commis des tas de délits pour agacer son père mais quel genre de délits ? Mais si je devais faire le point sur ma lecture ce n'est pas cela que je retenais non, cette dernière phrase mon cœur est mort, je ne pourrais jamais aimer totalement. Mon cœur se serra à cette idée non, il ne devait pas se renfermer, non jamais je le voulais corps et âme. Je voulais un amour inconditionnel, un amour qui me ferait vibrer et il était le seul à pouvoir me le donner, alors je voulais qu'il sache que son cœur n'était pas mort.

Finalement c'était la lecture du manuscrit qui me poussait à faire tomber la muraille autour de mon cœur. Car jusqu'à présent j'avais été égoïste ne pensant qu'à mes souffrances et n'imaginant pas un seul instant que Castle, mon partenaire, ce joyeux pitre avait de telles blessures. Il ne s'agissait plus seulement de moi à présent, mais aussi de lui, de nous. Il est des douleurs qui peuvent se guérir à deux et celle-ci en faisait partie. Comme il l'avait fait pour moi j'allais panser ses plaies, appliquer de la pommade pour qu'il guérisse. Il devait savoir qu'il était un homme merveilleux et fantastique, qui me faisait vibrer. Je n'avais que peu cas de son passé, j'avais moi aussi connu des périodes plus sombres dans ma vie suite au décès de ma mère.

Me levant précipitamment du lit, je faillis m'étaler sur le sol. J'ouvris mon sac à la recherche d'affaires qui à coup sur feraient leur effet, je les enfilais et sortis de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. J'allais le rejoindre dans la sienne pour célébrer cet homme qu'il était aujourd'hui, la femme qu'il avait faite éclore en moi et enfin pour un nous futur.

J'entrouvrais la porte de sa chambre et constatais qu'il dormait à poings fermés. Sur le dos, les bras au dessus de sa tête, il était si beau, me pinçant les lèvres j'avançais lentement bien décidée à écourter sa nuit.


	3. Chapter 3

_Avant dernier chapitre de cette fic. Merci pour tous vos commentaires sur les deux sites où nous postons. A tous ceux qui prennent un peu, voire beaucoup de leur temps pour laisser des reviews gigantesques qui nous font toujours plaisir et donnent envie – encore plus – d'écrire. Merci à ma partenaire d'écriture qui stimule toujours autant mon envie d'écrire. _

Chapitre 3

Kate

Me glissant dans les draps, je m'approchais de lui lentement posant ma tête sur ma main que j'avais préalablement mise sur le torse de mon futur amant. Je le regardais dormir un long moment, il sortait de sa bouche des petits marmonnements incompréhensibles, puis des soupirs, des gémissements puis de nouveau des marmonnements. Je me demandais bien à quoi il pouvait rêver.

J'observais son visage, il était si beau, ne pouvant et ne voulant pas retenir mon geste, j'effleurais sa joue du bout des doigts. Puis retraçais tout le contour de son visage, sa barbe naissante accrochait mes doigts mais ce n'était pas désagréable. J'embrassais son menton et lui murmurait à l'oreille d'une voix sensuelle :

- Castle…Réveille toi…

- Rrrrummm… Je souris. Embrassant sa joue, son nez puis enfin ses lèvres. Je lui susurrais de nouveau en passant ma main dans ses cheveux, la laissant poursuivre sa course jusqu'à sa joue :

- Cast' … Réveille toi… Il marmonna puis fronçant les sourcils grogna. Je ris décidément il était dur à réveiller, j'allais devoir employer les grands moyens. Me calant un peu plus contre lui, je faisais remonter ma jambe au niveau de son bassin ainsi j'étais à moitié sur lui. Me hissant à son niveau, je l'embrassais de nouveau puis déposais une multitude de baisers brûlants sur son visage. Puis je déviais dans se cou le happant, lui arrachant un gémissement, continuant mon exploration de son cou je caressais son torse, le sentant frémir. Lorsque je le regardais il avait enfin ouvert les yeux et me fixait d'un regard sombre. Satisfaite je lui souris et dit :

- Enfin la belle au bois dormant est réveillée ! Son sourire s'élargit. Nous nous regardâmes, ses yeux étaient encore emplis de sommeil et je constatais de part son manque de réaction qu'il ne savait pas trop s'il rêvait ou non, je décidais donc de lui prouver qu'il était bel et bien réveillé. Je pris son lobe entre mes dents et le tirais, il grogna mais cette fois de plaisir, puis le happais sensuellement. Je sentis sa main se plaquer dans mon dos. Comprenant qu'il était bien réveillé je me positionnais entièrement sur lui. Une jambe de chaque coté de part et d'autre ses hanches. Je constatais qu'en effet il était bien réveillé contente de mon effet sur lui je me penchais pour l'embrasser, mes cheveux retombant sur son visage, il les ramena en arrière dans une caresse tendre. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau et se fut l'explosion, le feu d'artifice, tout mon corps se mit à vibrer, nos bouches s'ouvrirent en même temps pour une rencontre de nos langues dans un balais lent et langoureux mais très vite, le balais se transforma en rock endiablé, nos gémissements envahirent la pièce, nos respirations se firent chaotiques. Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte je commençais à onduler du bassin accentuant les sensations. C'est à bout de souffle que nous nous séparâmes mais à peine avions repris nos respirations que nous reprîmes notre baiser. Rick me serrait de son bras plâtré caressant mon corps de l'autre m'arrachant des râles de contentement.

Je passais mes mains sous son tee shirt savourant le contact de sa peau. Quant à lui il rompit le contact de nos lèvres, je râlais de frustration mais lorsque je rencontrais ses yeux, mon désir monta d'un cran, un océan noir, me contemplait, me dévorait, je frémis d'anticipation.

- Oh mon Dieu Kate tu es si magnifique ! J'observais mon partenaire dont les yeux pétillaient d'envie en parcourant mon corps. Je sentis son désir accroître comme si cela était possible.

Il s'assit m'encerclant de ses bras et nous nous embrassâmes de nouveau dans un baiser fougueux et passionné. Nos dents s'entrechoquèrent, nos langues se cherchaient, je tremblais sous ses caresses enflammées, nos corps ondulaient l'un sur l'autre. Se déchaînant un peu plus, sans même aucun préliminaire nous étions déjà à point. Rick me déshabilla avec envie, je me retrouvais rapidement en dessous et lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, un gémissement sortit de nos bouches au même instant, pour ma part sa façon de m'admirer me transportait au paradis comme si j'étais une des sept merveilles du monde.

- Oh Gosh Kate c'est vraiment criminel d'être aussi belle que toi ! Je lui souris et repris rageusement possession de ses lèvres, je me fis sauvage, lui ôtant son tee shirt. J'embrassais son torse, lui mordait l'épaule, les gémissements de mon partenaire incendiaient mon corps. Je voulais le posséder maintenant sans plus attendre, plus aucune hésitation n'envahissait mon esprit embrumé par le désir.

Alors sans prêter plus d'attention je le poussais assez brusquement sur le matelas, surpris ses bras se détachèrent de moi et son bras plâtré heurtant violement la commode, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh outch ! Toute passion retombant comme un soufflé qui refroidit, je lui demandais inquiète.

- Oh Rick -e que ça va ? Les larmes aux yeux il me répondit tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

- Oui oui ça va ! Il se rassit moi toujours à califourchon sur lui. Puis après avoir soufflé il me regarda un sourire espiègle sur la face.

- Je vous savais sauvage Kate Beckett mais pas à ce point ! Et sur ses paroles, il embrassa mon cou. Je le repoussais et m'ôtais de lui m'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

- Non, session finie Monsieur l'écrivain c'est trop risqué je ne veux pas te faire mal, ce n'est pas le but que je recherchais. Il passa un bras autour de ma taille et embrassa de nouveau mon cou, le happant, je fermais les yeux, mon désir refit surface. Alors que j'allais retomber dans les abîmes de mon désir le souvenir de l'incident me revint en mémoire, je me levais donc.

- Non, pas tant que tu seras dans cet état, je ne veux pas te blesser plus. Son visage devint blême.

- Mais tu n'y es pour rien c'est moi qui me suis mal réceptionné, j'ai juste été un peu surpris mais ça va là j'ai presque pas eu mal !

- Tu te fiches de moi tu as hurlé de douleur et ce n'est pas ce genre de hurlement que je veux provoquer chez toi.

- Kate s'il te plait viens, je vais faire attention.

- Rick je ne peux pas, c'est trop dur de me maîtriser alors non, tant que tu seras fragilisé, rien ne se passera. Et sur ses paroles je quittais la pièce, attrapant mes affaires étalées sur le sol, le corps bouillant de frustrations. Mais je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal, j'avais perdu le contrôle totalement alors pour sa sécurité, il valait mieux que je reste sage mais cela n'allait pas être tache facile au vu du brasier qui enflammait mon être.

Rick

Elle avait quitté la pièce me laissant pantelant, totalement en sueur. La veille j'avais déjà eu des sueurs en raison de mon attaque paludique, mais elles n'étaient rien comparées à la fièvre Beckett. Mais je voulais côtoyer cette dernière, qu'elle me contamine même jusqu'au plus profond de mon être. Elle disait qu'elle ne voulait pas me faire de mal, mais actuellement je souffrais plus de désir inassouvi que d'avoir heurté la table de nuit de mon bras malade.

Toujours allongé dans le lit, je passais ma main valide dans mes cheveux essayant de reprendre contenance. Je tournais la tête vers la porte espérant encore, je vis que dans sa hâte Kate avait oublié de prendre sa veste de nuit, m'allongeant sur le ventre, je tentais de la ramasser cette dernière était au bout de mes doigts et après un effort qui faillit me faire m'étaler sur le sol la tête la première, je m'en saisis. Serrant le morceau de tissu dans mes bras comme si c'était elle, je me rallongeais, humant sa divine odeur. Posant ma respiration, je m'efforçais de diminuer mon état d'excitation, mais aucun des remèdes traditionnellement efficaces ne semblaient faire effet. Même l'image de mère avec son masque de beauté ne chassait pas les images encore très voire trop vivantes, du corps de Kate dansant sur le mien.

Elle était si parfaite, belle, sensuelle, sexuelle. Je tressaillais encore de la session qu'elle venait de me faire vivre. Je pensais avoir vécu le pire avec elle, avec nos jeux et joutes pendant quatre années. J'avais pris un nombre incalculable de douches froides depuis le début de ce partenariat, car elle se jouait de l'attirance entre nous. En restant toujours dans les limites du convenable. Même si je m'étais de maintes fois retenu de la plaquer contre un mur et de lui montrer ce qu'elle me faisait, je n'en étais jamais arrivé à un tel état de frustration.

D'ailleurs de toute ma vie, jamais je n'avais rien éprouvé de tel. Le désir qu'elle faisait pulser en moi était si fort qu'il en était douloureux. Ce qu'elle m'avait laissé entrevoir d'elle rendait mon impatience plus grande. Je rêvais de la faire gémir, crier mon nom. Je râlais son prénom haut et fort dans ma chambre souhaitant qu'elle l'entende, mais sachant qu'elle ne reviendrait pas.

Pourtant j'aurai dû être ravi, la femme que je désirais tant, qui m'avait tant repoussé ces dernières années s'était offerte à moi. Oui mais réfléchissez un instant pensez que si on vous faisait goûter à un aliment délicieux, le meilleur que vous n'ayez jamais consumé comment réagiriez-vous si on vous le retirait à peine la première bouchée savourée. Cela serait cruel non ? On est d'accord. Et bien c'était simple Kate était l'aliment le plus succulent sur terre et je voulais la goûter, la savourer, la dévorer jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Les images défilaient encore dans ma tête. J'avais écrit un milliard de fois cette scène où enfin nous céderions à nos pulsions. Mais voilà j'étais capable d'approximer la réalité par l'écrit, cependant la réalité n'était pas égalable. Je savais que Kate était fougueuse, sauvage, libérée mais jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'elle ravagerait mon corps de la sorte. Et ce n'était pas seulement physique. C'était la rencontre entre plusieurs éléments, comme un chimiste en laboratoire ferait se rencontrer différentes substances. Kate n'était pas qu'un corps, même si ce dernier suffisait largement à me faire chavirer. Non c'était un tout elle me stimulait autant intellectuellement que physiquement, c'était dire.

Alors non je n'avais pas vécu le pire avec notre tension approchée mais jamais avouée. Désormais elle était avouée, nous l'avions ressentie et il fallait attendre. Mais se rendait-elle compte de l'absurdité d'une telle demande ? Me dire d'attendre c'était comme faire attendre un fan de série quatre mois entre deux saisons en lui mettant un final explosif qui le laissait en attente, que dis-je en plein désespoir.

Je ne savais pas quel Dieu invoquer pour me calmer. A la fois je ne voulais pas quitter cet état, souhaitant désespérément qu'elle revienne sur sa décision et dans ma chambre. Ses propos de l'après midi comme quoi elle était une pyromane prenaient tout leur sens. Mais je n'allais pas pourvoir passer la nuit ainsi, c'était tout simplement impossible. Je me souvenais donc des enseignements de mère sur la maîtrise de la respiration et appliquais la leçon comme un bon élève. J'essayais de bloquer toute pensée relative à Kate, sinon mes efforts se révéleraient inefficaces. Au bout d'une demi-heure je finis par me calmer.

J'étais épuisé par l'intensité de cette journée et soirée. Alors que mon esprit avait quitté la scène de la chambre, je repensais au fait que je me sois enfin confié et ouvert à Kate en lui donnant le manuscrit de ma nouvelle. Elle serait à présent la seule à connaître ce pan là de ma vie que je m'étais efforcé de cacher. Oui mais voilà, je faisais confiance à Kate avec ma vie et au-delà de ça avec mon cœur.

Repensant à la nouvelle que j'avais écrite dans mes jeunes années, je me rendais finalement compte que cette femme avait fait de moi un homme meilleur, moins playboy, plus respectueux, plus humble.

C'était comme si elle avait vu en moi, perçu le Rodgers derrière le pantin Castle.

Plus que jamais je voulais l'aimer, la chérir, passer ma vie avec elle. Seule elle pourrait me rendre heureux comme j'avais longtemps pensé ne jamais pouvoir l'être. Elle était mon air, mon salut tout simplement. Tout avec elle était mieux et prenait du sens. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'étais complètement amoureux. Je soupirais et c'est sur cette acceptation de la profondeur de mes sentiments que je m'endormis, serrant la veste de mon amour dans mes bras me délectant de sa senteur comme j'aurais aimé le faire avec elle. La nuit fut peuplée de rêves torrides où Kate me rejoignait et où comme par magie mes plâtres disparaissaient. Elle pouvait ainsi exprimer sa fougue entièrement et moi lui répondre espérant déclencher une vague de plaisir en elle.

**Kate**

Lorsque je refermais la porte je m'appuyais contre cette dernière, passant ma main sur mon visage en feu, soupirant bruyamment. Encore haletante de notre session torride éventée.

J'allais partir lorsque j'entendis Rick m'appeler implorant mon retour, je me mordis les lèvres, me tournais vers la porte une main su la poignée mais me ravisais au dernier moment, non revenir était trop dangereux, si je rentrais dans cette chambre de nouveau je n'aurai plus la force de résister et après la mésaventure de Castle je ne voulais pas prendre de risque inutile.

Il me fallait une douche oui une douche froide, température glacier du pole nord pour me refroidir. Je courais vers la salle de bain, m'y enfermais me dévêtis du peu d'affaires qu'il me restait sur le dos, c'est-à-dire mes dessous et après avoir allumé l'eau froide, je pris une grande aspiration et me glissais sous le jet glacé ce qui m'arracha un cri, je serrais les dents, ma respiration était irrégulière dû à la variation de température. L'eau était vraiment glacée mais j'avais déjà eu bien plus froid, lors d'une de nos enquêtes, où nous avions failli mourir congelés à ce moment j'avais failli lui dire avant de perdre conscience, j'avais failli lui dire combien il comptait dans ma vie, oui alors que je pensais mourir dans ses bras j'avais failli lui dévoiler mes sentiments, je n'avais plus peur. C'est vraiment pathétique d'en arriver là, être à l'article de la mort pour oser se dévoiler. Et après j'étais retournée vers Josh car là encore la peur était revenue en force, accompagnée de ses bonnes mères doutes et mensonges.

Le lendemain nous avions sauvés New York. Et au commissariat, il avait voulu me dire quelque chose mais en une demi seconde son regard s'était éteint et un voile de tristesse était apparu dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Je n'avais pas compris sur le coup jusqu'à ce que je sente les bras de Josh autour de ma taille, je m'étais retournée et avait sourit. Mais mon sourire était faux car lorsqu'il m'avait serré dans ses bras, j'avais recherché mon partenaire du regard mais il était parti sans plus rien dire.

Je soupirais, en y repensant, je l'avais fait souffrir plus d'une fois, bien entendu lui aussi m'avait fait mal en partant avec Gina au Hampton mais moi combien de fois je lui avais fait mal même si cela n'était pas intentionnel ? Comment deux êtres qui s'aimaient autant pouvaient sans le vouloir se détruire à ce point car ils étaient incapables de s'avouer la force de leurs sentiments ?

Lorsqu'il était revenu suite de ses vacances il avait été différent, plus attentionné, bien sûr cela avait toujours été le cas mais il y avait quelque chose de différent en lui. On s'était tant rapprochés en une année, mes sentiments pour lu avaient grandit encore un peu plus, me terrifiant. Josh ce bon Josh avait été une bouffée d'air, une valve de sécurité. Il était beau, gentil, un amant de qualité mais surtout il était absent ce qui me convenait parfaitement. Du moins au début car plus le temps passait et plus je me sentais proche de Castle, plus le temps s'écoulait et plus j'étais attirée, tentée et dans ces moment j'avais besoin de ma bouée de sauvetage et son absence m'agaçait car je n'avais plus d'exutoire.

Puis j'avais été entre la vie et la mort et mon partenaire m'avait dit les larmes aux yeux pensant que j'allais mourir ces trois petits mots _« Je t'aime… »_

J'y avais tant repensé durant les trois mois de convalescence et j'en étais venue à cette conclusion que moi aussi, oui moi aussi je l'aimais, j'étais éperdument amoureuse de lui mais j'avais besoin de temps pour remettre mes idées en place.

Et aujourd'hui j'étais prête oui, j'avais encore peur mais je voulais aller de l'avant avec lui et même si l'affaire de ma mère n'était pas encore résolue, je ne voulais plus attendre. Je savais qu'il serait là à mes cotés quoiqu'il arrive, alors pourquoi gâcher du temps…

C'est gelée à présent que je sortais de la douche. J'avais fini de faire le point sur mes sentiments et j'étais définitivement prête. Je souris finalement cette mésaventure avait du bon oui, son accident avait été une bénédiction dans un sens car cela m'avait incité à faire face avec moi-même.

Beckett VS Kate et pour la première fois en 4 ans Kate avait gagné mettant Beckett KO après un long combat épuisant.

Après m'être séchée et habillée je constatais que j'avais oublié ma veste de nuit dans la chambre de mon écrivain, j'hésitais devais-je prendre le risque d'aller la rechercher ? Je regardais l'horloge au mur 1 heure que j'étais sous la douche, il devait s'être endormi et puis je voulais vérifier s'il allait bien.

J'entrais donc dans la chambre à pas de loup, je l'observais il dormait recroquevillé sur lui-même. Son visage était en paix.

Je souris il avait finalement trouvé le sommeil mais sa position reflétait la frustration que je nous avais infligée.

Après un long soupir de lassitude, je partais à la recherche de ma veste, malgré la lumière du couloir il faisait assez sombre et je n'y voyais pas grand-chose, cherchant à quatre pattes je regardais sous le lit sans rien trouver, c'est seulement quand je me redressais que je vis où elle se trouvait et à se moment mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine et se remplit d'amour pour mon écrivain. Il avait serré ma veste de nuit contre son cœur le visage enfoui dans celle-ci comme si cela avait été moi. Pinçant mes lèvres je pris une décision téméraire mais je ne pouvais résister. Je me glissais à nouveau près de lui mais cette fois je ne le réveillerais, pas je serais juste à ses cotés dans sa chaleur.

J'allais l'entourer de mes bras lorsque ce dernier se retourna, je me figeais mais respirais en constatant qu'il dormait encore, il me faisait face et comme s'il avait senti ma présence il se blottit contre moi, enfouissant son visages dans mon cou. Un sourire naquit sur sa face et il marmonna quelque chose que je réussis à comprendre.

- Ate…Je…'aime…amour… J'ouvris la bouche puis la refermais, je souris, heureuse. Le regardant, j'embrassais son front tendrement, fermant les yeux, savourant le contact de sa peau sous mes lèvres. Puis je posais ma tête sur la sienne enroulant son bras avec les miens et m'endormis enfin sereine.

Rick

Au petit matin j'émergeais d'une douce torpeur finalement j'avais réussi contre toute attente à trouver la paix après les agitations nocturnes. Je me souvenais avoir serré un tissu embaumé du parfum de mon aimée et cela m'avait instantanément calmé, comme l'aurait fait un doudou pour un enfant. Dans la nuit j'avais eu le sentiment que la veste était remplacée par un corps, mais je craignais d'être encore victime d'hallucinations. Sans ouvrir les yeux de peur d'être déçu, je bougeais les doigts de ma main valide et ne sentais non pas l'étoffe de soie de la veste de nuit dont je m'étais clandestinement emparé mais une peau douce, chaude et satinée.

C'est alors que j'ouvrais les yeux et me retrouvais face à ma Kate. Nous étions enlacés tendrement une de ses jambes était mêlée à la mienne, nos têtes étaient proches. J'avais ma main valide en dessous de son t-shirt au niveau de sa hanche. Je ne voulais pas trop bouger de peur de la réveiller, même si la tentation de toucher, me balader sur sa hanche était plus que présente.

Fasciné par sa beauté j'observais son visage. Inutile d'aller au musée quand on avait la chance de contempler une beauté si ineffable. Ses traits étaient parfaits, équilibrés. Une bouche bien dessinée que je rêvais d'embrasser à chaque instant. Ses yeux mêmes clos étaient sublimes, et elle avait des petites rides au coin de ces derniers, certainement parce qu'elle était très expressive. Je les observais. J'adorais ce petit grain de beauté en dessous de son œil et aussi le sillon qui partait de son nez, marquant une ligne en dessous de ses yeux, légèrement violacée. J'avais conscience que c'était la marque de peu de sommeil, mais je trouvais cela diablement sexy sur elle.

A cet instant elle était si paisible, je lui trouvais un visage presque enfantin. C'était comme si le masque de Beckett la flic dure était tombé et laissait enfin place à Kate la jeune femme, l'enfant également. Nous étions si proches que sa respiration me caressait le visage.

Une mèche de cheveux entravait son joli visage et troublait ma contemplation, alors quittant sa hanche je me saisissais délicatement de cette mèche et la lui remettais derrière l'oreille.

Au moment où ma main quittait son corps je l'entendis gémir. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et alors je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps et je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je ne cherchais pas un baiser approfondit, mais juste à entrer en contact avec elle.

Ses lèvres me répondirent délicatement et quand je m'éloignais d'elle, ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur moi, me décrochant le cœur tellement elle était magnifique. Il n'y avait plus de place au doute, c'est avec cette femme que je voulais me réveiller chaque matin. L'amour que je ressentais pour elle n'était plus seulement charnel, physique mais mental et spirituel. Bien sûr je rêvais de faire l'amour passionnément avec elle, mais c'était bien plus. J'avais la certitude qu'elle était ma pièce manquante.

Elle me souriait doucement aucun mot n'avait encore été échangé entre nous mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. Nous n'avions pas besoin de mots pour communiquer c'était une de nos caractéristiques. Tout doucement elle passa une de ses mains dans mes cheveux et joua avec. C'était une autre Kate, pas celle d'hier sauvage et impatiente mais la Kate tendre et affectueuse. Plus le temps passait et plus je devenais littéralement fou de tous ces aspects de la personnalité de Kate.

Elle me ré embrassa très tendrement, gardant ses yeux ouverts et les mains toujours dans mes cheveux. Elle non plus ne chercha pas à rendre le baiser plus approfondit, elle savait que c'était un territoire dangereux. Même si je rêvais à cet instant de lui demander l'accès à sa bouche et se faire mêler nos langues, je savais aussi que c'était une torture pour nous. Nous en étions arrivés à un tel point que le moindre baiser approfondit était déjà l'équivalent de préliminaires à l'acte amoureux. En même temps je n'avais guère connu de préliminaires aussi longs, quatre années. Forcément nous étions plus que prêts. Quand nos bouches s'écartèrent, elle me caressa la joue tendrement et me dit :

- Tu as envie de quelque chose ?

- De toi oui !

- Cast'…

Je remarquais l'usage de ce nouveau nom me concernant, c'était original.

- Pardon.

- Non ne t'excuse pas, c'est juste essayons de ne pas rendre les choses plus dures qu'elles ne le sont.

- J'approuve ton choix de mot Kate…

Et là elle me gratifia d'une tape sur le torse et rougit très fortement. Je simulais un cri de douleur auquel elle ne crut pas un instant.

- Cast' pas à moi.

- Violences policières j'aime Kate, sache que je suis ouvert à toute forme d'abus venant de toi.

- Bon je sens que la conversation dérape, on ferait mieux d'aller petit déjeuner.

- Bien Maîtresse Beckett.

- Cast' c'est quoi ce nouveau surnom débile ?

- Disons que pour moi tu es à mi chemin entre l'infirmière et la maîtresse d'école.

- Ok Writer-Man on se calme un peu.

- Comme ça maintenant c'est Writer-Man…intéressant changement de perspective lieutenant, pourtant tu n'as pas encore testé la marchandise !

- Bon ça suffit.

Elle avait rougi et bondi à présent hors du lit. J'étais peut être allé trop loin dans mes provocations. Mais cela nous définissait aussi depuis le départ, ces sous-entendus, allumages en tout genre. Mais je devais aussi tenir compte que maintenant il y avait plus que tout cela.

- Kate ?

Elle se retourna à nouveau vers moi.

- Oui ?

- Excuse moi je n'aurai pas dû te taquiner.

- C'est ok Cast', c'est juste que je pense que nous sommes tous les deux frustrés donc ce genre de teasing on va éviter…Ok ?

- Ca veut dire que tu as envie de moi ?

- Cela me paraît évident. Mais pour te répondre je citerai Giacomo Casanova : « Qu'est-ce qu'un baiser ? Ce n'est autre chose que le véritable effet du désir de puiser dans l'objet qu'on aime. »

Et sur ce elle m'embrassait, demandant l'accès à ma bouche en caressant ma lèvre inférieure de sa langue. Hypnotisé par sa douceur et sa sensualité j'obéissais à sa demande. Et là se fut l'explosion, le torrent, l'ouragan, la tempête, le tsunami. Et là si Kate avait cité Casanova, j'éprouvais au plus profond de moi les mots d'Alfred de Musset : « Le seul vrai langage au monde est un baiser ». Quand nos langues eurent fini de communiquer elle me délivra un autre baiser plus rapide, son doigt sur mon menton et je lui dis la regardant dans les yeux :

- Allons déjeuner.

Comme d'habitude elle m'aida à descendre, amenant tout d'abord mon fauteuil en bas puis revenant me chercher à l'étage pour accompagner ma descente de l'escalier. Comme la veille nous préparâmes comme un vrai couple notre repas. Au fond n'étions-nous pas devenus un couple ce week end, cela en avait tout l'air en tout cas. Il n'y avait pas eu de discussion sur les fondations, mais cela était finalement inutile.

- Œufs brouillés et bacon ça te va ?

- Parfait. Je fais le café si tu veux.

- Oui impeccable.

Tandis que Kate préparait des œufs brouillés je m'attelais à faire le café. Ce breuvage était d'une importance capitale pour ma belle. Elle en buvait tant que parfois je me demandais si c'était bien du sang qui coulait dans ses veines. Dix minutes après nous prenions le petit déjeuner assis à table, moi sur ma chaise et Kate en face de moi.

- Kate je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui bien sûr ?

- Tu as lu mon manuscrit.

- Euh oui…

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu en as pensé, enfin à moins que ça soit trop dur ? Je la vis soupirer.

- Non ce n'est pas du tout le cas !

J'étais suspendu à ses lèvres son avis était des plus important pour moi surtout pour cet écrit là.

Kate

Mon avis, il me demandait mon avis bien sur, il le faisait toujours j'en étais flattée que ce dernier ait tant d'importance pour lui mais dans ce cas comment m'exprimer, comment faire pour lui dire mon ressenti. J'avais adoré oui c'était le cas mais il y avait autre chose dans sa question et répondre à celle-ci était compliqué. Je n'étais pas une grande démonstrative de sentiments du moins jusqu'à ce que je le rencontre.

- Tu as détesté ? Mon manque de réponse l'avait mis sur une mauvaise piste.

- Non…Non pas du tout bien au contraire…je… Comment trouver les mots.

- C'est magnifique Rick… Je… même à seize ans tu savais maîtriser les mots.

- Je sens un mais ! Je soupirais.

- Pas de mais, juste …

- Juste ?

- Ton…ton cœur Rick, ton cœur n'est pas mort…j'espère… Il me regarda surprit.

- C'est tout ce qui t'as choqué dans mon écrit ?

- Oui Rick car le reste est le passé je m'en fiche, j'ai compris le manque que ton père a laissé oui ça je l'ai compris. Et je suis bouleversée par le fait que tu aies mal agit à cause de cela mais ce qui me préoccupe, c'est que tu penses ne jamais pouvoir aimer…

- Dans ce cas qu'est ce que je suis moi ? Mon cœur se serrait d'anticipation sa réponse allait elle me briser le cœur ou au contraire me combler de joie. Il s'approcha de moi, je baissais les yeux pour plonger dans les siens. Castle passa une main sur ma joue, la caressant je fermais les yeux posant la mienne sur la sienne.

- Kate toi tu es mon phœnix ! J'ouvris les yeux, le regardant sans trop comprendre.

- Tu es celle qui m'a redonné le goût à l'écriture, celle qui m'a donné envie de continuer, celle qui m'a redonné goût à la vie ! Tout simplement celle qui a fait renaître mon cœur de ses cendres, tu es le phœnix de mon cœur …

Je mis une main sur ma bouche, mes larmes arrivèrent à mes yeux, je déglutis les retenant tant bien que mal. Il me regardait inquiet.

- Kate ? Je ne parvenais pas à sortir une seule parole. Et cela commençait à inquiéter mon partenaire mais comment répondre à une telle déclaration. Rien ne pouvait être aussi intense que ce qu'il venait de me dire. Sauf peut être mes actes alors sans plus de préambule je me jetais sur lui m'asseyant sur ses genoux je m'embrassais avidement de ses lèvres. Je n'eus aucun mal à avoir accès à sa bouche car il l'ouvrit à la seconde même où ma langue taquina ses lèvres. La sienne alla à la rencontre de la mienne. Mes bras autour de son cou resserraient leur étreinte quant à mon amour, il me caressait lentement le dos de sa main valide, l'autre était autour de ma taille me serrant.

Je gémis de bien être mon dieu, j'allais mourir sous ses lèvres, oui je mourrais d'amour, heureuse…

Nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle, la tête de mon partenaire élit domicile dans mon cou, il me serra contre lui. Quand à moi je resserrais mon étreinte posant ma tête sur son épaule mes bras toujours autour de son cou.

Nous restâmes un long moment ainsi.

- Bon sang comment peux tu me faire cela ? Il releva la tête et me força à lui faire face, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

- Me faire un tel effet, juste avec des mots, mon Dieu Rick, tu me fais perdre la tête. Il me sourit, me smacka.

- Ca me rassure, je ne suis pas le seul à devenir fou ! Je le regardais.

- Tu crois vraiment parce que je ne laisse rien paraître la situation entre nous ne m'atteignait pas ?

- Non Rick, je suis dans le même état, du moins je l'étais j'ai beaucoup souffert de notre situation.

- Toutes les situations intenses que nous avons eues, où nous nous sommes regardés discutant silencieusement, toutes ces fois où je me suis mordu les lèvres nerveusement fuyant ton regard. Ou même te fuyant tout court, toute ces fois là m'ont fait souffrir moi aussi car j'avais envie de te répondre, j'avais envie d'affronter ce regard que j'adore mais j'avais si peur Rick ! Il me regardait subjugué par mes paroles

- Peur de quoi Kate ?

- De ce que nous pourrions devenir !

- Et maintenant ?

- Je suis toujours aussi terrorisée ! Dis-je reposant ma tête sur son épaule.

- Ah ! Je relevais vivement la tête et pris son visage entre mes mains.

- Mais ne te méprends pas je suis prête…

- Mais quoi ?

- Plus de mais, Cast's, je ne veux plus perdre du temps, j'ai la relation que je désire sous mes yeux et je ne veux pas la perdre.

- Tu ne me perdras jamais Kate, je ne veux pas te brusquer et si tu n'es… Je le fis taire par un autre baiser auquel il répondit avec fougue. Un nouvelle danse enflammée eu lieu entre nos langues, je sentais que notre passion allait dégénérer déjà, une partie de lui réagissait sous moi, je devais arrêter tout cela même si je n'en avais aucune envie.

Je rompis donc le baiser, il râla. Je posais ma tête dans son cou lui embrassant mes bras enroulés encore et toujours autour de son cou.

- Sois sage mon cast's et je te promets une session dont tu ne te remettras jamais une fois guéri !

- Comment tu veux que je reste sage, je veux maintenant ! Je ris lui déposant un tendre baiser sur le bout du nez.

- Pour moi Rick… Il grogna de frustration.

- Sans cœur ! Je ris et lui murmurais.

- Il est juste à toi… Je le vis déglutir puis il sourit comme un bien heureux.

Nous restâmes un long moment ainsi enlacés et puis une question apparu dans mon esprit tel un cheveu sur la soupe, je ne voulaispas la poser mais à ce moment elle envahissait mon esprit, le martelant.

- Cast' ?

- Humm…

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi quelques jours avant que tu ne partes pour les Hampton avec …avec…enfin avant que tu partes, tu as cessé de m'apporter mon café. Il me regarda incrédule.

- Tu y penses encore après tout ce temps ?

- Oui réponds moi. Il soupira caressa ma joue.

- Parce que j'étais en colère, Kate… Tu m'as fais tant de mal ce jour là en me mentant, en refusant mon invitation prétextant une excuse bidon, que je voulais que tu comprennes que j'étais en colère mais au-delà de cela, j'étais si malheureux que c'est pour cela que je voulais partir pour guérir de toi. Je l'observais bouleversée, là encore mes larmes menaçaient mais me sentant ridicule je les retenais.

- Mais comment faire pour t'oublier même dans les bras de Gina, je pensais à toi, si tu savais le nombre de disputes que nous avons eues à cause de toi… Je pensais que c'était une bonne idée que je t'oublierai avec elle mais c'était une douce utopie. Lorsque je t'ai revu j'ai compris, l'univers m'envoyait un signe. Je ris à cette réplique. Il embrassa ma joue en riant aussi.

- Mais plus le temps passait et plus j'étouffais avec Gina oui, c'est peut être cruel car je sais qu'elle m'aimait mais je n'en pouvais plus, alors j'ai rompu. Mon Dieu s'il savait à quel point mon histoire avec Josh était similaire.

- Merci…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas d'être là

- Toujours…Je souris et me blottis à nouveau dans on cou.

De longues minutes passèrent ou peut être même une heure.

- Kate ?

- Hummm…

- Je… e relevais la tête.

- Cast' ?

- Rah Kate c'est gênant !

- Dis ! Il poussa un soupir puis prit une grande aspiration.

- Je voudrais me doucher mais euh comment dire c'est gênant bon sang !

- Oh ! Je comprenais qu'il avait besoin de moi pour sa douche, j'avais entre aperçu sa nudité mais en effet cela était gênant au possible.

- Je sais c'est gênant mais j'en peux plus, je me sens sale même si je me sus toiletté comme ça, je rêve d'une douche ! Je le regardais en coin.

- C'est encore une tentative pour me faire craquer ?

- Non Kate ! Je te promets tu m'as demandé d'être sage pour toi et je t'aime trop pour aller contre ta volonté. J'ouvris la bouche puis la refermais que venait il de dire ? Je souris, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte et je ne lui faisais pas remarquer, j'étais heureuse de ses déclarations oui je planais, et en fait c'est en moi que je n'avais aucune confiance. J'allais devoir le dévêtir et rester sage l'aider à se laver et rester sage tout simplement mission impossible.

Je l'aidais donc à monter les marches notre proximité me rendait folle, si proche je sentais sa chaleur se diffuser dans mon corps réveillant mon désir ardent, comment faire pour résister si seul un contact de mon corps avec le sien réveillait mes démons.

Nous arrivâmes dans la salle de bain, il s'assit sur le tabouret à coté du lavabo et me regarda préparer ses affaires pour la sortie de la douche.

- Cette douche, je vais la prendre seul ? Je stoppais toute activité pour le regarder, prenant un air agacée je lui dis :

- Castle !

- Oui ! Me répondit-il innocemment.

Je le regardais pinçant mes lèvres, seul ? Allait t'il prendre sa douche seul… ? Pas sûr…


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à tous les reviewers et revieweuses. Quatrième chapitre, il y en aura un cinquième et dernier. Merci également à Iliana qui a corrigé ce chapitre, repérant des erreurs laissées dans le texte.

Chapitre 4

Je réfléchissais, j'allais le déshabiller, le voir de nouveau nu, comment ferai-je pour ne pas céder, comment ferais-je pour ne pas à mon tour, me dévêtir pour prendre cette douche avec lui ?

- Kate ? Je le regardais.

- Si tu es trop gênée je vais me débrouiller seul ! Vas-y, je ne suis pas un handicapé, ça prendra le temps qu'il faut mais j'y arri…Il s'effondra sur le sol, son pantalon voulant lui jouer un mauvais tour avait osé se coincer dans le plâtre de sa jambe.

-… verai

Je me précipitais pour l'aider à se relever. L'asseyant sur le sol, je commençais par lui enlever son tee shirt puis son pantalon, chaque vêtement que j'ôtais m'embrasait un peu plus, il se retrouvait torse nu avec juste son caleçon cachant le reste de lui. Je soupirais hésitante puis prenant mon courage à deux mains et attrapais chaque extrémité du bout de tissu mais Castle stoppa mon geste au moment où je commençais à faire descendre son caleçon.

- Euh Kate je… Tu… Enfin c'est gênant car… Je le regardais sans vraiment comprendre.

- Bordel, Kate tu sais l'effet que tu me fais là ? Je… Enfin voila quoi, tu me rends dingue et euh ben tu… Kate tu enfin tu vois quoi ? Je fronçais les sourcils, pas sûre de ce que j'avais compris.

- Tu m'e… enfin Bordel tout mon être réagit quand tu es près de moi et là quand tu me touches… Bordel c'est trop gênant. Tu me troubles tant, enfin je ne vais pas te faire un dessin. J'eus confirmation de ce que je pensais.

- Ah …Oh… Je sentis mes joues s'embraser, ce n'était pas la première fois que je constatais son envie mais à travers le tissu c'est autre chose qu'en panorama direct.

- Bon écoutes, je…bon tu ne peux pas te doucher en caleçon alors euh pas le choix n'est ce pas ?

- Euh ben…euh o…oui…

- Après tout tu n'es pas le premier homme que je vois euh comment dire cela euh eh bien dans cet état !

- Avec toi je n'en doute pas Kate !

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Dis tout de suite que j'ai eu des tas de mecs dans mon lit !

- Mais non idiote, je dis seulement qu'aucun homme ne peut résister à tes charmes, alors tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de faire grand-chose pour les mettre dans un état second. J'ouvris la bouche puis la refermais en souriant.

- Il vous en faut peu M Castle pour être excité par une femme !

- Non pas juste une femme mais toi, juste toi seule est capable de me faire dérailler ainsi ! J'ouvris la bouche de nouveau, la refermais encore une fois et complètement bouleversée baissais le caleçon de Rick sans même le prévenir. La vue en 3D de son désir me sauta aux yeux, je me sentis rougir comme une adolescente, mordant mes lèvres jusqu'au sang, je sentis ma température monter de plusieurs degrés d'un coup. Mon Dieu mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une telle torture ?

A cet instant je n'avais qu'une envie me jeter sur lui et le posséder, le faire mien encore et encore jusqu'à l'épuisement total de nos sens.

Je soufflais.

- Bon bien je vais t'aider à te mettre sous la douche, ça va te détendre.

- Voyons mon trésor, ce n'est pas de l'eau qui va me détendre à ce niveau. Je tentais de détourner les yeux mais n'y parvenais pas. Mordant ma langue pour reprendre consistance, je le levais et le jetais presque dans la cabine de douche allumant le jet sans me préoccuper de plus de précautions.

- Ahhhhhhh ! C'est froid. Hurla-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

- Cela refroidira peut être tes ardeurs ! Il râla et me jeta un regard noir entre colère et désir. Je le regardais de haut en bas savourant la vue en mordant mes lèvres, mon corps pour sa part aurait fait évaporer l'eau de la douche à cet instant si je m'étais trouvée sous le jet. Pourtant la torture n'était pas finie car j'allais devoir l'aider à se toiletter, je sentais déjà que mes mains se feraient baladeuses.

Rick

Diantre j'avais l'impression de me retrouver plongé dans les douze travaux d'Hercule, ayant à subir des épreuves dont la difficulté et l'intensité augmentaient à chaque fois. Je me relevais toujours jusqu'à présent, mais là c'était le weekend de la torture, ou comment réussir à ne pas imploser de désir pour Katherine Beckett. Mon handicap nous mettait dans des situations toujours plus dangereuses. Et c'était devenu pire, depuis que nous avions avoué désirs et sentiments respectifs. Je pouvais sentir de l'impatience, du désir dans chaque regard qu'elle posait sur moi.

Que dire de la situation actuelle, elle semblerait risible aux yeux de beaucoup. Nu devant la femme que j'aimais je me sentais honteux. Non pas parce que je réagissais à elle de la plus forte des manières, cela ne se limitait pas à ma virilité, non j'avais les mains qui tremblaient, les jambes cotonneuses, la bouche pâteuse, la chair de poule mais parce que je ne pouvais pas la satisfaire, lui donner tout le plaisir que j'aurai aimé.

Et comment laisser une femme comme elle insatisfaite et inassouvie. Risible ça l'était car moi le playboy Rick Castle, ayant fait parler beaucoup de lui sur ses conquêtes, ayant eu des scènes intimes dans des lieux publics, vanté mes atouts physiques à peu près dans tous les lieux de New-York j'étais impuissant. Non pas impuissant de ne pas avoir de réaction, mais impuissant de mon incapacité à satisfaire la femme que j'aimais.

Bien évidemment j'avais essayé de faire comprendre à Kate que mes plâtres ne gênaient pas et que nous pourrions très bien nous accommoder de cette situation particulière. Mais elle avait refusé mettant en avant le fait qu'elle pouvait me faire mal avec son côté sauvage et impulsif.

J'avais lutté corps et âme, enfin surtout âme lorsqu'elle m'avait déshabillé pour me mettre sous la douche. Déjà à peine m'enlevait-elle le tee-shirt que j'implosais, inutile de passer en détail lorsque sans crier gare elle m'avait ôté mon vêtement le plus intime, dévoilant au grand jour et à ses yeux la puissance de mon désir pour elle.

J'aurai encore pu me retenir si elle ne m'avait pas désiré. Après tout c'est cette retenue qui m'avait guidée pendant nos quatre années, sinon il y a bien longtemps que je lui aurais démontré l'intensité de la chaleur entre nous. Je pensais en effet que je ne lui faisais rien. Bien sûr il y avait eu quelques hésitations, quelques moments de faiblesse mais ils n'avaient pas duré assez longtemps pour que je les analyse dans ce registre.

Pourquoi m'être entêté donc à continuer d'espérer qu'un jour elle ouvrirait les yeux et penserait que je n'étais peut être pas bon à jeter tout de suite ? Qu'on pouvait encore faire quelque chose de moi ? Tout simplement parce que j'espérais encore. Et également car lorsque l'on désirait autant que je désirais Kate, on ne pouvait renoncer. Seuls les faibles renoncent, or je ne l'étais pas.

Et c'était de cette force à présent qu'il fallait que je me saisisse pour ne pas la mettre dans une position plus délicate que celle qu'elle vivait actuellement. Bien que mon neurone lubrique pensait qu'il aurait aimé la mettre dans des tas de positions, je ne voulais pas qu'elle vive elle aussi ses douze travaux d'Hercule.

J'essayais en vain donc de me calmer, mais c'était impossible. Elle avait déclenché en moi bien plus que les dix plaies d'Egypte. Mes évocations allaient certainement faire sourire, je jouais encore mon rôle d'écrivain mélo-dramatique, usant de références nobles pour décrire ma situation qui semblait misérable à côté. Oui mais nous avions tous un Everest à franchir, même plusieurs et à l'heure actuelle c'est celui là qui me semblait le plus insurmontable.

Elle m'avait poussé énergiquement dans la douche et j'avais compris tout le sens de ce geste relativement brusque. Non elle ne voulait pas me finir et faire en sorte que mes autres membres soient dans le plâtre, je parle de mes jambes et mains voyons. Bien que la solution était peut être ici, si ma virilité était plâtrée nous n'aurions pas à endurer une situation qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un priapisme.

Tant bien que mal et avec plus de mal qu'autre chose je tentais à nouveau de reprendre le contrôle sur moi-même quand elle vint à son tour dans la douche. Elle était toujours habillée mais me faisait le même effet. J'avais parlé la veille de mon désir d'avoir la vision de Superman pour traverser les murs de mon appartement, j'avais à présent presque le souhait d'être aveugle tellement sa beauté faisait pulser mon désir.

- Kate non écoutes, je peux faire sans toi.

- Ah oui tu penses vraiment Cast' ? Je sentais un ton d'ironie dans sa voix, comme souvent son côté railleur ressortait.

- Ecoutes Kate ça me gêne que tu me vois ainsi. Je ne suis même pas capable de me contrôler, tu dois me prendre pour un porc.

- Cast' arrête tes conneries. Je ne vais pas me plaindre parce que tu me désires tout de même. Et disons que la vue est plutôt prometteuse.

- Kate tu ne veux pas que je me calme ?

- Euh si. Pourquoi ?

- Alors arrêtes ça tout de suite.

- Pardon, dit-elle en rougissant.

Comment était-ce possible, toutes ses actions rendaient mon désir plus ardent. Je ne pensais pas cela possible mais je la désirais de plus en plus. Mon état ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'elle commença à me savonner, mais ses gestes doux étaient analysés comme des caresses par mon neurone solitaire, enfin du moins s'il ne s'était pas retrouvé carbonisé par mon désir. A chaque mouvement sur mon dos, mes épaules ou mon torse je râlais littéralement.

Elle de son côté était impériale ne laissant rien transparaître, pourtant je savais qu'elle était affectée. Mais elle mettait de côté ses propres pensées et pulsions pour ne pas me rendre la tâche difficile. Et moi, en abruti d'homme que j'étais à cet instant là je ne me gérais pas une seconde. Lorsque nous nous fîmes face et qu'elle me lava le torse puis le ventre je fermais les yeux pour tenter de retenir un grognement. Mais celui-ci outrepassa ma bouche fermée sans mon autorisation. Des larmes coulaient quasiment de mes yeux de frustration certes mais aussi de colère contre moi-même d'infliger ceci à ma muse, uniquement parce que j'étais incapable de m'auto-contrôler.

Elle s'en aperçut car elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient de ma main en me disant tout doucement :

- Cast' ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Kate mais comment peux-tu dire ça ? Nous sommes tous les deux frustrés. Tu es parfaite comme toujours car tu es forte mais je ne le suis pas. Et je t'oblige à me voir ainsi, je suis vraiment pathétique et égoïste. Tu vois si j'avais réellement un cœur je serais capable de me maîtriser. Mais à la place de ça, je pense avec mon bas ventre.

- Cast' arrête de dire des choses comme ça.

- Kate je t'en conjure sors de cette douche c'est trop dur.

Je la vis sourire. D'habitude c'est moi qui m'attardais sur ce genre de jeu de mots, cette fois-ci c'était son tour.

- Ecoute Cast' on va arranger ça.

Sur ce elle s'approcha de moi, ignorant le jet d'eau coulant qui allait bientôt la tremper. A présent des goutes tombaient sur elle humidifiant son t-shirt. Déjà que celui-ci était très suggestif sec, que dire mouillé. Je déglutissais j'étais de moins en moins persuadé de ma capacité à me calmer alors qu'elle s'approchait de moi.

- Kate ?

- Sssshhh, me fit-elle comme si elle tentait de faire taire un enfant.

Puis la distance entre nous fut si ridicule que je sentais sa respiration me caresser le torse. Elle m'embrassa dans le cou pour ensuite revenir à mes lèvres et me faire chavirer dans un baiser torride. Je gémissais de plaisir et de torture car je savais qu'il s'agissait d'une voie sans issue pour nous.

- Kate arrête, tu l'as dit toi-même on ne peut pas pas tant que je suis handicapé.

- Laisse-moi faire.

Ses baisers vinrent sur mon torse me faisant frémir encore plus. Elle descendit aussi lentement que dangereusement le long de mon torse. Je penchais la tête littéralement emporté par un torrent de sensations, et encore elle ne faisait que m'embrasser. Je perdais complètement pieds et il était presque trop tard lorsque je sentis une main s'emparer de l'origine de mon mal alors qu'elle m'embrassait le nombril. Non je ne faisais pas référence au film sur l'enfance d'Hannibal Lecter mais plutôt à la manifestation de mon amour pour Kate.

- Kate attends qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ca me paraît évident non ?

- Non arrête ne fais pas ça.

- Cast' tais-toi un peu.

De ma main valide je la remontais à moi, la forçant à arrêter sa manœuvre immédiatement.

- Non Kate pas comme ça.

- Mais Cast'

- Pas de mais qui vaille Kate. Je ne veux pas.

- Tu ne me désires plus ?

- Si bien sûr que si. Mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça.

J'entendais dans sa voix qu'elle souhaitait me libérer d'un poids, j'entendais même sa propre frustration de se retrouver avec moi dans cette douche. Mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire ceci. Je l'aimais trop et la respectais trop. J'admettais ces gestes dans l'acte amoureux, mais pas ainsi. Et je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente obligée. Or, c'était mon comportement d'adolescent rempli d'hormones qui parlait et je me serai bien giflé de réagir ainsi.

Je devais lui montrer que ma frustration n'était pas le fruit de mon désir, mais du fait que je ne pouvais pas la combler. Alors de ma main valide je la forçais à aller contre le mur et me mettais devant elle l'embrassant fougueusement. Cette fois se fut-elle qui gémit au baiser, passant ses mains dans mes cheveux. Puis je m'emparais à mon tour de la peau fine de son cou la happant là où je la savais sensible ce qui causa un tremblement chez elle. Puis je caressais sa poitrine à travers sa tenue de soie que je sentis réagir sous mes doigts. Je sentais son désir monter et s'exprimer alors j'étouffais le prochain gémissement en l'embrassant de nouveau. Pendant ce baiser je faisais balader ma main gauche sur son ventre et m'aventurais plus au sud, commençant à torturer l'élastique de son shorty. Mais elle fut vive car alors que je me frayais un passage sous le tissu une main arrêta mon poignet dans sa progression et elle me dit :

- Non Cast' hors de question.

- Allez Kate laisse toi faire, tu ne vas pas le regretter.

J'essayais néanmoins de contrer sa pression sur mon poignet.

- Cast'…

- Kate détends toi…tentais-je de dire gagnant quelques centimètres sur elle.

Malgré elle certainement son bassin fit un mouvement vers l'avant, s'approchant de moi. Je souriais, ravi de mon petit numéro et prenant son lobe d'oreille entre mes dents, l'étirant je lui susurrais ensuite :

- C'est bien comme ça, let me Kate.

- Cast' arrête ça tout de suite où je te brise les os de la main.

Je la connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle était tout à fait capable d'exécuter ce genre de menaces. Et son regard déterminé à cet instant balaya tous mes doutes, si sa phrase en avait laissé ne serait-ce qu'un. Et comme par miracle cette menace eut un effet miraculeux sur mon état de tiraillement. Je m'étais enfin calmé. Encore haletante elle me dit :

- On va arrêter là, ok ?

- La douche ?

- Non idiot de jouer à ce petit jeu là.

- Oui tu as raison, tu es la voix de la sagesse Kate.

- Crois moi Rick à cet instant j'ai tout sauf envie d'être sage, me dit-elle arquant un sourcil.

Et c'était la énième bombe signée Kate Beckett. C'était un véritable message contradictoire qu'elle m'envoyait un peu comme lorsqu'on offrait une sucrerie à un enfant diabétique. Mais bon je ne relevais pas car sinon nous serions retombés dans le jeu. Car c'était toujours comme ça nous savions que c'était dangereux mais l'exaltation de ces joutes était plus forte que tout. C'est elle qui nous guidait, avait le primat sur toute forme de rationalité.

- Kate est-ce que tu peux juste me laver les cheveux et après je te laisse te doucher tranquillement ?

- Oui bien sûr, viens par là.

Et j'obéissais, me laissais faire. Cette fois-ci j'arrivais à me contrôler et je sentis que Kate faisait attention à ses gestes souhaitant ne pas réveiller un autre tsunami dans la mesure où nous allions toujours plus loin dans les dégâts. Cinq minutes après elle me rinçait la tête et le corps et ressortit de la douche pour aller chercher une serviette.

- Tiens prend ça, je vais t'aider à sortir et tu vas t'enrouler dans la serviette.

- Ok merci et euh ça serait abuser si après je te demande de me raser ?

J'aurai bien abusé d'elle dans un autre contexte, mais il était convenu que ceci ne serait pas au tableau pour le moment.

- J'aime bien ce côté sauvage moi ! Me répondit-elle en mordant ses lèvres. Je soupirais, ce n'est pas elle qui avait dit qu'on devait arrêter les provocations ? Non car là c'était littéralement l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité.

- J'ai plus l'habitude de la barbe et ça me démange, c'est assez désagréable. Elle me sourit.

- Très bien après ma douche, tu peux attendre dans ton fauteuil pendant que je me lave ?

- Femme cruelle…

- Quoi ?

- Kate tu veux que je reste dans la même pièce que toi alors que tu te douches nue ? Alors que je rêve de ton corps aussi bien de jour que de nuit.

- Ah ce n'est que ça ?

- Euh je ne te suis pas là…mon neurone a dû partir en vacances loin, très loin.

Elle sourit puis retira les vêtements humides qui couvraient encore son corps et là je déglutis plus que fortement à la vue. Elle m'autorisait à la mater en toute connaissance de cause, sachant pertinemment que même lorsqu'elle était habillée je bavais. Cette femme voulait ma mort, c'était définitif. Elle prit une autre serviette et alla dans la douche, ne semblant pas se soucier de la marionnette sans fil qui gisait dans son fauteuil roulant ou encore de mon double Hector, en hommage au faux squelette qui nous servait en classe de biologie pour expliquer le corps humain. J'étais comme lui littéralement désarticulé, on pouvait tout faire de mes os, les tourner dans tous les sens tellement l'image m'avait soufflé.

Pendant le laps de temps qui s'écoula c'était comme si toute notion de minutes ou de lieu disparaissait totalement. J'étais absorbé par la vision de rêve et cela allait bien au-delà d'une simple excitation physique. Cette femme était faite pour moi, son corps me le criait et le mien accessoirement aussi. Puis quand elle ressortit elle était drapée de la serviette de bains qui à mon grand regret était suffisamment grande pour enrouler tout son corps. Elle s'approcha de moi et me dit :

- Cast' on va aller s'habiller maintenant et je te rase après.

- A quoi bon des vêtements Kate je suis mort. D'ailleurs dis bonjour à Hector.

- Hector ? Fit-elle interrogative.

Alors que j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour lui faire le récit de mon compagnon Hector elle m'arrêta posant sa main sur ma bouche :

- Non, non finalement je ne veux pas savoir.

Puis elle se plaça derrière mon fauteuil pour m'amener dans ma chambre.

- Je vais aller me changer et je reviens ok ?

- Ok, fis-je la regardant quitter la pièce. Complètement vidé, mort, décédé. Nous avons le regret de vous annoncer le décès de Richard Castle écrivain de renom, mort sur le coup après avoir entre aperçu une déesse nue et comme on le sait la vison d'un être divin peut être fatal si on le voit dans son état naturel, c'est-à-dire nu…

Kate

Ce week end était une véritable torture et dire qu'il nous restait encore 28 jours et 15 h avant qu'il soit déplâtré. Pour notre santé mentale, nous allions devoir, espacer nos rencontres car nous allions devenir fous d'ici là.

Je m'habillais rapidement reprenant ma tenue tue l'amour qui d'ailleurs n'avait pas eu trop l'effet escompté car j'avais constaté le regard brûlant de mon partenaire sur moi malgré tout.

J'appréciais outre mesure ce regard qui me faisait sentir spéciale, désirable, belle… Bien sûr j'avais eu des regards de désir plus d'une fois des hommes amants ou pas mais celui de Rick était spécial car il était respectueux et surtout seul son regard sur moi comptait. Peut importe que les autres hommes me trouvent à leur goût, belle ou désirable. Le plus bel homme de cette terre pourrait me dire que je suis magnifique cela ne me ferait aucun effet. Non car seules les paroles d'amour de Castle me bouleversait.

Décidément j'étais irrécupérable, complètement cuite. Perdue pour la gente masculine, n'appartenant plus qu'a un seul homme. Je souris mes réflexions était vraiment fleur bleue, je me ramollissais avec l'âge…Non avec l'amour…

C'est sur ces réflexions bisounours que je quittais la chambre pour rejoindre celle de Castle. Je ris encore une pensée double sens. Frappant à la porte, j'ouvrais cette dernière, cherchant mon écrivain du regard, je le vis près de la fenêtre de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées. J'allais chercher des affaires propres sachant où elles se trouvaient puis m'approchais lentement de lui

- Cast' ?

- Hum ?

- Tu viens, tu vas attraper la mort en restant à moitié nu !

- Réchauffes moi ! Me répondit il taquin.

- Castle !

- Ok pardon ça m'a échappé ! Je souris.

- Allez Writer man, viens que je te vêtisse !

- Oh l'inverse c'est mieux !

- Castle !

- Oups désolé !

- Même pas vrai ! Il tira la langue.

- Non, c'est vrai ! Il rit, je le frappais.

- Tu vis dangereusement Castle !

- J'aime le danger, s'il vient de toi. Me répondit-il m'envoyant un baiser. Je levais les yeux au ciel. Puis m'approchant de lui, lui ôtais sa serviette.

- Entreprenante détective j'aime.

- Castle la ferme ! Je l'aidais à enfiler son caleçon puis son pantalon. Mettant le tee-shirt de côté, je me saisissais des poignets du fauteuil et poussais Castle hors de la chambre.

Arrivés dans la salle de bain je demandais à mon ami où se trouvait son nécessaire de rasage.

- Juste là ! Me répondit-il en désignant le tiroir à coté du lavabo. Je pris sa mousse à raser, son rasoir remplissant le lavabo.

- Approche, je ne vais pas te manger.

- Hum dommage ! Je soupirais, on devait cesser ce genre de commentaires mais c'était plus fort que nous.

Je pris le gant, l'humidifiais et le passais sur sa peau puis commençais à appliquer la mousse l'étalant de façon égale de part et d'autre de son visage. Puis prenant appuis sur le lavabo, je me positionnais entre ses jambes et j'entrepris de le raser.

- Hum tu es douée tu as l'air de savoir y faire ! Tu as souvent fais ça avec tes autres petits amis ? Je m'arrêtais, souris puis le regardais.

- Tu te considères ainsi ? Il détourna le regard, gêné et balbutia une phrase que je ne compris pas, je ris.

- Jamais !

- Pardon ?

- Jamais je n'ai fais ça pour l'un de mes petits amis…Mais pour mon père lors de sa mauvaise période. Répondis-je sur un ton neutre. Un silence se fit, je recommençais à le raser et seul le bruit de la lame sur sa peau se faisait entendre.

- Pardon ! Je le regardais, il avait cet air désolé et triste qu'il prenait lorsqu'il compatissait pour moi.

- Cast' pourquoi t'excuses tu ?

- Parce que je suis un con insensible ! Je le regardais surprise. Puis compris d'où venait son air de chien battu.

- Rick… C'est du passé tout ça mon père va bien maintenant !

- Hum…

- Cast' Il leva la tête vers moi.

- Je t'interdis de dire que tu es sans cœur, tu es celui qui me comprend le mieux ! Je l'embrassais. Puis lui souris, il me rendit ce sourire et passa son pouce au dessus de mes lèvres. Et me montra la crème à raser qu'il y avait ôté.

- C'est trop mignon ! Je levais les yeux au ciel puis poursuivis ma tache. Quelque peut déstabilisée par le regard de mon partenaire. Passant sa main dans mes cheveux, il me sourit.

- Tu es belle Kate. Je dérapais et le coupais.

- Outch ! Sauvage ! Je pris un pansement réservé aux coupures et lui appliquais

- C'est ta faute !

- Quoi ma faute ?

- Tu…Tu… Il s'amusa de mon trouble et se pencha sur moi.

- Je vous trouble détective. Je pinçais mes lèvres. M'approchant de lui.

- Tu n'as pas idée mon chéri. Je le vis déglutir puis il s'éloigna en ronchonnant s'enfonçant dans le fond de son fauteuil. Je ris contente de mon effet et finis de le raser. Je l'essuyais avec le gant, les résidus de crème à raser. Puis pris son après rasage et lui appliquait en tamponnade.

Puis comme mue par une envie irrésistible je m'asseyais sur ses genoux pour le humer avec délice. De nombreuses fois j'avais voulu m'approcher de lui car son odeur m'attirait définitivement. Je soupçonnais son après rasage d'être responsable et effectivement il était à mettre sur le banc des accusés. Il m'enroula de ses bras et nous nous embrassâmes tendrement. Puis j'enfouissais ma tête dans son cou, savourant sa chaleur.

Nous restâmes un moment ainsi, il me caressait les cheveux moi sa nuque, nous étions bien, aucun de nous deux ne voulaient bouger.

Mais il fallait bien que l'un de nous soit raisonnable il était plus de midi et nous devions nous nourrir, d'autant que mon estomac commençait à crier famine. On ne vit pas d'amour et d'eau fraîche contrairement à ce que dit l'adage.

- Cast' !

- Hum ?

- Je vais faire à manger ! Je voulus me lever mais il me retint resserrant son étreinte sur moi.

- Nan ! Tu restes là comme ça pour toujours. Je souris attendrie, l'embrassant :

- Je meurs de faim Castle ! Je le vis faire la moue et se défaire de moi à contre cœur, c'était adorable, moi aussi j'aimais être dans ses bras mais nous n'allions pas rester le reste du weekend ainsi.

Nous descendîmes, j'aidais Castle à s'asseoir sur le canapé, il protesta :

- Je veux être avec toi ! Je peux t'aider !

- Non Cast restes là, je fais toute seule, c'est une surprise !

- Mais ? Je l'embrassais furtivement.

- Bon tu pourrais m'embrasser vraiment si c'est pour t'éloigner de moi ainsi.

- Je ne pars pas au pole nord quand même !

- La cuisine c'est déjà trop loin pour moi qui suis dans le salon. Je levais les yeux au ciel puis partis m'afférer à la tache.

J'ouvris le frigo et découvrais avec enchantement tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour préparer des tagliatelles à la crème aux émincés de dinde et petits légumes.

Je commençais ma préparation, m'évadant complètement dans l'élaboration de mon plat que je voulais parfait pour mon amoureux. Amoureux je souris complètement euphorique moi qui n'utilisais jamais ces mots et encore moins les pensais, c'était nouveau pour moi mais avec lui tout était nouveau.

Sans me rendre compte je me mis à fredonner une chanson que ma mère fredonnait lorsqu'elle cuisinait pour nous cela faisait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas chantée.

.com/watch?v=CJ5DvuRmdcI&feature=related

Rick

J'écoutais Kate chanter de sa si jolie voix et j'étais transporté, bouleversé, je ne connaissais pas cette chanson, qui plus est était en français et même si je ne comprenais pas les paroles, je comprenais par l'intensité de son chant que c'était une chanson d'amour et tout bonnement magnifique. J'étais transporté dans un autre monde, j'avais les larmes aux yeux, des frissons parcouraient mon corps. Jamais de ma vie encore je n'avais entendu une si superbe voix et une si belle chanson. Tout prenait sens parce que j'étais amoureux même une chanson inconnue dans une langue que je ne maîtrisais pas.

Oui mais l'amour était une langue universelle. Cette femme me tuait, elle avait tant de cordes à son arc et à sa voix aussi au passage, je savais qu'elle jouait de la guitare, j'avais pu entendre sa jolie voix un jour mais là elle m'achevait avec sa voix si douce, si tendre, et surtout car j'avais l'impression qu'elle me la chantait. Je l'admirais s'afférant à sa tache, si charmante concentrée dans son plat, éminçant les légumes finement les faisant revenir dans du beurre puis passant à la viande, je me perdais dans sa contemplation envoûté par le chant de ma nymphe. Je m'imaginais toutes sortes de scénarii, où elle cuisinerait pour moi et notre enfant en chantant cette magnifique chanson, nous serions heureux, mariés et plus rien pour nous séparer, jamais.

La chanson finie elle continuait à s'affairer à sa tache ne prêtant aucune attention à moi, j'avais beau adorer la regarder, je commençais à trouver le temps long. Je voulais qu'elle me regarde, qu'elle s'occupe de moi un peu capricieux me direz-vous oui je plaidais coupable. Je réfléchissais à ce que je pourrais faire pour attirer son attention et je trouvais. Un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres, je la savais fan de comics, alors comme un petit enfant qui joue au super héros je commençais à imiter l'un deux m'allongeant sur le dos je laissais pendre ma tête dans le vide et l'appelait.

- Kaaaaaaate !

Quand on connaissait Kate il était vrai que faire l'enfant pouvait être une entreprise à double tranchant. Il fallait choisir le moment opportun car c'était soit la punition directe ou alors l'image. Nous en revenions encore à cette idée, qui s'apparentait certainement à un fantasme pour moi de Kate en maîtresse d'école. Certainement ses penchants pour le contrôle et la domination devaient jouer dans le tableau. Bref je rappelais à l'ordre mon neurone lubrique, oui le même que celui de la salle de bains, finalement il n'était pas mort sous l'incendie criminel déclenché par la jeune femme déambulant dans ma cuisine. Toujours est-il, j'avais constaté que jouer les adultes attardés avec Kate pouvait s'avérer très rémunérateur. Pas en termes financiers, et après tout je m'en moquais car je n'avais aucun soucis avec les chiffres sur mon compte en banque mais en sourires et marques d'affection divers.

Combien de fois l'avais-je surpris à sourire à mes frasques enfantines ? Evidemment si on lui demandait elle nierait en bloc, il ne fallait pas oublier à qui on s'adressait tout de même : la grande et sérieuse Beckett. Je n'employais pas ici son prénom car j'avais compris qu'il y avait réellement deux personnalités et que chacune s'incarnait dans son identité. Attention je ne traitais en aucun cas ma nymphe de schizophrène, non c'est juste qu'elle avait deux visages.

Lorsqu'elle était Beckett, c'était la femme très sûre d'elle, une beauté froide dirais-je, régnant sur un monde peuplé de testostérone, très privée et professionnelle. C'est celle que j'avais côtoyé pendant longtemps et c'était le visage qu'elle montrait les trois quarts du temps. Et j'avais compris et elle m'avait laissé voir Kate jeune femme resplendissante, douce, attentionnée, patiente, romantique, à fleur de peau. Elle m'avait fait entrevoir Kate assez tôt dans notre partenariat. Je me souvenais encore la première fois comme si c'était hier. C'était suite à l'enquête sur Mélanie Cavanaugh, lorsqu'elle s'était confiée sur l'histoire du meurtre de sa mère elle s'était montrée fragile devant moi. Et c'est peut être à partir de ce jour où j'avais encore été plus fasciné par elle.

Mais les deux personnalités se rejoignaient parfois. En effet elle était aussi allumeuse en Kate qu'en Beckett. Je devais avouer que j'aimais beaucoup cet aspect de sa personnalité. Bien sûr cela m'avait amené à prendre un nombre considérable de douches froides, mais je ne m'en plaignais qu'en apparence. Je la vis se tourner vers moi et attendais sa réaction. Punition ou récompense ? je ne le savais pas encore. Et voilà que l'image de la maîtresse d'école refaisait surface, ça devenait obsessionnel chez moi.

Kate

Je me tournais vers Rick qui m'appelait et le regardais incrédule. Il avait la tête dans le vide un sourire niais sur les lèvres.

- Qu'est ce que tu nous fais ?

- Je suis spider man et je veux un baiser de Marie Jane ! Je le regardais surprise, levant un sourcil, je ne savais pas comment réagir rire, me moquer, l'ignorer ?

- Sérieusement Rick ? Tu as quel âge ? Tu vas te faire monter le sang à la tête. Mais contre toute attente il n'en démordit pas faisant son caprice d'enfant de 5 ans voulant sa glace avant le repas. Fermant les yeux il étendit ses lèvres quémandant sa friandise.

- Je veux mon bisou de super héros ! J'ouvris puis refermais la bouche puis décidais d'accéder à la demande de mon héros préféré cédant encore au caprice du gosse. Mais j'avais beau nier, j'avais du mal à lui résister. Je me mis à genou enveloppant son visage de mes mains et je lui donnais ce qu'il désirait. C'était un baiser très tendre, je ressentais tout l'amour qu'il avait pour moi à travers ce dernier, très vite notre échange devint passionné il passa sa main sur ma nuque et me rapprocha, un gémissement s'échappa de ma bouche. Puis en manque d'air nous nous séparâmes. Il se redressa pour me voir de façon normale et posa sa main sur ma joue j'en fis de même, nous nous regardâmes un long moment sans jamais rompre le contact de nos mains sur notre peau.

Mais très vite une odeur de brûlé parvint à mes narines, je me relevais rapidement pour aller éteindre le feu sous la viande.

- Ahhhhhhhhhh non, voila monsieur le super héros par votre faute tout est à refaire !

- Et maintenant c'est de ma faute ?

- Bien sûr que oui…tu m'as distraite.

- Moi ? fit-il comme étonné. Je suis capable de faire perdre le nord à la grande Kate Beckett…je suis trop fort !

- Cast' ça va les chevilles, elles n'enflent pas trop ?

- Chérie généralement ce ne sont pas les chevilles qui enflent chez moi avec toi.

Et en voilà un de plus un de ces nombreux sous-entendu qu'il était capable de lâcher. Je le retrouvais comme au début de notre partenariat, beaucoup plus incisif et même si j'étais aussi rouge qu'une tomate je m'avouais silencieusement que je l'aimais bien ainsi. Néanmoins, pour continuer à garder la face je le réprimandais.

Deux secondes là Kate, venait-il juste de m'appeler « chérie ». Comment ça se fait que je n'étais pas déjà partie en courant. Moi qui d'habitude fuyais à grandes enjambées dans ce genre de configuration.

Evidemment c'était pour me taquiner mais avec lui c'était toujours autant pour rire que sérieusement. Il ne disait jamais rien complètement au hasard.

- Castle…

- Compris…je me tais.

- Bien fis-je ravie que mon ton soit aussi efficace.

Les derniers émincés de dinde ayant brûlé, je comptais bien à présent les surveiller et faire en sorte de ne pas réserver le même sort aux suivants. Je restais donc à côté de la plaque de cuisson. Il me fallut dix minutes de plus pour parachever la préparation de mon plat. Avant de servir je prenais la précaution d'ébouillanter les assiettes afin de conserver les aliments bien au chaud. Je veillais à ce que la présentation soit impeccable. Satisfaite de la finalisation je prenais les assiettes et les amenais.

- On va pouvoir passer à table Cast'.

- Ca sent délicieusement bon en tout cas, me répondit-il.

Au lieu de nous installer à table j'apportais le tout au salon, pensant que Rick apprécierait de ne pas être dans son fauteuil pour une fois. Ca permettait de ne pas lui rappeler son statut d'handicapé. En préparant le repas j'avais pensé qu'il fallait quelque chose qu'il puisse manger facilement. Je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il détestait dépendre des autres. Et je comprenais ce pan de sa personnalité d'autant mieux à présent, depuis qu'il s'était ouvert sur son histoire avec son père.

- Cast', je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr ma belle.

Je souriais légèrement mais ne perdais pas mon envie de parler avec lui sérieusement comme cela nous arrivait très souvent. Voilà une chose de plus que j'aimais dans notre relation bien sûr il y avait de l'attirance, de l'humour mais nous étions capables d'aborder tous les sujets ensemble du plus futile ou plus sérieux.

- Le fait de grandir sans ton père ne t'as pas empêché de vouloir une vie de famille ?

- Au début si. Mais après avoir fait mes crises j'ai compris que ça pourrait être mon salut. Et tu sais quand on se construit, on prend soit modèle sur ses parents soit on fait l'opposé. Je ne sais pas grand-chose de mon géniteur, mais je sais au moins que je ne veux pas lui ressembler. Jamais je n'abandonnerai quelqu'un que j'aime, une femme, un enfant. Il soupira

- J'ai eu beaucoup de femmes dans mon lit tu sais ! Je fronçais les sourcils contrariée. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux en souriant.

- Mais si peu ont compté !

- D'abord il y a eu Kyra, oh oui, je l'ai aimé, adoré même un peu trop au point de l'étouffer, je ne savais pas trop comment faire tu sais. Mon cœur se serrait en pensant qu'elle avait pu aimer un autre homme mais quoi de plus normal moi aussi j'en avais aimé d'autres.

- Je l'ai aimé oui plus que tout mais je l'ai tant étouffée qu'elle m'a demandé de m'éloigner, elle ne voulait pas me quitter je le sais mais pour moi c'était comme un second rejet et je suis parti pour toujours car je ne pouvais pas supporter plus. C'était trop dur…

- Puis il y a eu Meredith, je l'ai aussi aimé mais ce n'était en rien comparable car mon cœur était fermé depuis Kyra. Mais il y a eu un merveilleux accident, mon bébé, l'amour de ma vie Alexis, la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée. Je souris en voyant ses yeux pétillants de fierté lorsqu'il parlait de sa fille.

- Mais Meredith était instable et la retrouver avec un autre homme dans notre lit a plus blessé mon orgueil de mâle qu'autre chose, ce qui voulait tout dire.

- Puis il y a eu Gina, je l'ai aussi aimé à ma façon mais pas assez pour lui laisser une place importante auprès de moi et de ma fille. Elle s'est lassée de mon non engagement et a demandé le divorce, ce que je ne regrette pas d'ailleurs. Car je ne pense pas que je lui aurai laissé une place, même avec le temps.

- Et enfin… Il me regarda avec un sourire resplendissant.

- Et enfin ? Demandais-je.

- Et enfin j'ai rencontré la femme la plus fantastique, le plus extraordinaire du monde. Celle qui a su faire exploser mon cœur.

- Kate tu es celle qui m'a redonné le goût à l'écriture, j'étais désabusé je n'avais plus goût à rien et tu es entrée dans ma vie comme un ouragan, tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis Alexis et je dois dire que ça me fait peur…J'étais touchée en plein cœur toute ses paroles auraient pu sortir de ma bouche, nous étions encore une fois sur la même longueur d'ondes…

Les pièces du personnage s'assemblaient devant mes yeux de plus en plus. Je comprenais autrement sa fidélité à toute épreuve. L'an dernier je l'avais un peu secoué à propos de Damian Westlake en lui reprochant la foi inébranlable qu'il avait en lui. Mais je comprenais mieux à présent. Il avait dû se raccrocher à certaines figures au cours de sa vie, en en faisant des hybrides du père qu'il n'avait jamais eu. J'avais perdu ma mère, mais j'avais eu la chance de la connaître, d'être aimée par elle.

- Rick je sais que tu n'abandonneras jamais. Et promets-moi de ne plus douter de ton cœur. Tu es l'homme le plus généreux que je connaisse le meilleur partenaire qu'il soit, le plus fidèle ami que j'ai, …l'homme…..

Et là je bloquais. Comme toujours exprimer mes sentiments était difficile. Non parce que je ne les éprouvais pas mais parce que j'avais l'impression qui si je les déclarais j'allais perdre la personne. Et c'était trop de souffrances que de perdre l'être aimé qu'il soit parent, ami ou amour.

- Gosh Cast' je suis ridicule.

- Non Kate, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça me fait d'entendre tes paroles.

- Mais regarde je suis incapable de te dire….ce que toi tu as tant de facilité à me…

Et sur ce il bloqua la progression de ma phrase en m'embrassant. Je me perdais une nouvelle fois dans notre ballade. Nous nous embrassions souvent, mais je ne m'en lassais pas et ne pensais pas pouvoir m'en lasser. Ce baiser était différent, bien évidemment passionné mais beaucoup plus doux. Et il ne dérapa pas sur plus. L'intensité nous suffisait. Lorsque nous nous séparâmes il me regarda, transperçant mon cœur et mon âme en raison de la tendresse, de l'amour qui se reflétait dans ses yeux.

- Merci Rick.

- Always Kate, always.

- Always, répétais-je.

C'était notre formule, cette façon pudique que nous avions de nous déclarer notre amour. C'était d'ailleurs probablement plus fort qu'un « je t'aime ». C'était en tout cas la nôtre. Pour une fois ce n'est pas moi qui mis un terme à ce moment plus qu'intense, mais lui.

- Tu veux faire quoi ?

- Ce que tu veux.

- Un jeu vidéo, ça te tente ?

- Pourquoi je ne suis pas surprise ?

- Parce que tu me connais.

- Ok tu en as un en tête ?

- Tekken ?

- Parfait.

J'adorais les jeux de combats et celui-ci était particulièrement bon.

- Prépare-toi à perdre Kate.

- Tu me sembles bien confiant.

- Je suis imbattable.

- Parce que tu ne t'es pas encore mesuré à moi….

- C'est ce qu'on va voir. Allons-y. Aucune pitié, sans foi ni loi.

- Adjugé.

- Et tu ne prends pas Jin il est à moi ! Me déclara mon partenaire.

- Non t'inquiète moi je prends Christie Monteiro !

- Pff de la Capoéra face au Karaté ? Je vais te pulvériser ma belle ! Je ris

- C'est ce que nous verrons, mon beau. Il rit lui aussi à ma réplique puis après un clin d'œil me fit signe de la tête de sélectionner mon personnage.

Il posa la manette sur la table basse ne pouvant la tenir avec ses deux mains mais positionna ses doigts de la main plâtrée sur les touches de jeu. Le joystick entre deux doigts de celle valide.

Le jeu débuta et un combat sans merci commença personne ne voulant laisser gagner l'autre nous avions chacun un round de gagné. J'effectuais deux combos à la suite et le mis ko sur la troisième manche.

- Quoi mais comment t'as fais ça c'est de la triche !

- Comment ça de la triche, je n'ai fais qu'appliquer la technique du personnage, j'y peux rien si tu ne sais pas jouer. Il me regarda d'un sale air et exigea une revanche. J'acceptais de bonne grâce rigolant devant sa mine déconfite alors que je le battais une seconde fois.

- Ah mais bon sang c'est pas juste tu as un avantage sur moi, toi tu n'es pas handicapée ! S'exclama-t-il en montrant son plâtre.

- Vraiment ? Quelle mauvaise foi ok ? on refait une partie et je joue dans les mêmes conditions que toi ! Posant la manette, je positionnais mes doigts sur celle-ci, en attente. Il sourit persuadé que cette fois si, il gagnerait. Une lutte sans merci eut lieu entre nos personnages et finalement il remporta la partie.

- Yes ! J'ai battu Kate Beckett ! Oui ! Cria-t-il en levant les bras en l'air. Je souriais en le voyant si heureux, je ne lui dirai pas que je l'avais laissé gagner, inutile de rabaisser sa fierté d'homme.

Finalement après quelques autres parties, nous nous lassâmes du jeu. Je bayais à plusieurs reprise épuisée de ses deux nuits agitées et encore si je les avais passés en faisant des folies de mon corps, ça irait très bien mais là ce n'était pas le cas, la frustration m'avait maintenue éveillée et à présent elle m'assommait.

- Va te reposer, tu sembles complètement HS. J'acquiesçais mais je ne voulais pas me reposer sans lui, je voulais sentir sa chaleur contre moi. Alors je me blottis dans le creux de son épaule étendant mes jambes sur le canapé.

- Je veux rester là, dans tes bras. Il me sourit embrassant mes cheveux en m'entourant de son bras.

- Pas de problème détective ! Je veille sur votre sommeil. Je souris et m'endormis sans même m'en rendre compte.

Rick

Elle était là dans mes bras, tranquillement en train de dormir et moi je la contemplais si heureux de l'avoir ainsi. J'avais tant lutté pour faire partie de sa vie, d'abord en tant que partenaire, puis en tant qu'ami et à présent en tant qu'amant que cette situation me semblait encore irréelle, onirique même. Mais non tout ceci était bien vrai, palpable autant que son corps reposant contre moi.

Son état d'épuisement était tel qu'elle s'était endormie tout de suite et elle s'était blottie contre moi. A nouveau ce n'était pas Beckett qui était avec moi mais Kate. Son visage était complètement détendu alors qu'elle était assoupie et si possible encore plus majestueux. Je ne pensais pas de me lasser la regarder ainsi, observant ses lèvres bouger de temps en temps, entendant des petits sons de confort sortant de sa bouche.

Ne décrochant pas mon regard d'elle je réalisais le parcours accompli par nous. Enfin, nous nous autorisions une relation. Et finalement même si j'avais particulièrement envie de la connaître bibliquement sachant que l'expérience serait formidable, c'était une bonne chose que nous n'ayons pu le faire tout de suite.

Il était certain que si je n'avais pas été handicapé nous aurions déjà et serions certainement encore en train de faire dialoguer nos corps, apaisant les charbons ardents de désir qui brûlaient entre nous depuis quatre années. Mais mon handicap nous avait obligés à se confier, s'ouvrir, se découvrir dans le quotidien.

Et c'était souvent là que les couples s'effondraient dans la routine et la quotidienneté. Forcément les débuts étaient toujours extraordinaires, animés. Les commencements de relation amoureuse, c'était un peu comme partir en vacances. Tout était toujours magnifique. Mais là ce week-end avait été très domestique. Et je me sentais bien avec elle nous étions aussi coordonnés que dans notre vie professionnelle.

Ca pouvait marcher, même très bien surtout si Kate ne fuyait pas comme elle le faisait souvent. J'avais décidé de lui confier mon cœur car elle seule pourrait le faire battre correctement. Avec elle je ne voulais pas faire semblant, j'avais envie de tout vivre et pourquoi pas un jour nous donner un merveilleux enfant.

Mes pensées allaient loin, très loin même. Mais dans mes bras, j'avais la sensation de tenir la femme de vie. Ce n'était pas explicable, j'avais des difficultés à mettre des mots sur ce que je ressentais, mais l'intensité parlait d'elle-même.

Après avoir fait un retour sur moi-même et ravi que nous en soyons enfin là je me saisissais d'un ouvrage de la maison d'édition Black Pawn. Je devais rendre à Gina mes avis et comme toujours j'avais du retard sur la dead line. Je profitais donc que ma belle soit profondément endormie pour m'en occuper. Néanmoins je la regardais de temps en temps me délectant de sa beauté. Au bout d'une heure et demi, elle commença à remuer et à faire des petits gémissements. Je fermais le livre et le posais à côté de moi sur le canapé.

Kate

Lorsque je me réveillais, j'avais la tête sur les genoux de mon partenaire et je sentais ses doigts caresser mes cheveux. Je refermais les yeux savourant ses douces caresses.

- J'ai dormi longtemps ?

- Deux heures environ !

- Je me redressais.

- Deux heures ? Il fallait me réveiller !

- Pourquoi faire tu dormais si bien ! Tu en avais besoin apparemment. Me dit-il taquin en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Et toi tu as dormi ?

- Non je t'ai regardé dormir ! Je souris et l'embrassais furtivement.

- C'est mignon mais un peu flippant quand même ! Il rit.

- Je n'ai pas fait que cela quand même ! Il me montra un livre.

- J'ai du retard de lecture, Gina exige que je donne mon avis sur trois romans qui doivent sortir ce mois ci. Me répondit-il d'un air désobligé.

- Elle est bien tyrannique cette femme ! Lui lançais-je moqueuse. Il plissa les yeux me tira la langue.

- Très mur Castle. Dis-je en riant.

- Mais tu sais je pense que j'aime les femmes tyranniques, fortes, dominatrices.

- Ca veut dire quoi ça Cast' ?

- Ca veut dire ma chère détective que je suis fasciné par les femmes à fort caractère, qui savent ce qu'elles veulent et n'ont pas peur du chemin à faire pour l'obtenir.

Sur ce je me redressais et venais l'embrasser dans le cou happant sa peau, lui déposant des baisers brûlants. Il commençait déjà à grogner et pencher la tête en arrière s'abandonnant totalement à ma torture. Les sons qu'il émettait me stimulais alors je m'installais au-dessus de lui sur le canapé et l'emportais dans un baiser cette fois-ci torride et acharné. A l'instar de tout à l'heure dans le jeu vidéo il y eut une véritable lutte entre nous. Nos langues se battaient pour dominer le baiser, et comme tout à l'heure, aucun de nous ne voulait céder. Les respirations étaient fortes, saccadées et nos gémissements ne tardèrent pas à arriver sur la scène s'invitant dans notre conversation. Nous étions tellement dans notre baiser qu'aucun de nous n'entendit que quelqu'un entrait dans la maison jusqu'à ce qu'une voix nous appelle.

- Papa, lieutenant Beckett.

Je me détachais de Rick très gênée et confuse. Nous nous étions fait surprendre par Alexis.

- Ma chérie mais tu ne devais pas rentrer ce soir ?

- Si mais finalement je suis là plus tôt.

- Oui je vois, fit Rick tout aussi troublé que moi.

Je m'étais dégagée de ma position, pour m'asseoir convenablement sur le canapé.

- Lieutenant Beckett je vois que vous avez effectivement bien pris soin de mon père.

Voilà qu'elle rendait mon mal être un peu plus important. Mais quand je vis qu'elle souriait en nous regardant je compris qu'elle n'était pas défavorable à ce qu'elle venait de voir.

- Alors papa comment te sens-tu ?

- J'aimerai pouvoir courir le 100 mètres, mais ça va bien.

Le 100 mètres et d'autres activités sportives oui me dis-je intérieurement.

- Bon je vais aller ranger mon sac dans ma chambre.

Alexis monta à l'étage, nous laissant très habilement de l'intimité. Quant à moi ma mission au loft était finie. J'en avertissais donc Rick.

- Cast' je vais y aller maintenant.

- Quoi tu pars ?

- Oui je t'avais dit que je restais avec toi jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Alexis et de ta mère. Maintenant tu n'es plus seul.

- Mais tu peux rester tu sais.

- Non ça va je vais rentrer chez moi et te laisser avec ta fille.

- Ok, fit-il résigné.

Peut être avait-il le sentiment que je fuyais une nouvelle fois. Alors pour le rassurer je mettais une main sur sa joue la caressant et lui dis captant son attention d'un regard.

- J'y vais mais je ne fuis pas ça.

Et je l'embrassais à nouveau tendrement.

- Je reviendrai te voir dès que possible. Et si tu as besoin tu m'appelles.

- Ok merci Kate. Je peux encore avoir un baiser ?

- Such a child Cast'…

Mais j'obtempérais néanmoins. J'aimais tant l'embrasser.

Puis je me levais du canapé et montais à l'étage saluer Alexis, frappant à sa chambre.

- Oui ?

- Alexis, je vais y aller maintenant que tu es là ! Annonçais je en entrebâillant la porte.

- Ok ! Merci lieutenant Beckett, pour tout ! Je lui souris

- Ce n'est rien tout le plaisir était pour moi !

- J'ai pu constater ça oui. Répliqua-t-elle en riant. Un peu gênée j'eus un rire crispé.

- Bon, j' y vais et Alexis ?

- Oui ?

- Appelle-moi Kate ! Avec un sourire radieux, elle me répondit.

- Très bien à bientôt Kate.

- Oui ! Sur ce je fermais la porte et partais me changer. Puis lorsque chose fut faite, je redescendais au pas de course, faisant un dernier détour vers le canapé pour un dernier baiser à mon amoureux.

- A plus tard Rick !

- Plus tôt que tard Kate j'espère. L'embrassant de nouveau, je lui répondis :

- Oui… Aussi vite que possible. Et sur ces paroles je sortis du loft en lui jetant un dernier regard.


	5. Chapter 5

Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Nous espérons que cet ultime chapitre répondra à vos attentes. Il est encore et toujours co-écrit avec Madoka-Ayu au travers d'une collaboration toujours aussi plaisante. Merci d'ailleurs aux lecteurs qui nous encourageant à continuer cette association.

Bonne lecture…

Chapitre 5

Kate

Un mois, un mois que Castle et moi étions ensemble, nous passions beaucoup de nos soirées tous les deux, nos week end aussi et cela devenait une véritable torture. Je n'en pouvais plus, mon corps était un véritable volcan, je me consumais littéralement pour lui. Mon désir était arrivé à un tel point que j'avais un mal fou à me contenir, heureusement pour mon salut, il ne pouvait pas venir au commissariat dans son état car si cela avait été le cas, je me serai trahie en une demi seconde rien qu'avec les regards langoureux que je lui lançais.

Mais aujourd'hui était un grand jour car enfin on allait le déplâtrer, il aurait sûrement de la rééducation et ça je tacherai vivement d'y contribuer. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'avais quitté le commissariat très tôt afin de l'accompagner.

Nous patientions donc dans la salle d'attente que le médecin voit Castle, ce dernier venait d'être déplâtré par une infirmière et il devait à présent attendre pour les recommandations du docteur.

Nous attendions depuis maintenant 15 minutes et je commençais sérieusement à ne plus pouvoir tenir en place.

- Il en met du temps ce médecin ! Rick me regarda un sourire en coin. Et me murmura.

- Impatiente de me mettre dans ton lit détective ? Je souris, me rapprochant de lui posa une main sur sa cuisse, je le sentis frémir.

- Si tu savais ce que je te réserve Ricky, tu hurlerais au médecin de bouger ses fesses

Je regardais Rick qui était resté figé à ma réplique, il ne bougeait pas d'un cil, bouche ouverte, les yeux dans le vide. Fronçant les sourcils, je posais une main sur son bras, inquiète.

- Rick ? D'un coup sans crier gare, il se leva, se dirigeant vers le bureau du médecin, il frappa violemment à la porte.

- Wooo, on va passer à noël ? Plus d'un quart d'heure que j'attends, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! La porte s'ouvrit sur un docteur d'un certain âge qui le toisant de haut en bas faisant remonter ses lunettes sur ses yeux.

- Et qu'avez-vous à faire jeune homme ? Castle balbutia prit au dépourvu, je me mis à glousser, retenant mes rires.

- Euh ben euh bah des trucs… euh qui peuvent plus attendre. Arquant un sourcil le médecin me regarda puis son attention se reporta sur mon partenaire.

- Je vois… Eh bien cette chose urgente peut attendre encore un peu n'est ce pas ? Puis sans préambule le toubib referma la porte au nez de Rick après avoir marmonné une phrase du genre « les jeunes ont le sang chaud » Castle restait bouche bée. Il se tourna vers moi la bouche grande ouverte et devant sa mine déconfite je ne pus retenir un éclat de rire.

- C'est de ta faute tout ça ! Je le regardais avec un sourire innocent

- Ah oui et qu'ai-je fais de particulier M Castle, c'est toi qui t'es emporté tout seul. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma

- Tu…Tu …Tu …

- Tututu ? Il pointa son doigt sur moi ouvra la bouche puis après m'avoir regardé sans dire un mot, il la referma s'asseyant près de moi en boudant. Je ris de nouveau amusée par la situation. J'adorais le provoquer mais je me disais que cela allait bientôt me coûter cher. Posant son coude sur l'accoudoir de mon coté il mit sa tête dans sa main et bouda. Je le regardais en riant, j'adorais lorsqu'il faisait sa moue d'enfant contrarié. Je me penchais sur lui décidée à le torturer un peu plus :

- Ne boudes pas mon petit garçon, je te donnerais ta friandise après. Ma phrase eu l'effet escompté son coude dérapa et tout son poids parti en avant, se rattrapant de justesse, il se redressa me regardant d'un air mauvais. Je ris de plus belle. Il marmonna quelque chose que ne compris que partiellement :

- Allumeuse…aura…mort ! Pinçant mes lèvres, je soufflais à son oreille.

- Tiens le coup mon chéri, je te veux en vie, c'est bien mieux pour la suite ! Il grogna et me regarda les yeux sombres :

- Méfies toi ma chérie, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid et surtout n'oublies pas qu'en tant qu'auteur de roman, j'ai une imagination très fertile, ce qui me donne un avantage sur toutes les douces tortures que je pourrais te faire subir… Cette fois c'est moi qui ne sus quoi répondre, j'ouvris puis fermais la bouche comme lui précédemment puis ne sachant quoi répondre, je me redressais dans mon siège attendant le médecin avec une impatience que je parvenais difficilement à cacher.

Au bout d'une heure le docteur se décida enfin à nous faire passer dans son cabinet. Il prescrivit quinze séances de rééducation à Castle en précisant qu'elles devaient commencer le plus rapidement possible et ce à la fréquence d'au moins 3 par semaines. Je souris pinçant mes lèvres car j'allais être très active dans son rétablissement.

Il lui donnait aussi rendez vous un mois plus tard pour voir l'évolution de sa remise sur pieds. Nous sortîmes enfin et Rick me prit la main et c'est au pas de course du moins autant que le muscle de sa jambe atrophiée par l'immobilité lui permettait que nous nous dirigions vers l'ascenseur.

Lorsque nous primes celui-ci à ma grande surprise il était vide, un sourire carnassier naquit sur les lèvres de mon partenaire et je compris ses intentions.

- N'y penses même pas, t'as compris ?

- Oui maaaaaadaaaaame ! Je le regardais soupçonneuse, les portes eurent à peine le temps de se refermer qu'il était déjà collé à moi. Passant ses mains autour de mes hanches, il me plaqua dos contre son torse

- Castle !

- Quoi ? C'est juste un petit câlin innocent ! Et sur ses paroles il posa ses lèvres dans mon cou après l'avoir dégagé de mes cheveux. Je frissonnais fermant les yeux.

- Castle t'arrêtes ça tout de suite…

- Tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir que j'arrête. Il commença à happer ma peau, un gémissement sortit de ma bouche, je perdais pied.

- Cast' … Le ding de l'ascenseur eu pour effet de me faire reprendre mes esprits. Je le repoussais assez brusquement contre la paroi de l'ascenseur et pris un air neutre croisant les mains devant moi, les portes s'ouvrirent et plusieurs personnes s'y engouffrèrent. Je dus me reculer et rencontrais de nouveau le corps de mon écrivain qui de toute évidence était déjà fin près. Il se pencha sur moi et souffla discrètement dans mon cou. Je lui donnais un cou de coude dans le ventre.

- Arrêtes ça où je te re pète le bras. Chuchotais-je. Mais contre toute attente mes menaces n'eurent pas l'effet escompté. Il effleura mes fesses avec le dos de sa main et s'approcha et se colla de nouveau à moi, j'ouvris de grands yeux surprise serrant les dents je regardais autour de nous personne ne prêtait attention à son petit jeu apparemment.

- Tu ne me feras rien sinon ça signifierait de nouveau 1 mois de frustration ! Je me pinçais les lèvres.

- Continues comme ça et tu n'auras jamais l'occasion de goûter à ta friandise ! Cette fois ma réplique eu son effet, je l'entendis déglutir bruyamment et il se décolla de moi. Je souris satisfaite. Encore un jeu entre nous, oui j'adorais jouer et j'allais lu montrer…

Rick

Nous étions à présent dans la voiture de Kate qui nous menait à son appartement. J'étais encore plus impatient qu'enfant la veille de Noël en même temps ce n'était pas humain de devoir attendre tout ce temps qu'il s'agisse des présents de Noël quand on était petit ou dans ce cas précis pour les activités pour adultes avec Kate. Je n'arrivais pas à décoller mon regard d'elle. Aujourd'hui elle n'avait pas revêtu sa poker face et je constatais bien qu'elle était très affectée par la situation. A un feu rouge je profitais pour poser ma main sur sa cuisse. Elle eut un petit sourire en coin et contre toute attente ne me réprimanda pas. Alors qu'elle conduisait je laissais ma main se faire plus aventureuse et parcourais les cuisses parfaitement dessinées de ma partenaire.

- Cast' si tu veux qu'on arrive en vie chez moi arrête ça tout de suite.

- Tu as peur de ne pas pouvoir maîtriser deux choses à la fois ?

- Castle la ferme.

- Oui Madame.

Je laissais ma main mais arrêtais de voyager sur le corps de Kate. La tentation était forte, mais elle savait se montrer très convaincante en un regard ou une phrase. Même si ses menaces étaient moins efficaces qu'au début de notre partenariat, je n'avais pas envie d'être privé de jouet. Imaginez un peu, c'est comme confisquer la nouvelle voiture électrique d'un petit garçon qui vient de la déballer. Nous sommes bien d'accord, ce n'est pas humain.

- Au fait chérie, j'espère que tu as posé une semaine de congés.

- Non absolument pas pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il est hors de question que tu sortes de ton appartement dans les prochains jours, voire la prochaine semaine.

- Voyons ça et pourquoi ?

- On a beaucoup de temps à rattraper ma belle.

- Le vieil homme me semble prétentieux ?

- Moi ? vieil homme ? Je vais te faire regretter des paroles. Tu me supplieras d'aller au poste pour pouvoir te reposer.

Les échanges entre nous ne s'arrêtaient pas et là aussi nous menions une compétition féroce, chacun souhaitant avoir le dernier mot. Et comme pour une finale d'un évènement sportif, la tension atteignait son état paroxysmique alors que nous approchions. C'était un peu le même état que pour deux joueurs de tennis dans le trajet les menant des vestiaires au court le jour de la finale d'un tournoi du Grand Chelem. Elle sourit à me remarque et à la lueur dans ses yeux je compris qu'elle n'allait pas déclarer forfait.

- Cast' au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué je suis très endurante.

- Ma chère détective, courir après des criminels perchée sur des échasses de dix centimètres est une chose, mais tenir la distance à ce niveau là j'attends de voir. Je suis un adversaire de taille sur ce terrain de jeux là ma belle.

A nouveau elle eut ce sourire à mi chemin entre l'ange et le démon une vraie diablesse avec des ailes d'ange dans le dos et me lâcha une bombe signée Beckett.

- Un adversaire de taille…oui j'ai remarqué mon chéri, me dit-elle me faisant un clin d'œil oh combien suggestif et incendiaire.

J'étais littéralement sur place, la bouche ouverte ayant du mal à trouver ma respiration de manière normale. Je ne pensais pas être mauvais en matière de teasing, mais Kate me dégommait à chaque fois. Peut être osait-elle plus que moi. Emporté par le jeu des joutes je n'avais pas constaté que nous étions enfin arrivés à destination.

- Cast' tu viens ou tu admires ma voiture ?

- Oui j'arrive tout de suite.

Je sortais en même temps qu'elle de l'habitacle, nous étions souvent synchrones dans nos gestes. J'observais les mouvements de Kate lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte du hall. Elle était nerveuse, sa gestuelle était rapide. Je devais me l'avouer j'étais également quelque peu anxieux. Là aussi je retrouvais ma métaphore sportive de tout à l'heure. Mais tel un boxer qui allait monter sur le ring, j'étais habité par une détermination sans limite.

Les échanges entre nous cessèrent et furent remplacés par de longs regards, très chargés. Devant l'ascenseur nous appuyâmes en même temps sur le bouton pour l'appeler, ce qui suscita un sourire de notre part. Ce dernier me sembla très long à arriver. Lorsque la cabine s'ouvrit enfin devant nous je laissais Kate y entrer d'abord pour la suivre ensuite. Elle appuya sur l'étage de son appartement. Alors que les portes se refermaient je m'approchais d'elle et la plaquais contre les parois de l'ascenseur pour happer son cou tout en me pressant contre elle. Tout en me donnant le meilleur accès à cette zone et laissant échapper un gémissement elle me dit :

- Tu as un truc particulier avec les ascenseurs ?

- Non j'ai un truc particulier avec toi, répondis-je tout en continuant méticuleusement mon travail de l'enflammer. Mais ceci dit l'ascenseur est un des endroits où j'ai déjà imaginé te faire l'amour.

- Et il y en a d'autres ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- A peu près partout chez toi, chez moi, au poste.

- On verra ce qu'on peut faire alors…me répondit-elle en se saisissant de mon lobe d'oreille.

Je râlais et là les portes s'ouvrirent enfin sur le couloir et elle me prit par la main pour m'entraîner à l'extérieur de l'espace confiné. Son pas était pressé et je la suivais du mieux possible. Je résistais à la tentation de la déconcentrer alors qu'elle ouvrait les verrous de sa porte, mais j'avais certainement autant envie qu'elle de me retrouver à l'intérieur de son appartement.

Je refermai la porte derrière nous pendant que Kate posait ses affaires dans l'entrée. Elle était de dos alors je la saisis par la taille pour la retourner face à moi, elle émit un petit cri de surprise et la plaquais de manière assez autoritaire contre le mur de l'entrée et l'embrassant de façon exigeante. Nos corps partaient à la rencontre l'un de l'autre, imitant les mouvements que nous rêvions de faire. Il était certain que Kate avait une idée très précise de l'état de mon envie à cet instant. Le baiser était bruyant elle haletait déjà et quant à moi ma respiration n'était pas plus glorieuse. La friction entre nos bassins même à travers nos vêtements était intense. Notre échange devint presque houleux, à tel point que je n'étais pas persuadé d'avoir la patience d'atteindre le salon ou la chambre. Alors que je pressais Kate contre le mur, elle hissa son corps contre le mur en s'agrippa à ma nuque. Elle encra sa cuisse sur ma hanche et je la soulevais en remontant l'autre ainsi elle s'enroula de ses longues jambes galbées autour de ma taille.

- Rick…ma chambre, fit Kate totalement à bout de souffle.

Je montais les marches juste au dessus de sa cuisine portant Kate qui ne me facilitait évidemment pas la tâche, mordillant mon cou, tirant mon lobe d'oreille entre ses dents. J'avais souvent contemplé cet escalier les fois où j'étais venu chez Kate, essayant de m'imaginer à quoi pouvait ressembler cette pièce. J'aimais beaucoup le raffinement de ma partenaire aussi bien vestimentaire que pour la décoration. Déjà son ancien appartement était très subtilement décoré.

Non sans mal j'arrivais sur la dernière marche. Je plaquais Kate contre la porte l'emportant dans un nouveau baiser grisant et torride. D'une main elle ouvrit la porte donnant accès à l'étage supérieur. Je comprenais ce geste comme une invitation à m'aventurer un peu plus dans cet espace inconnu. L'étage était plus vaste que je ne l'aurai pensé. Sa chambre était très grande et donnait sur la cuisine. Les autres murs étaient en pierres apparentes, mais la pièce n'était pas pour autant froide. Les lumières du bas nous éclairaient suffisamment. Il y avait également une salle de bains que j'apercevais à travers les portes coulissantes. Tout était dans les tons de beige avec un parquet au sol châtaigne.

- Waouh j'adore ta décoration, cette pièce est sublime.

- Sérieusement Rick tu t'occuperas de mes talents de décoratrice plus tard, si tu veux revoir cette chambre une fois, accélère.

- So bossy détective.

- Shut up.

Et sur ce elle m'embrassait tellement fiévreusement que je ne contrôlais plus rien et la plaquais cette fois contre les carreaux vitrés. Les sons recommencèrent à remplir la pièce. Elle me fit comprendre de la poser au sol sans lâcher le baiser, puis nous commençâmes à nous effeuiller. Là encore les gestes ne pouvaient pas être lents, l'envie qui nous habitait était trop forte. Les habits tombaient à nos pieds les uns après les autres jusqu'à ce que nous nous retrouvions totalement nus. Même si je le connaissais le corps de Kate me fit déglutir bruyamment, coupant ma respiration tellement elle était parfaite.

Nous partageâmes un nouveau baiser et nos corps se cherchèrent à nouveau. Kate se fit plus entreprenante et me poussa faisant pression sur mon torse m'invitant à progresser dans la chambre. Son envie prit le dessus et elle se montra nettement plus dominante dans notre échange, me poussant fortement sur le lit. Je ne m'y attendais pas et du coup je m'écroulais de tout mon poids mais ratais le bord et atterrissais par terre.

- Outchhhhhhhh, fis-je.

- Rick mon dieu ça va ?

Elle était littéralement affolée et ses yeux me scrutaient révélant une once de panique.

- Non j'ai mal.

- Où ça ?

- Partout, je crois que je ne peux pas bouger mon bras.

- Mince, je suis désolée. Je me suis laissée emporter !

- Kaaaaaaaaate ne me dis pas ça, je crois que je me suis recassé le bras en tombant.

- Non pas possible.

- Tant pis allez aide moi à revenir sur le lit et faisons ce que nous avons à faire.

- Non certainement pas. On va se rhabiller et je te ramène à l'hôpital sur le champ.

- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça Kate.

- Désolé mon grand, mais on va devoir oublier les galipettes.

- Nooooooonnnnnnnn. C'est bon je n'ai plus mal, regarde je peux bouger.

Et là j'essayais de la convaincre mais en cherchant à mouvoir mon bras, mon visage se crispa sous l'effet de la douleur.

- Pas mal hein ? Allez on y va.

- Mais Kaaaaate…

- Pas de mais Kate désespéré, tu ne discutes pas. Je vais te rhabiller.

Elle m'aida à m'asseoir sur le bord du lit puis récupéra mes affaires par terre ainsi que les siennes. Elle se rhabilla rapidement et vint ensuite me passer mes vêtements. Nous redescendîmes beaucoup trop tôt à mon goût les escaliers et cinq minutes plus tard elle mettait le contact de la voiture. Retour à la case départ pensais-je maudissant mon manque de réaction.

Kate

Mais ce n'est pas vrai nous étions maudit des Dieux ma parole. Alors qu'enfin nous allions assouvir nos fantasmes, il a fallu que cet incident arrive. Si seulement j'avais su me maîtriser en ce moment nous serrions en train de fusionner nos corps dans une étreinte passionnée. Je poussais un long soupir de frustration, comment attendre encore un mois, c'était impossible, j'allais devenir folle avant…

- Tu vois t'es frustrée rentrons chérie, on verra mon bras après, j'ai beaucoup moins mal, si ça se trouve il n'est même pas cassé juste un truc de déplacé de rien du tout sûrement.

- Tiens en plus d'être écrivain, tu es aussi médecin ? Dis-je irritée.

- Hum… Tu es bien agressive. Je sais comment te détendre mon ange. Répliqua t'il caressant ma cuisse remontant jusqu'à la partie sud de mon anatomie. Je serrais les dents, crispant les mains sur le volant, complètement frustrée. Je n'avais plus envie de jouer.

- Enlève ta main de suite ou je te casse tous les doigts un a un. Criais-je presque menaçante.

Il déglutit et retira sa main à l'instant même où je finissais ma phrase. J'étais complètement à cran, c'est ridicule de se mettre dans des états pareils juste pour cela mais cela faisait un mois que je me consumais en attendant enfin le moment où nous concrétisions notre amour et bang cet abruti se recasse le bras non mais vraiment il est en sucre ou quoi ?

Nous arrivâmes à destination et je sortis assez rapidement allant ouvrir la porte à Mr Bean.

- Merci, madame est très galante ! Je levais les yeux au ciel, avait-il compris que je n'étais pas d'humeur à plaisanter ? Je lui lançais un regard qui le fit déglutir.

Arrivés aux urgences nous nous annonçâmes et bien entendu, ce service étant ce qu'il était nous y passâmes un temps interminable.

Mais chose positive cette attente eut pour effet de me calmer. Je regardais mon partenaire qui n'avait pas décrocher un seul mot depuis deux heures. Evidement j'avais été si agressive, il ne voulait pas essuyer mes foudres de nouveau. Je souris en pensant que j'avais instauré un climat de terreur en lui.

Je ris toute seule il me regarda incrédule, un sourcil levé. N'osant pas me demander ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je posais une main sur sa cuisse la caressant, je me penchais sur lui.

- Je vous fais peur monsieur Castle mais je ne vais pas vous manger… Quoique. Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds, bouche grande ouverte. Il était sur le point de répliquer lorsque le médecin l'appela :

- Monsieur Castle…Encore ! Il nous fit entrer se dirigeant vers son casier où il rangeait les dossiers de ses patients. Il lança en l'ouvrant.

- Dois-je vous faire faire une carte de fidélité ? Je ris mais Rick ne semblait pas apprécier l'humour du docteur qui était très drôle pourtant.

- Bien, faites voir cela ! Le médecin joigna le geste à la parole. Il examina le bras de Rick qui grimaça quelque peu.

- Hum vous avez de la chance vous ne vous êtes rien recassé ! Je le regardais étonnée.

- Ah oui mais il a hurlé lorsque qu'il est tombé du…Je m'arrêtais dans ma phrase.

- Enfin lorsqu'il a chuté !

- Oui bien sur car il ne s'est pas cassé le bras mais a du faire un mauvais mouvement qui lui a luxé le coude, très rare mais ça arrive. Donc monsieur Castle doit faire attention, s'il ne veut pas souffrir, ne pas utiliser son bras, le moins possible tout du moins et surtout éviter toute activité physique intense qui pourrait aggraver son état. Il m'avait bien regardé sur la fin de sa phrase, un air de malice dans les yeux. Je rougis violemment. Le médecin signa une ordonnance pour une écharpe de maintient ainsi que des antalgiques. Il nous serra la main et avant de prendre congé de nous, il rétorqua moqueur.

- Faites plus attention monsieur Castle certaines activités me semblent dangereuse pour vous ! Rick ria et répondit :

- J'ai une tigresse à la maison qui ne sait pas garder le contrôle. Le médecin ria à gorge déployée avec Rick. Je rêvais où il se foutait de moi.

Je serrais les dents vexée, cela il allait me le payer ! Il m'avait dit tout à l'heure que la vengeance était un plat qui se dégustait froid. Mon adage favori était autant battre le fer quand il était chaud, et là il était bouillant.

Nous déambulions dans les couloirs direction l'ascenseur lorsque un homme avec le physique d'un Dieu grec passa devant nous, il me lança un regard aguicheur me suivant des yeux, je lui souris en guise de provocation pour mon partenaire. Bien évidement mon œillade ne passa pas inaperçue et je l'entendis râler, jaloux. Je décidais d'en ajouter une couche histoire de lui faire payer sa moquerie.

- Je me demande si lui il se casserait, vu sa carrure sûrement pas, je devrai peut être l'essayer ! Je vis que mes paroles avaient atteint leur but.

- Oui après tout puisse que je ne peux pas me contrôler il me faut un jouet qui ne se casse pas. Je jetais un œil à mon partenaire surprise de son manque de réaction. Il avait les poings serrés autant que la mâchoire. Je me mordis les lèvres peut être étais-je allée trop loin dans la provocation.

Nous arrivâmes à la voiture j'ouvrais la portière lorsque je fus plaquée contre cette dernière. Il me fit pivoter et m'embrassa avec fougue, violence presque. Je sentis mes jambes se dérober sous mes pieds heureusement j'étais appuyée contre mon auto sinon je serai sûrement tombée au sol, foudroyée par ce baiser qui venait de ré enflammer mon corps. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement, c'était une torture pure et douce, je perdais la tête complètement transportée par l'ivresse de désir et de plaisir qui m'irradiait. Ses mains caressaient mon corps me provoquant des frissons à chaque étreinte. J'étais en train de mourir d'allégresses lorsqu'il rompit notre baiser, je grognais haletante. Nous nous observâmes d'un regard obscur. Puis il passa sa main sur ma joue faisant incliner ma tête et happa la peau de mon cou. Je fermais les yeux gémissants complètement à sa merci. Sa succion était vive vorace, il marquait son territoire je comprenais enfin que ma joute l'avais mis hors de lui et qu'il me le faisait comprendre. Je souris contente de moi sur ce coup. Puis au bout de quelques minutes il sembla satisfait et rompit le contact de son corps mien. Puis sans dire un mot il entra dans la voiture, me laissant pantelante, ivre de lui. Le message était plus que clair, j'étais à lui et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire pour une fois, j'aimais ce sentiment de possession oui j'étais à lui comme lui était à moi.

Rick

Je lui avais fait comprendre en un baiser autoritaire qu'elle n'avait pas à me provoquer comme elle l'avait fait à l'hôpital. Avant même que les choses ne deviennent sérieuses entre elle et moi je supportais déjà mal qu'elle reluque ouvertement des mâles alors à présent cela me rendait totalement fou. En plus généralement Kate s'attardait sur des adonis taillés et sculptés dans la pierre et j'avais conscience de n'être pas fait du même matériau. Il n'y avait qu'à voir son ex petit ami Josh il avait le corps d'un athlète. Mon torse ne ressemblait en rien à ceux des hommes qu'elle regardait comme au club de strip tease où nous étions allés pour une enquête ou encore avec le nageur qui faisait de la pub pour un parfum.

Alors que je l'avais embrassé comme ça pour l'alerter je m'étais rendu compte qu'elle avait réagi encore plus à mon attaque. Elle qui était une dominatrice née avait semblé apprécier ce traitement un peu moins doux. Je le notais consciencieusement dans un coin de ma tête. La prendre ainsi en otage était peut être le moyen de la faire céder. Il était en effet hors de question que je laisse la frustration de ce maelstrom de désir inassouvi durer une journée de plus. Elle était totalement à cran et de mon côté je n'étais pas dans un état plus glorieux j'allais donc trouver la parade pour canaliser sa fougue le temps de la faire céder à la tentation.

Oui j'allais torturer Kate Beckett pour qu'elle me supplie de lui faire l'amour et de ne plus jamais m'arrêter. Alors qu'elle conduisait la voiture j'en profitais pour échafauder un plan dans ma tête. Il allait falloir que je m'empare de ses menottes afin de l'attacher. Mais encore pour cela je devais l'éloigner, la distraire et pouvoir faire mon ménage tout seul. Et dérober ses menottes à une détective aussi affûtée que Kate, c'était un peu comme tenter de dérober le trésor le plus enfoui sur terre. Soudain j'eus un éclair j'allais jouer sur le penchant de Kate pour les bains, prétextant qu'elle en aurait besoin pour évacuer toutes les tensions. J'allais lui disposer des bougies sur le rebord de la baignoire et dans la salle de bain, mettre une musique douce en fond, jeter des sels de bains, lui apporter un verre de vin. Ainsi pendant qu'elle prendrait sa relaxation nécessaire je mettrai mon plan à exécution. Mon neurone s'activait à toute allure et je me sentais un peu comme Andy Dufresne dans le film les Evadés, cherchant le plan parfait. Du coup j'étais complètement silencieux et cela n'échappa pas à Kate qui me demanda :

- Tu as perdu ta langue Cast'.

- Pourquoi elle te manque déjà ?

Le tease repartait à chaque fois de plus belle entre nous. Ces joutes allaient finir de nous carboniser sur place, mais l'exaltation du jeu et les frissons que procuraient ces moments l'emportaient sur le reste. Nous finîmes par arriver chez elle. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la voiture je vis qu'elle poussait un grand soupir pour évacuer ses tensions. La proposition de bain allait réellement tomber à pic et j'allais pouvoir mettre en œuvre mon plan machiavélique pour la faire céder. Alors que je la rejoignais sortant moi-même de la voiture, j'arrivais à sa hauteur et déposais un tendre baiser sur sa tempe. Il n'était plus question à présent de possession comme tout à l'heure. Et même si je comptais la posséder sous toutes ses formes, l'instant n'était pas à ceci. Quelques minutes plus tard elle ouvrait la porte de son appartement, nous laissant entrer dedans.

- Je vais me faire un café tu en veux un ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui avec plaisir. Je peux t'emprunter ta salle de bains s'il te plaît ?

- Oui bien sûr.

Sur ce je gravissais les escaliers qui pour moi menaient au pays des merveilles. Je prenais soin de repousser la porte derrière moi pour qu'elle ne comprenne pas ce que j'étais en train de faire. Je m'aventurais dans la chambre et découvrais donc plus en détail la salle de bains que j'avais entre aperçu tout à l'heure. Là aussi il y avait beaucoup de goût et de sobriété. Le mobilier et la décoration étaient classe, raffiné mais rien n'était tape à l'œil. Tout comme la chambre il y avait du beige, mais aussi du marron. Les meubles eux étaient assez anciens. J'aimais beaucoup l'atmosphère qui s'en dégageait. Je bouchais la baignoire pour faire s'écouler l'eau puis avoir ajusté la température j'ouvrais délicatement les placards pour trouver de quoi mettre un peu d'ambiance. Je trouvais dans un des bougies avec un feu et sur le meuble ouvert non loin de la baignoire se trouvait toute une collection de sels de bains. Je sentais les différents flacons et finis par en choisir un en particulier. Je m'étais laissé guider par l'odeur et quand je regardais l'étiquette sur le pot l'écriture de Kate traçait en belles lettres capitales « Cerisier du Japon ». Je souriais devant cette coïncidence qui n'en était certainement pas une. Je jetais quelques sels dans l'eau sentant déjà leur parfum embaumer la pièce. La baignoire n'avait pas encore suffisamment de niveau, donc j'en profitais pour allumer les bougies une par une. Je regardais mon travail totalement satisfait du lieu. Le niveau d'eau était parfait, je fermais donc les robinets. Je pouvais quitter la salle de bains repoussant quelque peu les portes coulissantes, puis redescendais dans le salon. J'y retrouvais Kate, elle était en train de boire son café non loin de sa gazinière assise sur un tabouret haut. Quand elle me vit arriver elle me dit :

- J'ai presque pensé que tu étais allé faire une sieste. Tiens voilà ton café.

- Merci, fis-je me saisissant de la tasse.

J'éludais volontairement la première partie de sa phrase ne souhaitant pas révéler ma surprise pour tout de suite. Evidemment elle avait fini son café avant le mien et rinçait sa tasse. Je buvais en vitesse la mienne et allais me placer derrière elle encerclant mon bras valide autour de sa taille. Je sentis son corps s'arquer contre le mien, comme si elle répondait à mon appel. Je n'avais pas besoin de la voir pour comprendre qu'elle avait fermé les yeux. Elle tendit le cou et je comprenais qu'elle avait envie que je l'embrasse. Je lui déposais un tendre baiser sur la morsure que j'avais faite quelque temps auparavant. J'entendis sa respiration se faire plus irrégulière.

- Tu veux faire quoi ? lui demandais-je tout doucement.

- Je suis épuisée on pourrait regarder une série si tu veux.

- Pourquoi tu n'irais pas prendre un bain et te détendre ?

- J'aimerai, mais tu vois c'est tout juste si j'ai l'énergie de le faire.

- Ah bon ? Et si je te disais ma chère détective qu'un bain t'attend à l'étage ?

- Hummmm…je dirai que c'est adorable, parfait même. Tu lis dans mes envies Rick…

- Si tu savais à quel point, murmurais-je.

Elle ne répondit pas mais j'avais senti son corps réagir à mon propos.

- Je vais monter alors pour ne pas que l'eau refroidisse. Mais avant je vais juste…

- Ton verre de vin je te le monte. Vas-y ?

- Mais comment tu sais ?

- Un jour je t'ai demandé ce que Nikki ferait après une longue journée d'enquête pour se détendre ?

- Et tu m'avais répondu qu'elle prendrait un bain avec un verre de vin.

- Tu te souviens de ça ?

- Oui de ça et du reste.

- Waouh…je ne pensais pas…

- Kate voyons c'est mon métier de t'écouter et t'observer.

- Moi qui pensais que tu passais ton temps à me mater.

- Oh mais lieutenant je peux faire plusieurs choses en même temps !

- Impressionnant Cast'. Bon allez je vais dans mon bain.

Sur ce elle se libérait de mon étreinte et m'embrassait légèrement sur les lèvres. Elle souriait très sincèrement. Mon regard ne la quitta pas lorsqu'elle gravit les marches de l'escalier. Une fois que sa silhouette avait disparu je m'occupais de son verre de vin ouvrant une bouteille de vin rouge et lui servant un verre. Je mettais également une musique de fond en bas, suffisamment forte pour qu'elle atteigne l'étage et montais ensuite.

Quand j'entrais dans la salle d'eau elle était déjà dans son bain. Son corps était recouvert de mousse. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux dégageant sa merveilleuse nuque. Elle était si belle ainsi. J'approchais un tabouret pour poser le verre dessus et lui dis :

- Madame est servie. Si tu as tout ce que tu désires je vais prendre congés.

- Tout ce que je désire non…dit-elle le regard chargé de sens en me détaillant de haut en bas. Mais disons que pour le moment ça ira. Tu vas faire quoi toi ?

- M'allonger sur ton lit si tu m'y autorises. Je me sens aussi fatigué.

- Aucun problème mais ne rate pas le bord cette fois-ci ajouta-t-elle d'un sourire aguicheur.

- Non ça ne risque pas, cette fois-ci le chat sauvage est maîtrisé, répondis-je railleur.

Je l'embrassais posant une main dans sa nuque avant de la laisser profiter de son bain. Je repoussais légèrement les portes coulissantes afin de me garantir une meilleure discussion. Je n'avais pas ouvert tous les placards, peut être cachait-elle un glock dans sa salle de bains et me mettrait une balle dans la tête si elle me prenait en train de fouiller dans ses affaires. Après tout combien de fois m'avait-elle dit qu'elle dormait avec une arme ?

Le hasard faisait bien les choses, la commode n'était pas dans le champ de la salle de bain les risques donc pour qu'elle s'en rende compte étaient moindres. Néanmoins je veillais à ne pas faire l'éléphant. J'ouvrais le premier tiroir où je découvrais de la lingerie. Je refermais vite car la vision des dessous car je savais que ces images avaient le potentiel suffisant pour me distraire de mon but ultime. Je n'avais aucun mal à me faire une image très – voire trop – précise de Kate dans ces différents ensembles.

J'ouvrais le deuxième et tombais cette fois-ci sur ce que je cherchais. Il y avait un coffret en bois recouvert d'une photo représentant Jim et Johanna Beckett sa défunte mère. Je le soulevais et découvrais la bague sur le collier. Elle ne la portait plus depuis un moment déjà, même si quelques fois elle l'avait sur elle. L'emplacement de la montre de son père était vide. A côté je trouvais un autre coffret que j'ouvrais et découvrais un glock et deux paires de menottes. C'était parfait qu'elle en ait deux, cela allait faciliter mon entreprise. Je m'en saisissais et les mettais dans la poche arrière de mon jean.

Ensuite je m'allongeais sur le lit, fermant les yeux, attendant patiemment qu'elle sorte de son bain. Je me disais qu'il valait mieux que je fasse semblant de dormir afin qu'elle ne se doute de rien. Sa vigilance abaissée je pourrais donc d'avantage la prendre par surprise. J'avais pensé un temps l'attendre du côté des portes coulissantes mais je me disais qu'une lutte physique n'était pas une bonne idée. Non seulement j'étais déjà handicapé donc je ne faisais pas le poids mais en plus même au zénith de ma forme je n'oubliais pas que ma partenaire avait une compétence plus que certaine en arts martiaux. Je dus m'assoupir légèrement tout de même mais l'entendis arriver.

Elle s'installa tout doucement sur le lit, souhaitant semble-t-il ne pas me réveiller. Je la laissais encore croire que j'étais endormi. La musique c'était arrêtée en bas, le disque ayant fait son tour. Puis je me tournais, le dos vers l'extérieur du lit et cherchais son corps. Je commençais à l'embrasser et la caresser, elle répondit de manière très gentille. Lentement mais sûrement je bloquais ses poignets au dessus de sa tête et de ma main totalement valide prenait une paire de menottes dans la poche arrière de mon jean. Elle ne vit pas les choses venir et se retrouva menottée en un temps record. A croire que l'avoir vu pratiquer pendant quatre ans m'avait enseigné l'art du menottage.

- Rick mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tu es à moi Kate.

Prenant la deuxième paire je l'attachais aux barreaux du lit ainsi elle ne pourrait pas utiliser ses mains. Ma torture pour la faire céder allait bientôt pouvoir commencer.

Kate

Je rêvais où il venait de m'attacher au lit ? Qu'avait-il en tête ?

- Mon amour je vais te rendre si ardente de désir que tu vas me supplier en criant de te faire l'amour. J'ouvrais la bouche pour répliquer mais il s'en empara avidement nous échangeâmes un baiser brûlant qui incendia mon corps. Corps que les mains de mon partenaire caressaient de toute part. Il s'éloigna un peu pour me regarder le regard sombre, le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait ôté son écharpe pour plus de commodité.

- Hummm Miss Beckett vous êtes à tomber.

- Cast' non pas… maintenant… pas dans ton …état, tu vas te blesser… Il s'allongea sur moi.

- Oh ma chérie justement mon état recommande fortement ce genre d'activités ! Il donna un léger coup de bassin contre le mien pour étayer sa thèse.

- Rick j'en ai autant envie que toi mais ce n'est pas raisonnable… Je humm…oh Cast…Il embrassait mon cou le happant, le suçotant afin de le marquer à nouveau à divers endroits. Je frémis d'extase, il embrassa le derrière de mon oreille à plusieurs reprises puis souffla à l'endroit des baisers comme pour les imprimer sur ma peau. Mes gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus rapprochés, je commençais déjà à perdre pieds sur de simples baisers, je poussais un râle d'anticipation pensant à ce qu'il me réservait d'autre pour attiser mon désir qui était déjà plus que conséquent.

- Rick… détaches moi… Je voulais mon ton implorant mais cela ne semblait pas l'émouvoir pour autant, il continuait sa torture sensuelle, sa main gauche passa sous mon tee shirt, il la fit glisser le long de ma peau, s'arrêta sur mon ventre puis remonta jusqu'à mes seins qu'il caressa. Une plainte s'échappa de ma bouche, il la cueillit avant même qu'elle ne meurt dans ma gorge. Et de nouveau nous échangeâmes un nouveau baiser, torride. Sans même que je puisse le contrôler mon corps se mouvait sous lui. Je sentis ses lèvres s'étirer sous mes baisers. Il quitta les miennes, je grognais frustrée, j'en aurai voulu plus mais j'étais à sa merci étant attachée. Je me tordais de gauche à droite tentant de me soustraire aux menottes.

- Tsss chérie tu vas te faire du mal, c'est trop tôt mon trésor pour te détacher ! Dit-il un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Il m'asticotait avec ses paroles, jouant encore avec ses petits surnoms débiles qui malgré tout me faisaient de l'effet !

Il déposa une pluie de baisers sur mon visage puis il descendit encore et encore, je me crispais par avance. Mon partenaire remonta mon tee shirt et déposa ses lèvres ardentes là où ses mains avaient circulé. Je me cambrais tremblante alors qu'il titillait mes monts. Je poussais un cri de plaisir. Me tordant sous ses baisers.

- Rick je t'en prie détaches moi ! Il me regarda sourit approchant ses lèvres des miennes il passa sa langue sur le pourtour de ma bouche que j'entrouvris voulant goûter de nouveau à un baiser mais il ne me l'accorda pas.

- Riiiiiiiick !

- Oh Kate, Kate tu bouillonnes déjà mais qu'est-ce qui me dis que tu ne simules pas ? Et sur ces paroles il entreprit de poursuivre la découverte de mon corps, il palpait, embrassait chaque parcelle même celle plus au sud qui malgré le shorty me provoquait des spasmes de plaisirs. Mon corps n'était plus que brasier ardent, mon cerveau c'était littéralement déconnecté pour faire place au désir qui consumait mon être. Ma respiration était erratique, je haletais. Mon cœur semblait vouloir s'échapper de ma poitrine.

- Oh my gosh Rick maintenant ! Il se redressa plongeant son regard sombre dans le mien. Il me sourit et me demanda espiègle.

- Pardon qu'as-tu dis ?

- Détaches moi et fait moi l'amour, maintenant !

- Hummm je ne sais pas si c'est raisonnable dans ton état tu pourrais me faire mal !

- Je t'avertis que si tu ne me détaches pas maintenant, je te ferai très mal ! Il rit puis accéda à ma demande. À peine m'avait il libéré que je me jetais sur lui avec avidité, dévorant chaque partie de son corps, ses gémissements de plaisir accentuait mon désir et nous nous unîmes enfin, ce n'était pas romantique ou doux mais sauvage, durant une partie de la nuit nous assouvîmes notre désir jusqu'à l'épuisement. C'est pantelante que je m'évanouissais dans ses bras.

Les rayons du soleil traversaient la pièce illuminant mon visage ce qui me réveilla. J'étais encore cotonneuse de plaisir, que dis- je d'extase car oui cette nuit avait était plus que magique, extatique et que sais-je encore les mots me manquaient, j'étais sur un nuage. Je relevais la tête pour voir le visage magnifique de mon homme serein, je voyais de son coté aussi les traces de son plaisir.

Et déjà je ressentais l'envie de m'unir à nouveau à lui, je me mis donc à califourchon sur lui et le réveillait d'un tendre baiser, il grogna Je l'embrassais de nouveau, je souris constatant qu'une partie de son corps était déjà réveillée.

- Réveilles toi Writer man. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il m'attira à lui dans un baiser brûlant.

Quatre ans d'attente. Quatre ans de privation, de frustration et enfin nous avions franchi ce pas énorme mais au bout du compte inévitable. Nos corps étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, nos cœurs étaient destinés à l'autre et nos âmes étaient jumelles…

Rick

Cette femme était donc insatiable, mais loin de moi l'idée de m'en plaindre. Alors que nos corps s'étaient unis sans relâche ou presque cette nuit voilà qu'à peine réveillée elle se montrait déjà très active. En même temps qui aurait pu se plaindre de se faire lever par une nymphe littéralement torride ? Certainement pas moi, mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que je ne pouvais pas jouer un peu avec les nerfs de ma compagne, sachant qu'elle pouvait facilement se mettre en pelotte.

- Alors Kate tu en redemandes encore ?

- Cast' quatre ans qu'on se tourne autour, tu t'attendais à quoi qu'on fasse l'amour une fois par semaine ?

- En même temps ma grande c'est toi qui a retardé l'échéance. Je t'ai toujours dit que ça serait super toi et moi. Avoue le, tu ne peux plus te passer de mon corps.

- Toi je t'assure que plus jamais tu ne pourras te passer du mien. Dit-elle sensuellement se mouvant contre moi.

Sur ce alors que je m'étais relevé légèrement pour lui parler elle m'embrassa avec une fougue et avec une ardeur difficilement égalable. Si je commençais à me réveiller complètement, elle était très éveillée.

Dans son élan vigoureux elle me poussa le dos sur le matelas que je le rencontrais sans douceur. Je criais de douleur et disais :

- Mais tu es une violente, je suis un handicapé moi ! Elle me toisa perplexe puis après avoir froncé les sourcils, elle se leva de moi et descendit du lit, avançant dans la chambre.

- Kate arrête je plaisantais.

- Non c'est ok tu es handicapé c'est vrai ça m'est sorti de la tête. Dans ce cas là plus de friandise tant que tu n'es pas remis.

J'aurai mieux fait de réfléchir à deux fois avant de m'auto condamner de la sorte. Pour essayer de rattraper le coup je me pressais à sortir du lit pour la rattraper. Mais dans ma maladresse je m'étalais de tout mon long. Kate se retourna et explosa de rire, visiblement ma gaucherie l'amusait énormément.

Ma relation avec Kate Beckett avait commencé merveilleusement, mais pour moi Richard Castle elle avait aussi commencé douloureusement.


End file.
